


Он не заслуживает твоего прощения

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), lysblanche



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Psychological Drama, Reunion Sex, Romance, Single work, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: После событий в Адаманте Страж-Командор Амелл приезжает в Скайхолд. Каллен понимает, что все еще влюблен в нее, но у Амелл к Каллену свои счеты, и любовью там и не пахнет.
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Female Amell & Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Макси и иллюстрации, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Каллен

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к фанфику: [«Как жизнь?»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913236)

— Каллен, это ты?

Каллен заперт в магической клетке. Он не спал, не ел и не пил уже несколько дней. Или месяцев? Он не знает, потерял счет времени. Иногда кажется, что и самого времени тут нет, что это никакая не крепость Кинлох, а Тень, потому что на самом деле он умер и давным-давно провалился в Бездну, и все, что с ним происходит, — это вечные посмертные страдания души. 

— Каллен, ты узнаешь меня?

Каллен не смотрит на нее. Каллен молится. Стоит на одном колене, руки сжаты в молитвенном жесте, губы беззвучно повторяют Песнь Света.

Она смеется — грубо, пошло, ожесточенно, как смеются шлюхи в порту Киркволла. Его передергивает. Амелл раньше никогда так не смеялась.

Каллен поднимает взгляд. 

Она не одна. С ней молодой парень, высокий, широкоплечий, светловолосый, с наглой ухмылкой. На его сильверитовом нагруднике выгравированы грифоны — символ Серых Стражей. 

— Уходи от меня, демон, — Каллен нервно мотает головой.

— Это тот самый дурак, о котором я тебе рассказывала, — нарочито громко произносит Амелл и тянется к другому Стражу.

Они целуются. Светловолосый держит ее в объятиях, поглаживает ее макушку рукой в кожаной перчатке. Сколько раз Каллен мечтал вот так же запустить горсть в ее рыжие, с красноватыми искрами, волосы? Погладить макушку пальцами, потом сжать, чуть подергать, ощутив, как сдвигается кожа — и насладиться ее еле слышным стоном и сощуренными от удовольствия глазами. Она любит, когда ей массируют голову. Однажды он подслушал это.

Каллен снова опускает взгляд. Снова пытается молиться, но мысли сбиваются; он против своей воли прислушивается к тому, что происходит за пределами его клетки. Какие-то шорохи. Смех. Стук. Снова шорохи.

Не выдержав, он поднимает глаза. Солона и тот, другой Страж, стоят перед ним, уже полностью голые. Каллена захлестывает такой стыд пополам с возбуждением, что у него перехватывает дыхание и сдавливает грудь. Как хочется выбежать из клетки на воздух, под звезды, прыгнуть в ледяную воду озера Каленхад, закричать хрипло сорванным горлом, а потом выплыть на берег и упасть — без мыслей, без сожалений, без сил. Без воспоминаний о том, что было.

— Каллен, разве ты не хотел того же? Ну же, посмотри на меня. 

Теперь ее голос похож на тот, что он хранил в своем сердце: теплый, высокий, звонкий.

А вдруг это и вправду она? Вдруг она вернулась? Вдруг не наваждение?

Каллен смотрит на них снова. Амелл стоит на коленях перед любовником, держит его мужской орган перед собой. Подмигивает Каллену и начинает нежно, даже трепетно, облизывать языком головку члена.

— Ты так же хотел?

Он хотел. Сколько ночей, бессонных рассветов, одиноких вечеров. Хотел. Молился, отчаивался, набирался смелости — и снова себя отговаривал. Сколько раз фантазировал, что она вот так же будет стоять перед ним, и глаза ее будут полны любви, благодарности и нежности. И он бы наслаждался ее божественным ртом, как сейчас наслаждается этот светловолосый.

Каллен почти рычит, из его пересушенного горла вырывается вопль то ли бессильной ярости, то ли вожделения, то ли невыносимого стыда. Ох, если бы не клетка! Он бы бросился на них, он бы оторвал Амелл от чужого тела. Сильно, требовательно прижал бы к себе, запустил руку в волосы, запрокинул бы ее голову назад, впился бы в ее влажные от слюны губы, а потом подхватил бы ее под бедра, прижал бы к стене и… Создатель, помилуй. 

Каллен склоняет голову к сложенным рукам, зажмуривается. Пытается вспомнить слова Песни Света, которые бы укрепили его волю или хотя бы ослабили страдания.

_Пускай впереди меня только тьма,  
_ _Но Создатель направит меня.  
_ _Да не суждено мне будет скитаться по неверным дорогам Загробного мира,  
_ _Ибо нет тьмы там, где свет Создателя,  
_ _И ничто, сотворенное Им, не будет утеряно._

Каллен не слушает. Старается не прислушиваться. К непристойному звуку шлепков от сливающихся тел, к запаху пота и магии.

— О, Алистер, я люблю тебя! — кричит Солона, и эти слова ранят сильнее стали, огня и яда. Ревность, отчаяние, ощущение собственной никчемности заполняет Каллена. Он рыдает. Эти слова она должна была говорить ему. Ему должна была говорить! 

Каллен поднимает голову. Тела любовников сплелись в первобытном, древнейшем танце, мускулы светловолосого перекатываются под блестящей от пота кожей, ее руки хватаются за его шею, Каллен видит ее лицо — раскрасневшееся, забывшееся от наслаждения. Солона кусает губы, стонет, двигается навстречу движениям любовника. Замечает взгляд Каллена и хохочет. 

Щеки Каллена горят от стыда, и он не знает, чего он больше стыдится — того, что он, не таясь, наблюдает то, что должно быть сокрыто, или того, что ему _доставляет удовольствие наблюдать_. Он чувствует, как его тело откликается, дыхание становится прерывистым, внизу живота горит пожар желания, который уже не потушишь, не подавишь волей, и который не уйдет, пока не выжжет все. 

Усилием воли Каллен закрывает глаза, снова складывает руки в молитвенном жесте. Глаза не видят, но уши по-прежнему улавливают стоны и вздохи, и мысли путаются… 

Нет. Не думать. Молиться. Вера в Создателя укрепит его.

_Создатель, врагам моим несть числа,  
_ _Тьмы их, против меня восставших,  
_ _Но вера силы мои укрепит;  
_ _Не убоюсь я и легиона,  
_ _Пусть гибелью он мне грозит._

«О, Алистер! О, как хорошо!». Крик прорывается сквозь слова молитв, отпечатывается раскаленным железом в мозгу. Похоть, зависть и отчаяние терзают Каллена. Еще немного — и он сорвется, заплачет, распластается на каменных плитах, запертый в магической ловушке, из которой не выйти. Будет умолять убить его, сжалиться над ним.

Вместо этого он продолжает молиться.

_Создатель, хотя меня окружает тьма,  
_ _Я пребуду в свете. Я вынесу бурю. Я выстою.  
_ _То, что создал ты, не в силах никто сокрушить._

Стоны не прекращаются, но теперь в них чудится смех. Смех разливается, заполняет комнату, отскакивает от стен. Что-то в этом смехе чудится чужеродное, отчего руки покрываются мурашками, а на затылке выступает холодный пот. Каллен пока не понимает, что происходит, но чувствует, что происходит что-то страшное, неестественное, то, чего быть не должно. 

А потом все смолкает — единомоментно, резко. Каллен пользуется тишиной и продолжает читать «Песнь Света», все громче и громче:

_Благословенны те, кто встает  
_ _Против зла и скверны и не отступает.  
_ _Благословенны хранители мира,  
_ _Защитники справедливости._

Тишина стоит вокруг — мертвая, глухая. Каллен внезапно чувствует прилив уверенности и продолжает — громко, почти угрожающе: 

_Праведные, стояли они перед врагом,_  
_Как камень стоит перед потоком: неколебимо, поддерживаемые рукой Создателя.  
_ _И воины демонов налетели на их щиты, как волна налетает на скалы._

В глухой тишине снова раздается смех — грубый, пошлый, жестокий. Это не голос Солоны, не голос того светловолосого. Снова магические штучки?

Он прекращает молиться и поднимает голову. Перед ним парит демоница желания. Она очень, очень близко к его клетке, так близко, что кажется — сейчас ее тело соприкоснется с магическим свечением. Демоница всматривается в него, улыбается одними уголками губ. Он смотрит на нее в ответ…

…И внезапно понимает, что победил. Каллен чувствует себя вымотанным, истощенным, почти безумным, но в его сердце больше нет страха. 

Демоница красиво и широко распахивает руки с когтями и снова хохочет, и снова ее смех заполняет всю комнату. Она парит над землей, чуть прогибается в спине, подставляя под взгляд Каллена большую соблазнительную грудь.

— Разве ты не этого хотел? — уже своим, низким и вкрадчивым голосом, спрашивает она.

…Каллен проснулся с криком. Голова раскалывалась от боли, спину, грудь и затылок покрывал пот, а в ушах все еще стоял отголосок смеха демоницы и его собственных молитв. Понадобилась пара секунд, прежде чем он сообразил: это был сон. Кинлох, малефикары, демоны, магия крови, его плен и пытки. Это было давно. А он в Скайхолде. В безопасности.

Каллен сел на кровати. Осмотрелся. Солнце уже залило окна-бойницы розоватыми лучами. Значит, он заспался, надо было проснуться раньше, чтобы успеть все, запланированное на сегодня. В виски снова стрельнуло болью, но к этому он привык. Головная боль — невысокая плата за отказ от лириума.

Он побрел к тазу с водой, набрал полные ладони выстывшей за ночь воды и умылся. Холод взбодрил, прояснил разум, укрепил связь с реальным миром. Стало лучше. 

Создатель! Почему ему сегодня приснилась Солона? Она не снилась ему с… ну да, с Киркволла. Как раз наутро после той страшной ночи. После взрыва Церкви, после уничтожения Круга, после того, как Орсино превратился в монстра, после того, как в монстра превратилась уже Мередит. После той ночи, положившей начало войне между магами и храмовниками.

Тот сон был совсем иным. Каллен помнил его, сохранил, словно реальное воспоминание. Солона стояла посреди весеннего цветущего луга и выглядела такой, какой была в Круге: нежной, немного странной, вечно погруженной в себя и свои мысли. Он искал у нее утешения и поддержки, но она лишь покачала головой и исчезла.

И все же Каллен посчитал тот сон добрым знаком. И, действительно, вскоре все постепенно начало налаживаться.

Но почему она приснилась ему сегодня?

Демоны приходят в сновидения, видя слабости попавших в плен Тени душ. Если ты болен, или горюешь, или отчаялся — они все это чувствуют, приближаются к тебе, насылают видения, от которых ты мечешься и плачешь, видения, от которых ты хочешь отвернуться, видения, которые ты хочешь забыть навсегда. Чаще, конечно, демоны приходят к магам, и все же кошмары видят все. После того, как Каллен прекратил принимать лириум, он ослаб, и кошмары стали являться ему чаще.

Что же почувствовала в нем демонесса желания, что решила показать ему женщину, воспоминания о которой до сих пор волновали его, а вместе с ней — самое страшное, самое мучительное его воспоминание?

Каллен снова вспомнил свой сон, и его снова затопило чувство мучительного стыда. Дело было не в том, что он наблюдал со стороны пошлое и вульгарное соитие женщины, которую он жаждал, но которая осталась для него недоступна. Ему было стыдно за свою слабость.

Стыд. Сколько Каллен себя помнил, его всегда съедал стыд. За себя, за собственную ничтожность, за собственную _обыкновенность_. Иногда это ощущение было настолько невыносимым, что он едва мог показаться на глаза друзьям и сослуживцам. Иногда задвигалось далеко, напоминая о себе лишь легкими уколами. Но никогда не уходило полностью. Не было ни минуты его жизни, когда бы Каллену не было за себя стыдно. 

Он никогда не был доволен собой. Он всегда ощущал себя неполноценным. Недостаточно умным, недостаточно компетентным, недостаточно смелым. И что бы он ни делал, как бы ни рвал спину — выходило неидеально. Не так, как он хотел. И голос стыда нашептывал ему: «Ты ничтожен. Ты жалок. Ты даже не смог справиться с такой ерундой». Каллену нечего было возразить этому голосу. Он был с ним согласен.

Но все равно каждый раз он старался, старался изо всех сил. Потому что на самом деле он старался… заслужить любовь.

Каллен был уверен — чувствовал это подспудно, каким-то глубинным животным нутром — что он никому не нужен таким, какой он есть. Потому что он настоящий — труслив, слаб и жалок. Никто не полюбит его таким. Каллен бы и сам такого не полюбил.

Потому у него и не сложилась личная жизнь. Когда его спрашивали об этом, он отвечал, что у него не было времени, что долг был и есть для него превыше всего. Конечно, в этом была доля правды, но не вся. Оказалось, что быть с кем-то — слишком страшно. Быть с кем-то вместе означает открыться этому кому-то, означает показать, каков ты есть. Каллен попробовал — и не смог. Он все равно старался _казаться_. Носить маску, притворяться, лгать или не говорить всей правды, все, что угодно, но только не показать свое собственное «я». Потому что тогда от него бы отвернулись, бросили, отвергли. А быть отвергнутым невыносимо. Лучше никогда не испытывать любви, лучше всю жизнь быть одиноким, лучше не быть вообще — все что угодно, только не быть отвергнутым. 

Но не один страх руководил им. Больше всего на свете он жаждал признания. 

В груди его жила черная бездонная дыра, которая вечно требовала любви, похвал, восхищения, безусловного принятия. Дыра, которую он никогда не мог насытить. Все, что он мог — иногда бросать туда крохи полученного одобрения, словно куски мяса оголодавшему зверю — и голод отступал, но ненадолго. 

Иногда Каллену казалось, что он по-настоящему существует только в те моменты, когда его хвалят. Без похвал его все равно что не было.

Каллен сам понимал, что это ненормально, и старался держать своего голодного зверя в узде — или хотя бы за решеткой. Но справиться с ним он не мог, как ни старался. И это тоже вызывало стыд. 

Он прятался за фасадом бескорыстного, самоотверженного служения и все равно жаждал признания. Но то, что все-таки выпадало ему, никогда не удовлетворяло его полностью. В Кинлохе он был на хорошем счету, Рыцарь-Командор Грегор хвалил его, но этого было мало. С Мередит было в чем-то лучше, а в чем-то хуже — ее похвалы были редки, но — возможно как раз из-за их редкости — радовали намного сильнее, но и этого, и этого тоже было мало. Иногда он напоминал себе крайне избалованного ребенка, который требовал, чтобы ему приносили все новые и новые игрушки, ломал все купленное, требовал новое, а при отказе чувствовал сильную боль и обиду.

Потому что он был не как все. Он никогда бы не признался в этом вслух, никому, ни единой душе. Но в глубине своего сердца, с самого раннего детства — знал, был уверен, что отличается от большинства, что он был рожден для великих дел.

Каллен не просто должен был стать одним из лучших. Он знал, что _он и есть_ один из лучших. Поэтому каждая его неудача казалась ему настоящей катастрофой: если неудача постигает обыкновенного человека, в этом нет ничего удивительного, но Каллен знал, что ему дано больше, чем большинству — а потому требовал с себя не как со всех.

И все же было в жизни Каллена то, что он называл «точками победы». Иногда у него… получалось. Военные операции проходили удачно, заговоры раскрывались, беды предотвращались, злодеев наказывали, подчиненных и горожан удавалось убедить и воззвать к разуму. 

Вот тогда — в эти кратчайшие моменты победы — у него за спиной расправлялись крылья. Он чувствовал себя сильным, свободным. Он чувствовал себя — наконец-то — достойным любви.

И тогда тот Каллен, что стыдился своего несовершенства, своих слабостей и недостатков, уходил в тень, а голодный зверь в бездонной дыре на время насыщался и ложился спать. Жаль только, что длился его сон совсем недолго, но Каллену казалось, что каждая новая его победа чуть-чуть увеличивает это время… или ему хотелось на это надеяться.

Адамант, например, был такой «точкой победы». Крепость взяли, демонов уничтожили, противников-Стражей, по возможности сохранили, среди солдат Инквизиции потери оказались минимальны. Каллен по праву гордился этой операцией. Ровно до того момента, пока не прилетел высший дракон, подчиняющийся Корифею. Каллен, как увидел его, побежал, не помня себя, на главный двор…

Не успел. Стражи сдались, но Кларель погибла, одна из башен была полностью разрушена, а Инквизитор с отрядом… Он сначала не поверил тому, что услышал: Инквизитор пропала в портале в Тень, который создали и поддерживали Стражи-малефикары. Куда именно вел этот портал, знал, вероятно, только трижды проклятый чародей Эримонд, но он сам валялся без сознания.

Слово «паника» было слишком слабым описанием того, что почувствовали все при этой новости.

Но Эвелина вернулась. Вернулась из самой Тени! Со всеми своими соратниками и Стражем Алистером, со всеми, кроме Хоук. Каллен был уверен, что после всего случившегося гнев Инквизитора обрушится на Стражей, что она прикажет их уничтожить или хотя бы выгнать из Орлея и Ферелдена, надолго, может, навсегда. Но она простила их. Более того: приняла в Инквизицию. Каллен не понимал такого решения и не принял его. Готов был выполнять, но не принял.

Это обесценило его победу. Лишило его признания. 

Войска Инквизиции вернулись в Скайхолд, и многие уцелевшие Стражи поехали с ними. В том числе и Алистер. Каллен слышал, что Алистер хотел сразу отправиться в Вейсхаупт, доложить Первому Стражу о ситуации и предупредить Стражей Андерфелса, но Инквизитор отговорила его. Послание может донести любой, сказала она, а ты сейчас как никогда нужен Ордену, нужен своим братьям.

И теперь Стражи — как часть Инквизиции — стояли временным лагерем возле реки, у подножия той горы, на которой возвышался Скайхолд. Многие из них заходили в замок — выпить эля, обменяться новостями, купить овса для лошадей, сходить в мыльню и прочее. Некоторые, как он слышал, лежали в лазарете. 

И все стремились к Стражу Алистеру, хотя бы на пару слов.

Алистер. Каллен невольно поморщился.

Алистер. Алистер. Может, как раз Алистер и был той причиной, почему демоница разбудила эти ужасные воспоминания.

С тех пор, как Алистер появился в Скайхолде, Каллен тщательно его избегал и общался только по делу. Предпочитал посылать записки через солдат и только в крайнем случае разговаривал лично. Оправдывался постоянной занятостью, что было почти правдой.

Потому что стоило Каллену посмотреть в глаза Алистеру, как стыд переполнял его, заливал до края, стыда было так много, что Каллен с трудом мог стоять на ногах и трезво соображать. Ведь Алистер — один из немногих людей на свете — знал его позорную тайну. Он видел его настоящего: слабого, жалкого, умоляющего. Он тоже был в Башне, когда отряд Амелл освобождал Круг, он тоже слышал его полубезумные горячечные признания и, конечно, все понял. 

Знать, видеть, осознавать, что этот человек был свидетелем твоего падения, твоего унижения, твоей ничтожности… Может быть, Алистер даже никогда бы и не заговорил с ним об этом. Но сама возможность такого парализовала Каллена неуправляемым мертвым ужасом. Он благодарил Создателя уже за то, что Лелианы не было в Кинлохе в тот день. 

Они сломали его — там, в магической клетке. Демоны, маги, неважно кто. Они. Его. Сломали. После случившегося он стал другим человеком, которому больше не была ведома жалость к магам. 

А еще при виде Алистера Каллена съедали зависть и ревность. Ведь это был мужчина, которого полюбила Солона Амелл.

Солона. Его запретная любовь. Его самое дорогое, самое трепетное воспоминание. Это было нечто, с чем Каллен не смог справиться. 

Он не должен был ее любить. Это было неправильно, это противоречило его долгу храмовника, это было неуместно и несвоевременно, и еще множество всяких «не». Но он любил и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он так жаждал ее, что у него перехватывало дыхание. Жаждал не ее тела, нет — Каллен считал, что холодноват по природе, и плотское влечение он бы мог побороть. Он жаждал ее саму. Ее внимания, ее ласки, ее любви. Они могли бы ни разу в жизни даже не соединиться в поцелуе, но если бы он знал, что все ее помыслы устремлены к нему, он был бы счастлив. Он хотел обладать ее душой, целиком, безусловно, полностью. На другое он не был согласен. 

Он помнил, каково это — быть влюбленным по уши. Сердце билось часто и громко, когда он видел ее, мысли путались, по ночам спалось плохо. Может быть, через это проходит каждый человек в юности, а может, дело было именно в ней? Ответа он не знал и, похоже, никогда не узнает.

Само его чувство нарушало все запреты. Между ними ничего не было и быть не могло, даже если бы она и ответила взаимностью.

Но она не ответила. Ходила, вечно погруженная в свои думы, немного странная, немного не от мира сего, словно носила в себе какую-то особую тайну, в которую была посвящена она одна. С ним Солона была неизменно вежливо-холодна, как и со всеми остальными. Здоровалась при встрече. Однажды попросила передвинуть стремянку, чтобы достать книги на самом верху книжного шкафа. Однажды поинтересовалась, как играть в «королевы» — а он так растерялся, что два слова связать не смог. Самый длинный диалог, который между ними был, состоялся после ее Истязания, и он, дурень, тогда сказал, что именно он должен был перерезать ей глотку.

Потом был переворот в Круге, и тогда он увидел ее в последний раз.

А она — она уже тогда смотрела только на Алистера. 

О том, что Солона и Алистер полюбили друг друга, он узнал, как и многие, из слухов.

Несколько месяцев спустя после восстания Ульдреда, когда его душевное состояние улучшилось и он снова мог служить, до Башни донеслись слухи о Героине Ферелдена, сразившей архидемона и остановившей Мор. А потом, во время всеобщих празднований, рассказывали, что единственные Серые Стражи Ферелдена любят друг друга, что они пара. Все говорили, что это так красиво и так естественно: любовь, остановившая Мор.

Все говорили так. И только он молчал и натянуто улыбался. 

Перевод в Киркволл стал облегчением. 

Так что — да, он завидовал Алистеру. Понимал, что это полный бред. Но завидовал.

Почему Алистер? Что в Алистере было такого, чего она не нашла у него? И что, дыхание Создателя, все остальные нашли в нем?

Потому что Алистера, кажется, любили все. Инквизитор проводила с ним много времени. Лелиана, Жозефина, Кассандра советовались с ним. Железный Бык и его отряд его обожали. Сэра, Варрик, Дориан — все находили время, чтобы перемолвиться с ним словечком. Даже Морриган, казалось, прятала улыбку, когда он приходил в сад и иногда играл с ее сыном.

Каллен застонал, сжал руки в кулаки и приставил их к вискам. Создатель милосердный, но почему?! Почему Амелл выбрала Алистера, а не его? Что в нем такого, чего нет у меня? Каллен сотню раз задавался этим вопросом и не понимал.

Ведь они с Алистером похожи. Оба воины, преданные своему долгу. Оба обучались на храмовника, пусть Алистеру и не пришлось глотать лириум и выслеживать малефикаров, но навыки свои он использовал. Оба служат в военных орденах, руки обоих привыкли к мечу и щиту, оба привыкли рисковать своей жизнью. Даже в чертах лиц прослеживалось нечто похожее. 

Почему же он? Что она нашла в Алистере, чего не смогла найти в нем? И есть ли такая причина, или все в руках Создателя? И почему, демоны побери, даже десять лет спустя, этот вопрос его все еще занимает? 

Каллен покачал головой и еще раз умылся. Но на этот раз холодная вода помогла совсем ненадолго, и бесплодные попытки понять и осмыслить то, что понять и осмыслить было невозможно, вернулись.

Если бы не было Кинлоха. Если бы она не родилась магом. Если бы он не стал храмовником. Если бы не было Серых Стражей. Если бы она никогда не узнала Алистера. Если бы они встретились где-то просто так, как мужчина и женщина… могло ли у них что-то… получиться? Слово «полюбить» Каллену было страшно произнести даже мысленно. 

Каллену почему-то казалось, что из всех живущих на свете разумных существ Солона единственная могла бы принять его таким, какой он есть. От одной этой мысли сладко замирало сердце. Это была недостижимая, невозможная мечта. Но от этой мечты даже голодный зверь внутри переставал кидаться на решетку и только тихо, тоскливо скулил. 

Это были мучительные, а главное — бесплодные размышления. И все же он не мог избавиться от них.

Размышляя так, Каллен почти оделся. От мыслей его отвлек какой-то шум и переполох около ворот.


	2. Амелл

— Как, говорите, вас зовут?

— Меня зовут Солона Амелл, — повторила она негромко, но четко. — Я Страж-Командор Ферелдена.

Привратные стражи Скайхолда — невысокая крепкая женщина с короткими рыжими волосами и тощий смуглый парень — еще раз переглянулись. Амелл не винила их: ранним утром в замок приходит женщина в потрепанной одежде, без каких-либо знаков принадлежности к Ордену, и заявляет, что она — Страж-Командор. На их месте она бы тоже не поверила.

— Позовите Стража Алистера, — спокойно предложила она. — Он подтвердит, что это я. Или сестру Соловей. 

Стражница еще раз обменялась взглядом с напарником, а потом кивнула, соглашаясь:

— Ждите здеся. Где Страж Алистер, точно не ведаю, он и на реке может быть, но советницу позову. И тебе… вам… в общем, лучше бы это было правдой, — угрожающим тоном произнесла она. 

Лошадь, белая с серым пятном, которую Амелл купила в Джейдере и которую она про себя называла «Звездочка», тоскливо заржала и нервно постучала копытами по мощеным плитам моста. Звездочка шла целые сутки, останавливаясь лишь пару раз на привал. Учитывая, что она и так-то была не самой молодой и сильной в мире лошадью, путешествие далось ей нелегко.

Амелл взяла ее под уздцы и погладила по крупу, стараясь успокоить.

— Потерпи, маленькая. Сейчас нас пустят в замок, и ты отдохнешь в хорошем теплом стойле. Попрошу, чтобы тебе насыпали овса. У вас же есть конюшни? — обратилась Амелл к оставшемуся привратнику.

Паренек уставился на нее недоверчиво, словно она спрашивала о чем-то подозрительном, но все же ответил:

— Как не быть, есть. И хорошие.

Звездочка устала, она сама устала. Амелл прислонилась к стене, прикрыла глаза и представила, как рыжая стражница поднимается в замок (интересно, Лелиана живет в главной башне или занимает отдельную?), ищет Лелиану, находит. Как передает сообщение. И как меняется лицо Лелианы, и как она расспрашивает стражницу о прибывшей гостье. 

Амелл оглядела себя. Одежда ее, конечно, вызывала вопросы — шерстяной некрашеный лиф, старая потрепанная юбка, в которой вот-вот появятся дыры, видавшие виды сапоги, черный плащ… Она выглядела как небогатая горожанка. Не как маг, не как командующий Стражами целой страны. 

Оставалось надеяться, что Лелиана узнает ее в лицо. 

Амелл считала, что за десять лет не сильно изменилась. Разве что прическа… Тогда, в год Мора, она носила короткие волосы до плеч, а сейчас они отросли чуть ниже лопаток, и она заплетала их в косу. Но все остальное — рост, цвет волос, цвет глаз — все должно совпасть. 

Но если все же Лелиана не спросит о ее внешности, решит, что это чья-то глупая шутка? Нет, должна спросить. Подозрительность Левой Руки Верховной Жрицы сейчас была Амелл на руку. 

Так и вышло. Ее окликнули, Амелл повернула голову — и тут же встретилась взглядом с Лелианой, которая спешила к замковым воротам.

— Слава Создателю! — искренне, хотя и несколько суховато, произнесла Лелиана. — Мне донесли, что ты недавно прибыла в Вал Руайо, но я и предположить не могла, что ты окажешься здесь, и так скоро!

Лелиана шагнула к ней и взяла ее руки в свои — жест вышел немного неловким, но искренним. Сколько же они не виделись? Три года? Четыре? Амелл почувствовала прохладцу в ее приветствии, но не знала, чем она вызвана. Ситуацией со Стражами? Какими-то новостями, о которых она пока не знает? Или просто Лелиана за время службы на Верховную Жрицу растеряла свои непринужденные, почти детские манеры?

Солона помнила Лелиану раздираемой противоречиями — доброта в ней сочеталась с расчетливостью, наивность с хитростью, а вера в собственную исключительность — с постоянными сомнениями в себе и своем выборе. Лелиана, которую она видела перед собой, была холодной, закрытой, со льдистыми глазами, не выражающими ничего. И все же — или показалось? — что-то теплое мелькнуло у нее на лице, когда она увидела давнюю подругу.

Из-за плеча Лелианы выглянула вторая женщина, которую Амелл не знала. Черные волосы, очень смуглая гладкая кожа, пышное тело и дорогая одежда. Аристократка или богатая торговка. Антива или Неварра, пожалуй. 

— Это и в самом деле Героиня Ферелдена? — взволнованно спросила она. 

— Дорогая, позволь тебе представить посла Инквизиции Жозефину Монтилье, — сказала Лелиана. — Она возглавляет нашу дипломатическую миссию.

— Рада приветствовать вас в Инквизиции, Страж-Командор, — все еще волнуясь, но очень искренне и дружелюбно произнесла Монтилье. Ее теплота контрастировала с холодноватым приемом Лелианы.

— Я тоже рада, — ответила Амелл. И тут же задала вопрос, который ее занимал сильнее всего: — Где Алистер? 

Сердце ее забилось с утроенной силой. Здесь ли он? Не ранен ли? Они не виделись больше года. Ей бы только увидеть его, прикоснуться к нему. И тогда у нее хватит сил на все.

— Он тут, дорогая, он в Скайхолде, — заверила ее Лелиана. — Сейчас позовем его.

Они прошли во двор. Лелиана попросила какого-то солдата сбегать за Стражем Алистером, а замковый слуга, молоденький эльф, взял под уздцы лошадь Амелл и предложил увести ее в конюшню. Амелл еще раз погладила Звездочку и попросила дать ей овса.

— Она заслужила. Я провела в седле почти сутки, для такой немолодой лошадки это тяжеловато. Но она почти не жаловалась, — призналась она. 

Обернувшись к Лелиане и послу Монтилье, она спросила:

— Полагаю, мне нужно встретиться с Инквизитором. Когда можно организовать нашу встречу?

«Организовать встречу». Амелл намеренно использовала эту формулировку. Она не просит аудиенции, нет, она дает понять, что они с Инквизитором на равных, и что их встреча необходима. Как будет на самом деле, чем это закончится — еще неизвестно, но пока она может хоть немного склонить чашу весов на свою сторону, она будет это использовать. Не для себя, конечно. Для Ордена. Судя по тому, что она слышала про Стражей и Адамант, Стражам сейчас как никогда нужен уверенный, сильный лидер. Амелл не знала, хватит ли у нее сил вернуть уважение к Стражам. Но она точно знала, что приложит к этому все усилия. Стражи были ее семьей. Единственной семьей, что у нее была.

— Инквизитора пока нет, — ответила Лелиана. — Она с небольшим отрядом задержалась в Эмприз-дю-Лионе, но уже едет обратно. Вернется, полагаю, через два-три дня.

— Солона? — этот голос, светлый, мягкий и чуть хриплый, она бы узнала из сотен тысяч, и ее сердце забилось так сильно, что, казалось, сломает ребра изнутри. Она невольно ахнула — легкие заполнились воздухом, плечи поднялись, в животе разлетелись бабочки. Надеясь и замирая, она повернулась на этот голос.

_ Он _ спускался во двор по каменной лестнице, щурясь на солнце, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Утренние лучи золотили его рыжеватые волосы, отражались в сильверитовом нагруднике с двуглавым грифоном. Алистер. Живой. Здесь. Рядом. 

Сколько раз Солона представляла себе их встречу! Она представляла, что будет спокойной и рассудительной. Что улыбнется, пожмет его руку и займется делами. И только когда они наконец останутся наедине, она позволит себе… позволит себе все.

И вот пожалуйста — она, позабыв все приличия, позабыв, что нужно держать лицо и казаться уверенной в себе — бежит к нему, захлебываясь в истеричном, слепом, бьющем сквозь горло восторге, и через пару мгновений он подхватывает ее, заключает в кольцо сильных рук, поднимает над землей, прижимает к себе.

Ушли тьма, холод и одиночество, ушли отчаяние и тоска, ушли страх и слабость. Они снова вместе. Значит, все снова правильно. Значит, им снова все по силам. 

Когда наконец Алистер отпустил ее, поставил на ступеньку рядом, ее ноги так ослабели — то ли от утомительного путешествия, то ли от волнения — что она поскользнулась, ахнула, вцепилась в Алистера… И вот они уже оба поскальзываются, падают с лестницы и лежат оба на земле, потирая ушибленные бока.

Да, за эти полтора года Солона много раз представляла себе их встречу. Но она никак не могла представить, что будет вот так валяться на земле и в грязи, обнимаясь с Алистером на глазах у всех, попеременно то плача, то смеясь, и тщетно стараясь встать.

Когда первая эйфория прошла, Солона вытерла глаза тыльной стороной перчатки, запоздало осознав, что и они тоже в земле, и огляделась по сторонам. Несмотря на раннее утро, во внутреннем дворе было прилично народу — люди, эльфы, гномы, даже кунари. Конечно, на них глазели, но без осуждения, скорее с любопытством. На лицах некоторых играла улыбка.

— Дорогая, тебе нужно привести себя в порядок, — со сдержанной улыбкой, в которой было столько же наигранности, сколько и искренности, произнесла Лелиана и подала ей руку.

Амелл встала, оглядела себя. Юбка все же порвалась, плащ, с которого она выбивала снег еще пару часов назад, теперь был в грязи и пыли. Алистер встал рядом и ухватил ее за руку, не желая отпускать и продолжая вглядываться в ее лицо, будто не веря, что это не сон.

— И вправду нужно.

Посол Монтилье снова разволновалась.

— Прошу прощения от имени Инквизиции, Страж-Командор, — сказала она. — Мы не были готовы к вашему приезду. Конечно, мы бы выделили вам отдельные комнаты, но условия в Скайхолде, как видите, пока оставляют желать лучшего. 

Дипломатов не поймешь: то ли она действительно переживает, то ли просто печется о том, какое впечатление Инквизиция производит на возможного союзника. Амелл покачала головой.

— Крыши над головой будет достаточно. 

— Мне же выделили северо-восточную башню, — сказал Алистер. — И крыша там, представляешь, почти целая. 

Амелл улыбнулась.

— Что еще надо усталому путнику? Разве что горячей похлебки… и целой юбки, — со вздохом призналась она. 

— В любом случае, дорогая, тебе придется дождаться приезда Инквизитора, — сказала Лелиана. 

— Я надеялась, что она уже здесь, чтобы решить проблемы как можно быстрее. Но, может, так и лучше, — задумчиво произнесла Амелл. — Алистер пока расскажет мне обо всем из первых рук. И еще мне нужно пообщаться с другими Стражами.

— Поверь, рассказать есть о чем, — сообщил Алистер, по-прежнему не отпуская ее руку. — Мне бы кто-нибудь о таком поведал — ни за что бы не поверил. Кларель, драконы, маги крови, венатори, демоны, а дальше… Тень и… и дух Джустинии, и… И Хоук, — его голос дрогнул, на лице отобразилась скорбь.

Хоук. Солона еще раз утерла лицо и кивнула.

— Я уже знаю про Хоук. 

Алистер отвел ее в ту башню, где жил сам. Фактически в ней было две комнаты — одна снизу, другая сверху, но верхняя была необитаема, там валялись какие-то ящики, доски и мешки. Крыша от времени прохудилась в нескольких местах, но была забита свежевыструганными досками — везде, кроме угла возле западной стены.

Амелл осмотрелась. Обстановка не отличалась роскошью, но все необходимое в ней было. Очаг, уже потушенный, аккуратно сложенные дрова, котелок, ведро с водой. Возле входа в углу — стойка для оружия и доспехов. На восточной стене, под узким окном-бойницей — простая кровать, застеленная толстыми одеялами из серой шерсти. Пара стульев, сундук. Стола, впрочем, не было, и Амелл стало любопытно, где же Алистер пишет письма. Он же должен был их писать? 

Пока Алистер разжигал очаг, Солона сняла свой посох, аккуратно поставила его на стойку. Сняла дорожную сумку через плечо, потерла затекшую шею, потянулась, разминая спину и руки.

— Вот, сейчас потеплее станет, — удовлетворенно сказал Алистер и подбросил еще пару поленьев. Повернул голову к Солоне, помолчал, всматриваясь в нее со странным выражением лица.

— А ты точно не сновидение? — уточнил он. — Может, я сплю, а какой-нибудь дух надежды сейчас витает надо мной в Тени? Давай ты меня ущипнешь, прямо сейчас. Или нет, погоди, я передумал. Не щипай. Если ты сон, то я не хочу просыпаться.

— Я не сновидение, — рассмеялась Амелл. — Но ущипнуть могу. Если хорошо попросишь. 

Алистер встал и начал быстро расстегивать застежки на перчатках. 

— Тогда стой где стоишь и не двигайся, — попросил он.

— Почему же?

— Потому что… — он стянул перчатку с левой руки и принялся за правую. — Если ты не сновидение… То я хочу…

— Да?

Он снял оставшуюся перчатку и бросил обе, не глядя, на кровать. Шагнул к Солоне — неожиданно быстро, неожиданно широко — и приложил обе руки к ее щекам.

— Хочу убедиться, что это не сон, — выдохнул он в ее губы.

Она потянулась к нему. Губы, языки, дыхание, руки — все сплелось, перемешалось. «Вместе, — звучало у нее в голове. — Вместе. Мы снова вместе». 

Сколько длился поцелуй, Солона не знала — время перестало существовать. Когда, наконец, Алистер отстранился — от ее губ, но не от нее — ее качало от усталости и нервного возбуждения. 

Но, как бы хорошо ни было, все же она не могла забыть, зачем она здесь и кто она.

— Алистер, — она сжала его руки и заглянула в глаза. — Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло в Адаманте? 

Он сразу помрачнел. Вздохнул, покачал головой, посмотрел куда-то вверх, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Ох, дыхание Создателя! Дракон. Кларель. Бездна. И тот дух… И Кошмар. Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Я бы сам ни за что не поверил. 

— Время у нас есть. 

Алистер еще раз оглядел Солону, словно увидел ее впервые.

— У тебя покрасневшие глаза, дрожат руки, и ты еле-еле держишься на ногах. А рассказывать придется долго. Давай ты сначала отдохнешь, потому что все это лучше слушать со свежей головой. Кроме того… И у тебя тоже есть что мне рассказать, так ведь? — он пытливо всмотрелся в Амелл, и она кивнула. — Инквизитора пока нет, так что успеем.

Это звучало разумно, и Амелл согласилась. 

— Где у тебя тут можно умыться? 

— Кстати про умывание, — вспомнил он. — Я недавно встал и подогревал себе воду, и у меня осталось еще примерно полведра. А кувшин и таз вон, возле очага. 

— Я лучше умоюсь холодной. Хотя помыться тоже бы не помешало.

— Я подогрею еще.

Алистер повесил над огнем котелок с водой. Амелл налила в таз воды, зачерпнула обеими горстями и хорошенько умылась. Теперь, когда напряжение начало ее покидать, усталость накатила сильнее, и у нее даже закружилась голова. 

— Радость моя, все же открой секрет: откуда у тебя этот наряд и почему он такой? — спросил Алистер, по-доброму усмехаясь. — У тебя что, совсем закончились деньги? Ты утратила свой природный дар доставать их из воздуха?

Амелл вытерла лицо, ощущая, что кожа чуть саднит — от мороза и горного солнца. 

— Ну, мой доспех… скажем, встретила нелегкая судьба. От него пришлось избавиться. Конкретно этот наряд я купила в Джейдере, и, поверь мне, по сравнению с тем, что на мне тогда было, это королевская одежда. Кроме того, такое платье помогает сохранить инкогнито, а это мне было на руку. Надеюсь, в Скайхолде найдется портной или торговец? Потому что Стражу-Командору не пристало ходить в дырявой юбке.

— Найдется. А если нет, разденем кого-нибудь, — пообещал Алистер. 

— Разденем?

— Почему нет? Дождемся ночи, нацепим маски, подкараулим кого-нибудь. Тебе, кажется, нравится орлейская мода? В Скайхолде очень много орлейских аристократов с тех пор, как Инквизитор заключила союз с императрицей Селиной.

— Терпеть не могу орлейскую моду. Но если ничего другого нет… Предлагаешь раздеть какую-нибудь графиню? 

— Она не обеднеет от потери одного платья. Так и вижу тебя с каким-нибудь темно-красным лифом и широкой юбкой. Широкой-широкой, прям колоколом. Тогда ты будешь не идти, а парить над землей. 

От огня в комнате начало разливаться тепло, и Амелл почувствовала, что ее вот-вот разморит. Алистер расстегнул свою клепаную куртку и повесил ее на стойку, оставшись только в штанах и рубашке.

— Ты тоже снимай с себя все, любовь моя, — посмеиваясь, посоветовал Алистер. — Найдем мы замену твоей юбке. 

Солона распустила завязки на поясе и скинула дырявую юбку на стул. Хорошо, что на ней была еще нижняя юбка и теплые шерстяные чулки, иначе ночью в горах пришлось бы тяжко. Амелл сняла и нижнюю юбку. Расшнуровала лиф. Присела на кровать и стянула чулки, оставшись в одной льняной камизе с воротом на шнуровке и длинными рукавами.

Алистер сел рядом, притянул ее к себе. Она с удовольствием уткнулась носом в его шею, втягивая ноздрями знакомый родной запах, знакомое родное тепло. Алистер здесь, целый и невредимый, Стражи сохранены, ложный Зов ушел — значит, самое страшное уже позади. А со всем остальным она как-нибудь справится. 

Руки Алистера гладили ее тело через камизу, сжали на мгновение левую грудь, опустились к бедрам. Она так давно не занималась любовью, не ощущала ласк любимых рук, что начала быстро возбуждаться, несмотря на волнение и усталость.

Внезапно он опустился перед ней на колени, поднял подол камизы… Должно быть, сейчас он опрокинет ее на кровать, ляжет сверху… Или подтянет за бедра к себе… Между ног свело сладкой судорогой, сердце стучало громко, возбуждение и приятное предвкушение залили ее.

Но он только приложился поцелуем к ее бедру — сначала губы, потом язык, влажный и нежный.

— Ох, Алистер, — только и смогла выдохнуть она.

Но он отстранился, отвернулся.

— Нет, не сейчас, — хрипло сказал он. — Сначала мы тебя помоем.

Она не понимала. 

— Но нам необязательно ждать.

— А я хочу. Как там говорят? Десерт, который долго готовили, кажется слаще.

Алистер подошел к очагу и заглянул в котелок, оценивая объем воды.

— Тебя мы помоем, но на волосы, боюсь, воды не хватит. 

Солона ощупала косу. За восемнадцать месяцев путешествия ее волосы отросли, и их пришлось заплетать. Конечно, коса удобна в походе, но… Амелл любила «свободные» волосы, без заколок, лент и шнурков. Надо постричься. Оставить чуть-чуть выше плеч, как обычно. 

— У тебя есть ножницы или нож поострее? 

Алистер посмотрел на Солону. Потом на ее косу. Сразу все понял. 

— Расплетай. 

Вышло не очень ровно, но плевать. Потом она найдет цирюльника или банщицу, или кого угодно, лишь бы руки у него были умелые. Сейчас достаточно того, что голове стало свободнее и легче, а передние пряди привычно легли вперед, обрамляя щеки.

Она встряхнула головой. 

— Так даже лучше: меньше намочу волосы и не лягу в постель с мокрой головой. А потом уже хорошенько помоюсь в… Здесь есть мыльни? Или придется здесь, в башне?

— Есть мыльни, как не быть. В подвале. 

Она скинула камизу, положила на кровать и встала ногами в невысокую широкую бадью. Алистер зачерпнул воду из ковшика и вылил ей на шею и плечи, медленно и осторожно. Потом еще. И еще. Водные струи нежно и ласково прикасались к коже, кровь разогналась, и по телу разлилось тепло. 

— Ох, как хорошо, — вырвалось у нее.

— Когда ты в последний раз мылась? — посмеиваясь, спросил он и снова вылил на нее воду.

— В Орзаммаре. Точнее, в таверне возле входа. Мне сообщили, что оттуда до Скайхолда три-четыре дня пути, и дорога сложная. Так что я поняла, что это мой последний шанс. Передай мыло.

— Я сам тебя помою. 

Она удовлетворенно промычала что-то и раскинула руки пошире, становясь к нему спиной. 

Пальцы Алистера через мягкую скользкую ткань прикасались к ней — затылок, шея, плечи, лопатки, поясница. Потом он снова намылил тряпку и развернул Солону к себе. Шея, плечи, ключицы, обе груди (Амелл закусила губу от удовольствия, между ног запульсировало горячее и нетерпеливое), округлость живота. Алистер прикасался к ней мягко, но сдерживая желание, не так, как любовник ласкает партнершу, а скорее, как нанятый массажист пытается расслабить клиента. Амелл знала, что на самом деле он сильно желает ее, но хочет оттянуть удовольствие. 

Алистер набрал в ковшик воды и начал смывать мыло с ее кожи.

— Не думала, что сразу по прибытию в Скайхолд меня будут мыть, а моя кожа начнет благоухать черным лотосом и бергамотом, — посмеиваясь, сказала Амелл. 

Алистер набрал еще ковшик и снова вылил на нее.

— А я не думал, что утром в моей комнате будет стоять обнаженная женщина, благоухать черным лотосом, а я буду хотеть ее так, что челюсть скоро сведет, а зубы раскрошатся. 

— Так в чем же дело?

— Тсс, тихо. Мы еще не закончили.

Смыв мыло с верхней части тела, Алистер сел на корточки и начал намыливать ее ягодицы. Пару раз он легонько ущипнул ее, отчего она тихо, но радостно вскрикнула. Амелл думала, что он опустится ниже, и уже предвкушала, как эта теплая мягкая ткань проскользнет ей между ног и… Но вместо этого Алистер начал намывать ей колени и икры.

— Приподними ногу, помоем твои пяточки и пальчики, — ласково попросил он.

Правая нога, потом левая. Потом снова колени и чуть выше. 

— Ты, кажется, кое-что пропустил, — укоризненно произнесла она. 

— Потерпи. Некоторые части тела заслуживают особого внимания. 

Он намылил ей ягодицы. Смыл, слегка сжав пальцами бедра — возле косточек, там, где она особенно любила. 

— Ну, а теперь… 

Он почти прошептал, но она поняла. Инстинктивно чуть подалась к нему, закрыла глаза…

Пальцы Алистера, теплые и скользкие от мыла, коснулись ее половых губ — легко-легко, почти неощутимо. От этого интимного прикосновения она задрожала всем телом. Возбуждение, родившееся внизу живота, ударной волной поднялось вверх, на секунду остановилось в груди и ключицах, а потом пробрало до самой макушки. 

Он усилил нажим — и кожные складки расступились, раскрылись, словно лепестки цветка навстречу утренним лучам солнца. 

Все ее тело звенело, пылало и пело, разбуженное желанием Алистера, его прикосновениями, его близостью. Пело от радости, от любви, от сладости. Ни один мужчина на свете не вызывал в ней даже близко ничего подобного. 

Когда его пальцы начали обводить клитор, а затем проникли и внутрь, она не удержалась, вскрикнула и зашаталась — если бы Алистер ее не поймал, она бы упала. 

Внезапно она ощутила его поцелуй — на правой ноге, на внутренней части — настолько сильный, что сначала она подумала, будто Алистер ее укусил, но это были всего лишь его губы и язык. Если бы она не была настолько возбуждена, это было бы больно, но сейчас боль только придавала сил и желания.

— Не останавливайся, — призывно сказала Амелл охрипшим от возбуждения голосом.

Алистер простонал-прохрипел что-то безумное, неразборчивое. Схватил ковшик, смыл мыло между ее ног, елозя пальцами быстро, почти грубо — поэтому смыл и часть смазки. Потом встал и потянулся к ее губам, приник к ней, проникая языком в ее рот умело, требовательно и нежно. Амелл обхватила его шею все еще мокрыми руками, сильнее прижала к себе, стремясь раствориться, забыться, брать и отдавать. Это была их песня, старая, давно знакомая, немного подзабытая за месяцы разлуки — и тем сладостнее было вспоминать ее снова.

Алистер торопливо расшнуровал штаны, приспустил их и протянул руки к ногам Амелл, желая подхватить ее за бедра, но она остановила его: 

— Я вся мокрая, дай хотя бы полотенцем оботрусь…

— Плевать. 

— Я промочу твою рубашку! 

— Плевать, я сказал!

И она сдалась, подняла левую ногу, почти впрыгнула на Алистера. Он перенес ее из бадьи чуть левее, к стене возле очага, прижал, напряг ноги, пальцами раздвинул ее нижние губы, проник внутрь… 

— А-ах, — только и вырвалось у нее. 

Только сейчас она поняла, насколько она скользкая.

Алистер прижался лбом к стене, то ли простонал, то ли выругался и начал двигаться — быстро, яростно, глубоко… и все же недостаточно глубоко, Амелл хотелось еще глубже, еще сильнее.

Если раньше ее тело будто пело, то сейчас оно кричало, как кричала и она, позабыв обо всем — что они в чужом замке, что идет война, что их могут, в конце концов, услышать. 

Они не занимались любовью — они воссоединялись друг с другом, телом и мыслями. Их несла волна, накатываясь все сильнее и сильнее, все выше и выше, пока, наконец, не достигла пика и не обрушилась на берег со всей устрашающей мощью шторма. 

Амелл в последний раз вскрикнула, задрожала всем телом, выгнулась, как лопнувшая струна, падая в бездну удовольствия — такого острого, что, казалось, она умрет. Вслед за ней кончил и Алистер, вцепившись руками в ее бедра так сильно, что на них, вероятно, скоро появятся синяки.

Плевать. На все плевать. Сейчас были только они одни.

Остыв, Алистер осторожно опустил ее на пол. Солона размяла затекшие ноги. Внутри сладко и протяжно ныло. Она бы, наверное, не отказалась от еще одного раза, но усталость снова взяла свое. Приткнулась к Алистеру — вот сюда, в ее место, в ямку шеи, там, где сходятся ключицы. Вдохнула, ощутив родной и знакомый запах. Он обнял ее своими большими уютными руками и чуть покачал, словно ребенка. 

Она дома, пронзила ее мысль. Неважно, где она — пока она с Алистером, она дома. Стражи, Корифей, Зов, порождения тьмы, скверна, демоны, магия крови и любые другие напасти — ничто не страшило ее. Пока она может быть в круге его сильных рук, пока она может слышать стук его любящего сердца, пока она может слышать его теплый медовый голос — она справится со всем.

— Мы теперь снова вместе, — прошептал Алистер. — Вместе. 

Это была клятва.

Когда они разомкнули объятия, Алистер ослабевшими руками натянул приспущенные штаны, закрыл глаза и устало облокотился на стену. Солона же поняла, что по-прежнему мокрая от воды, и потянулась за полотенцем. Семя Алистера, горячее и липкое, уже начало вытекать и струиться по ногам белыми густыми каплями. Это тоже было приятно, но скоро оно засохнет. Она провела чуть влажным полотенцем между ног, собирая его и ее выделения. Все равно скользко, но все же не так.

Солона подошла к кровати, натянула камизу через голову и зевнула, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, Страж-Командор удовлетворена оказанным ей приемом, — низким голосом промолвил Алистер, не открывая глаз. 

— Пожалуй, — лениво и томно согласилась она и снова зевнула. — Толком не успела прочувствовать. Надо повторить.

— Обязательно, — пообещал он и открыл глаза. — А теперь забирайся под одеяло. 

Видит Создатель, ее не придется упрашивать. Амелл откинула шерстяные одеяла и простыню, заменяющую пододеяльник, и легкой змейкой проскользнула в кровать, словно в норку. Поежилась от удовольствия. В этой кровати спал Алистер, мелькнула мысль. 

Алистер подошел и лег рядом, сверху одеял.

— Ты же уже встал, — удивилась она.

Он обычно вставал рано и не спал днем.

— Я просто полежу рядом, пока ты не заснешь. 

Солона улыбнулась, повернулась на бок и придвинулась к нему ближе. Он положил руку, большую, надежную и сильную, поверх одеяла, и она почувствовала, как ее — пусть на время — отпускают страхи и тревоги последних дней. Больше не надо было спать вполглаза, вскидываясь на каждый шорох. Больше не надо было прокручивать в голове произошедшее, строить планы на будущее, размышлять, как поступить правильно, просчитывать последствия решений.

Она была в его объятиях, под крышей, в теплой комнате с очагом, в безопасности. 

Алистер, ее Алистер всегда был ее щитом и защитником. Он готов был защищать ее от любых неприятностей, от порождений тьмы до разорванного платья. 

И даже от себя самой.

* * *

Когда Солона проснулась, солнце все еще приближалось к зениту, значит, она проспала всего два или три часа. В очаге почти догорели толстые поленья, в узкие окна светило беловатое, как парное молоко, солнце. Рядом на стуле были сложены ее вещи — очень аккуратно. Она невольно улыбнулась. Привычка складывать все аккуратно — одна из немногих, оставшихся у Алистера после приюта. Это, и еще ранние подъемы; хотя, возможно, он по природе был ранней пташкой.

Какое-то время она еще полежала с закрытыми глазами, нежась, наслаждаясь полудремой. А потом дверь распахнулась, и Амелл увидела Алистера. На нем была только синяя клепаная куртка Стражей, без доспехов, и оружия тоже не захватил — значит, все это время оставался в крепости. В руках Алистер держал пару бутылок вина и какой-то сверток. 

— Проснулась? Ходил заказывать кузнецу для тебя доспех. Заодно и купил кое-что. Кстати, ты, наверное, не знаешь — доспехи у Стражей теперь немного другие. Из Вейсхаупта прислали новые чертежи вскоре после того, как ты уехала.

— А что, у местного кузнеца есть чертеж? — удивилась она. Чертежи доспехов Стражей не являлись, конечно, великой тайной, но достать их обычному кузнецу было непросто.

Алистер хмыкнул. Наклонился и поставил бутылки на пол, возле кровати. Солона мимоходом подумала, что их хорошо бы убрать в шкаф или поставить на столик, но ни первого, ни второго в комнате не было. 

— Не поверишь, но да. Их каким-то образом добыла Инквизитор. И сама потом ходила в легком доспехе Стражей, представляешь? В Орлее чуть новую моду не ввели по этому поводу. 

Солона не смогла удержаться от улыбки.

— Сама Инквизитор? В доспехе Стражей? В этом есть что-то… милое. 

— Думаю, вы найдете общий язык, — заверил ее Алистер. — По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Через пару дней она приедет, и… в общем, вам будет о чем поговорить.

И разговор будет очень серьезный, подумала Солона. Надо бы к нему подготовиться. Спросила вслух:

— Какая она, Инквизитор?

Алистер задумался.

— А что ты про нее знаешь?

Она пожала плечами.

— Только то, что мне пересказали по дороге сюда. Что она маг из Круга, вроде бы из Вольной Марки. Поехала на Конклав, там все взорвалось, она единственная каким-то образом уцелела, и теперь у нее метка на ладони, и она умеет закрывать разрывы. Мне рассказывали, что она еще что-то поразительное умеет, например, обращать воду в вино, но это уже, наверное, враки. — Солона задумалась. — Ну и… Из того, что я наблюдаю… Предполагаю, что она смелая, и у нее неплохие дипломатические способности. 

Алистер потер нос и кивнул.

— Все так и есть. И вряд ли я знаю больше твоего. 

Это не очень помогло, и Амелл попробовала зайти с другого конца:

— А ты? Как бы ты себя вел на моем месте?

— Я бы говорил ей правду, — серьезно сказал Алистер. — Какой бы неприглядной она ни была. Мне кажется, Эвелина… то есть Инквизитор… словом, она из тех людей, которые готовы принять все как есть, но не выносят, когда их обманывают.

От Солоны не ускользнуло, что Алистер назвал Инквизитора по имени. Вероятно, они сблизились во время общих приключений. 

Нет, она не ревновала, но это было необычно. Алистер легко сходился с людьми и легко завязывал разговор даже с незнакомцами, но по-настоящему близко к себе он мало кого подпускал, опасаясь боли и предательства. Впрочем, если Инквизитор действительно стала для него близким человеком, он, несомненно, расскажет про это сам.

— Кстати, про разговор с Инквизитором, — произнес Алистер и стал развязывать сверток, который принес. — Я подумал, что, если Страж-Командор Ферелдена предстанет перед главой Инквизиции в дырявой юбке, переговоры могут пройти  _ слегка _ невыгодно для Стражей. Слегка. Разумеется, этого я допустить не мог и взял на себя смелость решить эту проблему. 

— Ты купил мне новое платье? — посмеиваясь, спросила Солона. — А оно по орлейской моде? Там будет темно-красный лиф и широкая юбка колоколом? А кружева?

— Не платье, но… Тебе понравится. Доспех в любом случае делается пару дней, а ходить тебе в чем-то надо.

Алистер наконец развязал веревки и начал распаковывать сверток. А внутри… 

Амелл ахнула. Знакомая темно-зеленая ткань, тяжелая и плотная, знакомый пояс со знакомой кованой застежкой, знакомые отороченные мехом рукава, знакомый вышитый лиф. Роба мага ферелденского Круга. Наверное, единственная вещь, связанная с Кругом, которая ей действительно нравилась. Дома, в Башне, и в недалеких поездках вместо доспеха она с удовольствием носила такие магические робы — плотные и утепленные мехом зимой, мягкие и тонкие летом. Находила их очень удобными.

Судя по виду, эту робу никто не носил. Она была новой и сшитой недавно. 

— Откуда тут магические робы? Здешний портной когда-то работал на Круг? 

— Милая, если ты еще не заметила, то у Инквизиции целая армия магов, — протянул Алистер саркастически. — Те, что восстали под руководством Великой Чародейки Фионы… бывшей Великой Чародейки. Инквизитор сделала их своими союзниками. В общем-то, тут нечему удивляться, ведь сама Инквизитор — из Оствикского Круга.

Солона погладила рукой робу — после улицы она была холодной на ощупь — и поблагодарила Алистера. Он повесил робу на спинку стула и придвинул его ближе к очагу, чтобы ткань прогрелась.

Что ж, с одеждой разобрались. А теперь стоит заняться делами. Амелл откинулась на спинку кровати и устроилась поудобнее.

— Рассказывай, — потребовала она. — Рассказывай все. Ничего не приукрашивая и не преуменьшая.

Алистер помрачнел — брови свелись к переносице, над ней залегла глубокая складка, а в глазах непонятное, сумрачное. Помолчал, а потом уточнил тихо:

— О чем?

— Обо всем. О Стражах. О ложном Зове. О Корифее. О том, что случилось в Адаманте. О Кларель, о Хоук. Обо всем и обо всех. Говори как есть.

Алистер молча взял бутылку с пола и откупорил ее. Так же молча и мрачно отпил прямо из горла и предложил Солоне. 

…Когда Алистер закончил свой рассказ, вино было давно выпито, а лицо Солоны было мокро от слез. Вытерев щеки ладонями в отчаянном, злом жесте, она сказала:

— Никогда себя не прощу, что меня здесь не было. Мне нужно было остаться! Нужно! Я бы никогда не допустила…

— Нет, милая, не надо.

Голос Алистера был необычно твердым. Он присел рядом на кровать, взял ее руки в свои.

— Я уже думал об этом — Создатель знает, сколько дней и ночей — и уверен, что судьба тебя уберегла, а может, и сама Андрасте, кто знает. Если бы ты осталась… Да, возможно, ты бы урезонила Кларель. А возможно, в Ордене бы возник раскол. А возможно, ты и сама бы попала под контроль, и тогда…

При мысли о том, что она тоже могла стать марионеткой в руках тевинтерских прислужников Корифея, Амелл чуть не затошнило. Алистер был прав: для нее было безопаснее находиться далеко. 

— А наши? — ее голос дрожал от слез, которые продолжали катиться по щекам и капать на одеяло. — Наши, из Башни? Что с ними?

Алистер покачал головой.

— В Адаманте из наших я никого не видел. Но там было столько Стражей… И многие…

Он не продолжил мысль, но она буквально услышала продолжение у себя в голове: «многие погибли». Впервые за все время она осознала, что Стражей атаковали. А значит, убивали, кололи мечом, поджигали, расстреливали. Знала она об этом и раньше, но осознала только сейчас. Сколько их умерло, ее братьев и сестер? А каково было Алистеру — тогда, в тот момент — находиться среди войск Инквизиции?

Она посмотрела на него. Алистер опустил голову вниз, брови сошлись на переносице, а глаза смотрели, не глядя. Вспоминал? Переживал заново? Мучился чувством вины? Скорее всего, все сразу. 

— Ты посылал письма в Башню?

Он кивнул.

— Лелиана вчера отправила послание от имени Инквизиции — в Монтсиммар и в Башню Бдения. А сам я написал два письма: одно в Башню, а второе… Карверу.

Упоминание Карвера усилило боль в груди. Хоук. Хоук погибла. Солона столько раз проклинала себя за то, что за несколько лет так и не съездила в Киркволл, не смогла узнать ее ближе. Все, что у них с Хоук было, это два месяца в Башне Бдения, прежде чем Амелл уехала.

Они молчали долго, думая об одном и том же. Затем Солона спросила, коротко и отрывисто:

— Списки умерших?..

Алистер вздохнул, потер переносицу и собрался с мыслями.

— Когда я уезжал, все еще вели подсчет. Должны на днях прислать.

— А как наши? Я имею в виду, как они держатся?

Алистер помрачнел еще сильнее.

— Не особенно. Дух сломлен. Впрочем, я ожидал худшего. После того, как леди Инквизитор помиловала Стражей и даже приняла их в Инквизицию, многие вздохнули с облегчением, но настроение у большинства по-прежнему подавленное. А еще… маги. 

— Что с ними?

Он вздохнул.

— После контроля над разумом… Кто-то так и не очнулся. Эти — словно бездушные куклы, и, возможно, им даже по-своему повезло, как ни дико такое говорить. Но кто-то очнулся. И, осознав, что они сделали… Кто-то одержался. Кто-то покончил с собой. Кто-то отчаялся. 

Контроль над разумом. Страшное заклинание, от которого практически нельзя защититься магу. Только если знаешь, что твой противник способен такое применить, тогда можно противодействовать, прочесть литанию Адраллы. Но если это не противник, а твой союзник? Твой собрат по оружию, от которого ты ничего плохого не ожидаешь? Защиты нет. 

— В Адаманте их всех заперли под замок. Потом повезут в Монтсиммар… Точнее, сейчас уже везут. Но, боюсь, доедут не все. 

— Думаешь, их наши же прибьют? Из мести?

Алистер спрятал лицо в руках и надолго замолчал. Когда, наконец, заговорил, то его голос звучал глухо из-под ладоней:

— К сожалению, я бы не стал такое исключать. Сердце кровью обливается, когда я об этом думаю, но надо посмотреть правде в глаза: Стражи сломлены. А еще воины… Наши маги вызывали демонов, наши маги оказались причастны к убийству Верховной Жрицы, но, знаешь… у них хотя бы есть оправдание. Они не ведали, что творили, не соображали, что делали. А у остальных такого оправдания нет. Они сознательно перерезали глотки собратьям, чтобы вызвать демонов. Конечно, им приказала Кларель, но… Ох, кровь Андрасте… Я не могу про это думать. Просто не могу. Знаю, что должен, но не могу. 

Она подалась к нему, обхватила его шею руками, обняла. Алистер, обычно большой и сильный, сейчас казался маленьким, съежившимся, потерянным. 

— У них не было злого умысла, — твердо произнесла она. — Кларель искренне полагала, что вы все умираете, и предприняла отчаянные меры. Ведь если Стражей не будет, никто не остановит следующий Мор. Они хотели спасти мир. Мир, который ничего не знает о наших жертвах, мир, который редко нас благодарит. 

Алистер вздохнул еще раз, не в силах выразить словами всего, что он думает.

— Все рано или поздно заканчивается. Все совершают ошибки, — продолжала Амелл. — Мы всего лишь смертные. Но, слава Создателю… теперь наша смерть не будет такой скорой. 

Алистер вздрогнул. Повернулся всем телом, вглядываясь в ее лицо, желая удостовериться, что понял все правильно. 

— Лекарство от Зова. Тебе удалось его найти?

Она сглотнула.

— Да. 

Он ахнул и поцеловал ее, не в силах выразить восторг.

— Ты снова сотворила чудо! Не знаю, как тебе удалось, но… Из всех живущих на этой земле, уверен, только тебе под силу невозможное. Оно с тобой? Ты привезла его? Или придется ехать куда-то?

— Нет, никуда ехать не надо. Оно во мне. В моей крови. 

Он хотел что-то сказать, но она перебила его: 

— Я смогу излечить не только тебя. Всех. Всех, кто пожелает того. Но понадобится время. Нужно, чтобы оно… как бы это сказать?.. вызрело. 

Она нежно погладила его по щеке.

— Я обязательно тебе все расскажу. Все, что со мной случилось. Как я искала, и что я нашла. Словом, все. Но потом. Сейчас у нас более насущные проблемы. 

Он без лишних слов снова прижал ее к себе и снова поцеловал, и она жадно, отчаянно ответила.

Наконец, когда с разговорами было покончено, Солона выбралась из кровати. Расчесала гребнем волосы. Взбила их пальцами у корней, чтобы они выглядели объемнее. Надела робу. Сшита та была добротно, но по стандартной выкройке, поэтому в талии и бедрах села как надо, а вот в плечах оказалась широковата. Ровно так же, как и в Круге — там тоже шили по одной выкройке на всех. Впрочем, это по-своему было приятно — тем, что навевало память о старых временах.

— Нам нужно пойти в лагерь наших, — сказала Амелл и застегнула пояс. — Поговорить, поддержать. А потом побеседовать с Лелианой. Да и со здешними обитателями полезно познакомиться. 

Алистер вдруг замешкался, отвел взгляд, начал бессознательно перебирать пальцами — так он делал всегда, когда был смущен.

— Солона… — его голос от волнения охрип, и он прокашлялся. — Прежде чем ты пойдешь куда-то… Словом, в Скайхолде есть один человек, с которым тебе непременно нужно познакомиться. Его зовут Киран.


	3. Каллен

Солнце уже стояло в зените, когда Каллен спустился в сад.

Сказать, что приезд Солоны выбил его из колеи, означало не сказать ничего. Но об этом он думать не хотел. Или не мог.

Весь день он пытался сосредоточиться на работе. С переменным успехом, но получалось — в конце концов, Каллену приходилось сталкиваться с вещами и похуже, чем неожиданный приезд старой знакомой, в которую он когда-то был влюблен. 

Утром, увидев ее, он словно окаменел. Просто стоял молча, оглушенный, всматриваясь в полузабытые черты лица, вслушиваясь в знакомый голос. Воспоминания неслись перед его внутренним взором, оживали, расцвечивались яркими красками, обретали звук, глубину, запах и даже вкус. 

…Вот Солона в библиотеке, морщит лоб, чешет его пальцами, склонившись над книгой. Вот она что-то доказывает Ирвингу, показывая свои записи, а в кабинете Первого Чародея душно и жарко — камин перетопили. Вот она стоит перед новичками, в руках ее появляется огромная шаровая молния, она разводит руки шире, и шар растет, растет, и Каллен чувствует запах грозы и металла. Вот она нетвердыми шагами входит в Зал Истязаний, смотрит растерянно на Ирвинга, потом на Грегора, потом на других храмовников — а сам Каллен смотрит на лириум в чаше, посильнее стискивает кинжал в пальцах, про себя молится Создателю.

Сотни, тысячи воспоминаний. Те, которые он бережно хранил в сердце. Те, которые являлись от случая к случаю. И даже те, о которых он уже забыл. 

Воспоминания, в свою очередь, разбудили эмоции — и сила их была такова, что он ощутил себя внутри штормовой волны; она поглотила его с головой, засосала в ледяную темноту, заполнила водой легкие, а затем с невероятной скоростью вышвырнула на берег, мокрого, дрожащего, хватающего ртом воздух, всего в песке и водорослях.

Слава Создателю, первый шок длился недолго. 

Он быстро опомнился, захотел подойти и поприветствовать… Но тут появился Алистер, и Амелл бросилась к нему, а потом они упали на землю, и все стало… неловко. Неудобно, неприятно. Не так, как ему бы хотелось.

Поэтому он только стоял и смотрел, а потом смотрел, как они с Алистером уходят в северную башню. Чувствовал себя идиотом, как и обычно. Голос в голове нашептывал, какое он ничтожество, слабак и неудачник. Ему было нечего возразить. 

Поэтому Каллен сделал то единственное, что мог: вернулся к работе и старался думать о чем угодно, кроме Солоны Амелл. Почти получалось. Почти.

Но когда ближе к полудню желудок сильно заурчал, требуя еды, Каллену волей-неволей пришлось прерваться.

Он быстро перекусил за письменным столом и хотел было вернуться к работе, но мысли снова перескочили к Амелл. Избегать ее до конца жизни он, конечно, не мог. И не стоило. 

Каллен встал из-за стола, подошел к узкому окну, откуда виднелись пики Морозных гор, ослепляющие на солнце, и внутри него крутились вопросы. О Солоне. О его сне накануне. О нем самом. О судьбе. О Стражах. Об Инквизиции. 

На какие-то вопросы ответы приходили сами. На какие-то вопросы ответы он мог потребовать. На какие-то вопросы ответов, возможно, не было вообще. 

Что означает приезд Стража-Командора Ферелдена для Инквизиции и ее войск? По-прежнему ли Стражи им союзники? Как примет их Инквизитор? Каковы будут условия? И как ему самому вести себя с ней?

Каллен встряхнул головой, сильно потер лицо, помял мочки ушей — это помогало взбодриться. Взбодрило; только перед глазами по-прежнему стояла она. 

Нет, так продолжаться не может. Нужно было проветриться. 

Каллен немного прошелся туда-сюда по крепостной стене. Подышал ветром, постоял под солнцем. Дагна говорила, что солнечные лучи очень полезны для здоровья, а Дагне он доверял. 

Украдкой, прячась скорее от себя самого, чем от кого-то конкретного, он посмотрел на башню, которую занимал Страж Алистер. Каллен знал, что Амелл пока еще не выходила из нее, должно быть, отсыпаясь после долгой дороги (Жозефина с заметным беспокойством поведала, что, мол, Страж-Командор провела последние сутки в седле). 

Конечно же, рано или поздно они столкнутся. Скайхолд только на первый взгляд казался большим, на деле он был меньше даже ферелденского Круга. Но ждать ее специально тоже было глупо.

Сходит-ка он в сад. Если там будет Лелиана (она иногда спускалась туда в послеобеденное время, поразмышлять о своем или помолиться в часовне), он предложит ей поиграть в «королевы». Это было бы кстати. Игра не только его развлекала — она упорядочивала его мысли. Размышляя о следующем ходе и выстраивая стратегию игровой битвы, Каллен порой находил решение проблем и в рабочих вопросах, которые не давались иным образом. 

Лелиана в саду была. 

И вот они сидели за низким столиком и вели уже третью партию.

— Этот маг стоял не здесь, — заметил Каллен. — Как и эта ладья.

Возмутительно. Она что, считает, что, раз он не в себе, то не заметит, что она незаметно поменяла позицию пары фигур?

— Это серьезное обвинение, Командор, — произнесла Лелиана тусклым, ничего не выражающим тоном. Каллен усмехнулся. Он знал Лелиану достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что это дружеское подтрунивание; а вот кто-то другой, кто не так хорошо знал сестру Соловей, мог бы посчитать эти слова угрозой.

По правде сказать, с Дорианом играть было интереснее. Преувеличенно вздорные манеры тевинтерца, иногда напоминающие откровенную клоунаду, развлекали его; с ним Каллен хотя бы немного, но расслаблялся. Кроме того, Дориан был очень неглуп, и играл изобретательно и хитро. Порой, как и Лелиана, жульничал, но это даже раззадоривало — Каллену нравилось притворяться, что он не замечает обмана, и все равно обводить соперника вокруг пальца. 

Но сегодня Каллен был даже рад, что Дориан путешествовал с отрядом Инквизитора и в данный момент в Скайхолде отсутствовал. Дориан бы точно понял, что с Калленом что-то происходит, и замучил бы вопросами и подколами, иногда довольно обидными. Лелиана, конечно, тоже все подмечала и все видела, но, по крайней мере, не делала замечаний вслух. 

— Я все равно у тебя выиграю, — пообещал он. Скорее себе, чем ей.

Лелиана приподняла голову и посмотрела куда-то вправо. 

— Кажется, я вижу кое-кого, с кем бы тебе следовало поздороваться, — медленно и чуть насмешливо произнесла она. 

Он повернулся — сердце пропустило один удар — и увидел ее.

Сначала он решил, что у него бред и галлюцинации. От лириумной ломки, от постоянных кошмаров, от недостатка сна, да от чего угодно. 

Потому что Амелл предстала перед его глазами ровно такой, какой он и помнил ее в Кинлохе. Болотно-зеленая роба. Темно-рыжие волосы, обрезанные выше плеч, иногда ровные и гладкие, иногда чуть спутанные, как сейчас. Маленькие белые кисти рук, выглядывающие из рукавов. 

Но этого не могло быть. Утром Амелл была одета совсем не так — в черный плащ, в темную юбку, и волосы были заплетены в косу. Каллен, твои глаза тебя подводят, тебя уже подстерегает сумасшествие, ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное. Зажмурься хорошенько, потряси головой и открой глаза снова. Прочитай молитву, если ничего не поможет.

Каллен зажмурился, потряс головой и открыл глаза. Ничего не поменялось. Он постарался мыслить хладнокровно и найти объяснение. Да, Амелл в робе ферелденского Круга, да, у нее старая прическа, но она все же стоит здесь, в Скайхолде, и рядом ее Алистер, и все приветствуют ее. Нет, все же не бред. Должно быть, она просто переоделась. Совпадение. Всего лишь совпадение, но до чего странное. 

Каллен продолжал наблюдать за Солоной, его щеки горели огнем, а сердце билось где-то в гортани. Ровно так, как и десять лет назад, в Кинлохе.

Все же, кое-что в ней изменилось. Походка. Солона в Круге — или, по крайней мере, так вспоминалось Каллену — ходила плавно, чуть сутуля плечи (вероятно, от давней привычки нести книги, прижимая их к груди). Сейчас же ее плечи расправились, посадка головы стала прямой и гордой, а шаг стал уверенным, чеканным, точным — словно она не ходила, а отпечатывала ноги на земле.

Лелиана привстала и махнула ей рукой. Амелл увидела приветствие и тоже подняла руку. Ее взгляд на мгновение задержался на Каллене, словно она пыталась вспомнить, кто он, а потом улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Я подойду к вам чуть позже, — громко произнесла она. 

Алистер взял ее за руку и повел куда-то вглубь, к ротонде, где… Ох, ну конечно. Там стояла эта ведьма, Морриган. Как-никак, Амелл, Алистер и Морриган вместе сражались против Мора. Им, конечно, было о чем поговорить.

Каллен даже немного обрадовался, что разговор с Амелл отложился. Будет время успокоиться и все обдумать. Он повернулся обратно к доске и снова сосредоточился на игре. Судя по расположению фигур, на этот раз Лелиана ничего не передвигала. 

Игра и вправду его успокоила. Лелиана всерьез вознамерилась у него выиграть — или, во всяком случае, не желала проигрывать — и изобретала все более и более сложные и интересные комбинации. Каллену приходилось просчитывать каждый ход, и это позволило ему полностью погрузиться в мысли. 

Пару раз украдкой он бросал взгляд на ротонду, но ничего интересного или неожиданного там не происходило. Морриган и Амелл сидели на скамье в углу и о чем-то тихо говорили. Рядом крутился Киран и что-то показывал Алистеру. 

После того, как Каллен выиграл у Лелианы в очередной раз, он предложил на сегодня закончить, но Лелиана улыбнулась и покачала головой. 

— Я не встану с этого места, пока не проведу выигрышную партию, — пообещала она и начала снова расставлять фигуры.

— Вопрос чести? — добродушно посмеиваясь, спросил Каллен.

— Разумеется. 

— Кстати, один из моих солдат, родом из Орлея, сказал вчера, что Верховная Жрица Джустиния любила играть в «королевы», — вспомнил Каллен. — Это правда?

Лелиана подняла на него взгляд, в котором на секунду мелькнули тяжесть и печаль.

— Только в юности. 

И снова сосредоточилась на игре.

Когда половины фигур на поле уже не было, к Лелиане подбежал слуга из ее воронятни. 

— Вам пришла корреспонденция, госпожа советник, — сообщил он. 

Лелиана кивнула:

— Хорошо, сейчас подойду. 

Слуга осмотрелся по сторонам, увидел Алистера и сообщил, что и ему тоже прислали письмо. Алистер что-то негромко сказал Амелл и ушел вместе со слугой. Морриган подозвала к себе Кирана и тоже ушла. Амелл проводила их взглядом, встала со скамьи и направилась в сторону Каллена и Лелианы.

У Каллена снова быстро-быстро забилось сердце и загорелись щеки. Он не видел ее десять лет, думал о ней все эти годы, и вот они, наконец, заговорят… Было от чего поволноваться.

Движимый каким-то неосознаваемым инстинктом, он встал и шагнул навстречу. 

— Если ты выйдешь из игры, я посчитаю это поражением, — предупредила Лелиана.

Солона, тем временем, подошла к ним.

— Не стоит из-за меня проигрывать бой, Командор, — мягко произнесла она и посмотрела на Каллена. Кажется, была чем-то взволнована. Разговор с ведьмой ее расстроил? Или она знает нечто, о чем пока не знает он? Не могла же она волноваться от того, что придется разговаривать с ним. Или могла? 

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Каллен осознал, что продолжал молча на нее смотреть (даже не смотреть, а неприлично пялиться), что, конечно, выглядело глупо и невежливо. 

— Дорогая, ты должна простить сера Резерфорда, — чуть насмешливо протянула Лелиана. — Куртуазность и светские беседы ему не свойственны.

— Это я знаю, — сказала Амелл, не отводя взгляда. — Но ничего страшного. Надо всего лишь произнести: «Здравствуй, Солона», — подсказала она. 

Каллен машинально провел рукой по шее, как делал каждый раз, когда смущался. 

— Да, прости. Здравствуй, Солона. 

— Здравствуй, Каллен, — отозвалась она. Затем посмотрела на игровое поле и спросила: — Кто выигрывает? 

— Командор покинул поле боя, — сказала Лелиана, — значит, победа за мной.

— И не мечтай, — спокойно сказал Каллен и, склонившись над доской, сделал последний ход ладьей. — Шах и мат, госпожа советник. Не надо было тебе передвигать ту королевскую пешку.

Лелиана откинулась на спинку кресла и сложила руки на груди.

— Перехитрила сама себя. Что ж, это мне урок.

— Она расстроена, что я выиграл, — рискнул пошутить Каллен.

Лелиана покачала головой.

— Тебе просто повезло, — сказала она. — А рассчитывать только на удачу глупо.

— А я и не рассчитываю. Я просто очень хорош.

Лелиана встала из-за доски.

— Что ж, поздравляю, Каллен. Теперь мне нужно откланяться и ознакомиться с пришедшими письмами. Но… — она повернулась к нему, и в ее глазах сверкнула холодная сталь, — я обязательно возьму у тебя реванш.

— Рассчитываю на это, — отозвался он.

Когда Лелиана ушла, Солона показала глазами на резное кресло.

— Могу присесть?

— Да, конечно, — спохватился он. 

Почему он сам не додумался пригласить ее присесть? Вот же дурак. Интересно, все влюбленные такие же дураки? Или у него особенный случай?

Наверное, было странно и неприлично вот так пристально разглядывать ее, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Память со временем стерла ее четкий образ, размыла черты, оставив лишь отдельные детали. А сейчас он впитывал все заново: бледная кожа, тонкие губы (сейчас сухие и обветренные, а тогда — яркие, полнокровные; возможно, она тайком пользовалась помадой, или ей повезло от природы), длинный нос с чуть вздернутым кончиком, бледные веснушки на скулах, неровный пробор, узкие острые плечи… Множество, множество деталей он жадно впитывал, вбирал в себя, чтобы они отпечатались на внутренней стороне век, когда он закроет глаза. 

Вместе с тем он видел и признаки прошедших лет: небольшие морщинки вокруг глаз и в уголках рта, заострившиеся скулы, круги под глазами. Интересно, насколько изменился он сам? 

— Мы так и будем смотреть друг на друга или все же поговорим? — резко спросила Солона, и ее голос отрезвил его, вывел из мечтательно-сонного состояния. 

И опять почувствовал себя неловким дураком. 

— Конечно, поговорим.

В голове зудело множество вопросов. Что означает ее скорый приезд? Куда она ушла полтора года назад, почему покинула свой Орден? И почему про это никто ничего не знает или не желает говорить? Следила ли она за его судьбой, и как она теперь к нему относится? Помнит ли о том, что он сказал ей тогда, в Кинлохе? Что она думает об Инквизиции? Станут ли Стражи им настоящими союзниками? Готова ли она подчиняться его приказам, если так решит Инквизитор? Если да, то надолго ли ее хватит? Не будет ли мешать личное их общему делу?

Множество, множество вопросов. Но он почему-то спросил — или, скорее, выдохнул или выплеснул — совсем другое:

— Как ты?

Из всех вопросов, что Каллен мог бы задать, этот звучал наиболее глупо. Но он и вправду хотел знать.

Солона насмешливо сощурила глаза. 

— Обычно люди задают этот вопрос либо чтобы поддержать ничего не значащую светскую беседу, либо когда у них вопросов слишком много, и они не знают, с чего начать. Какой случай у тебя? 

— Второе, — искренне ответил Каллен и почувствовал, что напряжение его немного покидает. 

— Точно? Потому что я могу поддержать и обычный светский обмен любезностями. Если хочешь.

— Точно. Я правда хочу узнать, как ты.

Она уселась поудобнее на резном стуле, откинулась на спинку и задрала голову вверх, к ярко-голубому небу. 

— Я бы сказала, что сейчас я на перепутье, — после паузы сказала она, продолжая смотреть на небо. — Но уверена, что скоро у меня все изменится к лучшему. 

Этот ответ ничего не объяснял, но, с другой стороны, ставил точку, и уточнять и расспрашивать дальше было как-то глупо. Каллен решил задать другие вопросы.

— Ты надолго здесь останешься?

Амелл махнула рукой в сторону Тронного зала.

— Алистер ушел за письмами от наших. Когда вернется, выйдем из замка и спустимся к лагерю Стражей.

— Я не об этом. Ты надолго останешься в Скайхолде?

Она пожала плечами.

— Полагаю, это должна решить Инквизитор. Я обязательно должна обсудить с ней судьбу Стражей. Нас ведь приняли в Инквизицию, так? Но на каких условиях? Мы сохраним командование или назначат кого-то над нами? Мы по-прежнему будем уничтожать порождений тьмы или Инквизиция будет поручать нам и иные задания? Мне нужна ясность и нужны принятые решения. Но в любом случае — после переговоров мне нужно отправиться в Монтсиммар, сейчас наши основные силы стекаются туда. Мне придется восстанавливать Орден. И ждать известий от Вейсхаупта. 

Она помолчала и выразительно посмотрела на Каллена, будто ожидая от него чего-то. Снова прищурилась. Что означало выражение ее лица: недоверие или симпатию?

— А как ты? — внезапно спросила она.

О-о, как о многом ему хотелось рассказать. О том, что он ушел из храмовников. О победах Инквизиции. О своем отказе от лириума. О том, что он решил поддерживать нейтралитет в войне между магами и храмовниками. Об Инквизиторе, точнее, о том, что Эвелина ему доверяет, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем Каллен того заслуживает, но он все равно невольно этим гордится.

Поразмыслив, он решил, что ему не стоит говорить о прошлом — слишком неприятным оно было, слишком болезненным, слишком постыдным. Он будет говорить о настоящем.

— А я… сошел с перепутья, — неловко пошутил он. — Ушел из храмовников и стал командующим войск Инквизиции. 

Амелл удивленно подняла брови и повернула голову чуть влево, как делала, когда что-то завладевало ее вниманием — еще одна деталь, о которой он забыл, но которая снова вернулась к нему.

— Ты больше не храмовник?

— Нет. Уже больше трех лет.

Она то ли хмыкнула, то ли выдохнула, и покачала головой. Эта новость явно застала ее врасплох.

— Удивительно. Из всех людей на свете… Словом, не ожидала. Впрочем, после того, что творилось в Киркволле…

Упоминание Киркволла заставило его внутренне съежиться. Каллен избегал вспоминать о том, что было. Даже не о той ночи, когда Андерс взорвал Церковь — нет, тогда было очень страшно, но тогда Каллен все сделал правильно. Однако все годы до этого… Его безоговорочная, фанатичная вера в Мередит, ее способы управления Кругом, ее попытки держать магов в узде… Собственные ярость, обида и трусость, из-за которых он слышал, но не прислушивался, смотрел, но оставался слеп… Никто не любит вспоминать свои ошибки. А для Каллена это было особенно болезненно.

И уж конечно последнее, что он хотел — обсуждать ошибки своего прошлого с Амелл. 

Он уже лихорадочно думал, как бы сменить тему, но Солона сама задала следующий вопрос:

— А как случилось так, что тебя назначили командующим?

У Каллена отлегло от сердца. Что ж, эту историю он рассказать может.

— Я, хм… В Киркволле я стал Рыцарем-Командором. Не по повышению, — поспешно добавил он. Вдруг она еще подумает, что он хвастается? — После смерти Мередит. А потом произошло… В общем, ты и сама знаешь. Круги магов восстали, началась война, и очень скоро само звание перестало иметь смысл. А кроме того, я разочаровался в Ордене. Можно сказать, пересмотрел свою позицию. И какое-то время с остатками храмовников как мог помогал городской страже поддерживать порядок в городе. А потом туда приехала Искательница Кассандра, и ей понравилось, как я веду дела. Она сказала, что Верховная Жрица хочет положить конец войне между магами и храмовниками, что у нее есть план. Этого я не мог не поддержать. Мы приехали на Конклав, а тут… Взрыв, огромный портал в небе, демоны… И Кассандра объявила о восстановлении Инквизиции. Так я стал командующим.

— Что ж, судя по тому, что я вижу, ты неплохо справляешься, — сказала Амелл. 

Каллен слегка растерялся.

— А откуда ты знаешь, как я…

— …если даже у Лелианы выиграл партию, — со смехом закончила она.

Комплимент его смутил, но в глубине души он страшно обрадовался. Словно его голодному зверю только что кинули небольшой деликатес. 

— Сыграешь со мной? — вырвалось у него. Тут же поспешно уточнил: — Если хочешь, конечно.

Солона посмотрела на доску, размышляя.

— Я давно не играла. Но почему бы и нет. 

Еще более обрадованный, Каллен начал расставлять фигуры. Амелл взяла фигурку короля и повертела ее в пальцах.

— Знаешь, я читала трактат одного ученого, — сказала она. — Кажется, он был из Неварры… Или из Антивы? Неважно. Работа была посвящена изучению игр, точнее, тому, как они на нас влияют. Про зависимость от азартных игр и помощь в развитии детей, разное. И он написал, что, мол, широко распространенное мнение о том, что игра в «королевы» развивает стратегическое мышление и вообще делает нас умнее — миф. 

Каллен застыл над доской.

— Иначе бы все знаменитые игроки в «королевы», которые выигрывают Большие Турниры, давным-давно доказали бы все теоремы в математике и алхимии, быстро разбогатели бы на финансовых махинациях и заодно захватили бы власть в какой-нибудь небольшой стране. Но этого мы не наблюдаем.

Амелл поставила фигурку короля на доску, в середину первого ряда. 

— Даже самые великие, самые умные игроки в «королевы» остаются не более чем умелыми игроками в одну конкретную игру.

— Дагна говорила то же самое, — сказал Каллен. — Помню, меня это тогда возмутило. Я долго спорил. А сейчас думаю, что, может быть, в этом и есть доля правды.

— Дагна? В смысле, та самая Дагна?

— Та самая. Единственная в своем роде кузнец-чаровница, — усмехнулся Каллен. — Она иногда вспоминает о тебе. Всегда в восторженном ключе. 

Солона вздрогнула, заметно оживилась; глаза ее заблестели, и она подалась вперед на стуле, чуть не задев коленками столик.

— Клянусь Создателем! Ты ее видел?! Где она?

Каллен не мог не улыбнуться.

— Видел. Она тоже здесь, в Скайхолде. Алистер еще не успел рассказать? Работает в подвале. Вместе с нашим мрачным и крайне неразговорчивым кузнецом они составляют милейший тандем. 

Солона мечтательно улыбнулась.

— После того, как она покинула Орзаммар, я видела ее всего один раз, в нашем ферелденском Кругу. И еще читала ее работы. Ее исследование про свойства лириума — настоящий прорыв. Подозреваю, правда, что Церкви ее изыскания не слишком пришлись по душе. 

— Так ты бывала в Кинлохе после Мора?

— Да, два года спустя. Нужно было заглянуть в кое-какие редкие книги.

Каллен наконец закончил расставлять все фигурки. 

— Что ж, начнем партию.

Он сделал первый ход: классический, королевской пешкой вперед.

— Хорошо, что Лелиана не стала нас представлять, — произнесла Амелл, выдвигая свою пешку. — А то мне пришлось бы сказать что-то вроде: «Да-да, сер Резерфорд, конечно, я его знаю. Это тот человек, которому выпала большая честь перерезать мне глотку, если бы меня одержали демоны». 

Каллен онемел. Перед его глазами вспыхнуло это воспоминание: серые каменные стены Кинлоха, Солона в новенькой синей робе, бледная, решительная, губы сжаты в одну полоску. Спрашивает его про свое Истязание, и он искренне хочет сказать ей что-то приятное, похвалить за выдержку… А в результате признается, что именно он держал кинжал у ее горла. Он много раз прокручивал в голове это воспоминание, и оно мучило его по сей день. Зачем он сказал это?

— Прости, — извинилась Амелл. — Неудачная была шутка.

Он замотал головой. 

— Ты тогда застала меня врасплох. Если бы ты не подошла ко мне, не спросила прямо в лоб, так жестко, прямолинейно… И я на самом деле хотел тебя похвалить.

Она устремила на него внимательный — пожалуй, даже слишком внимательный — взгляд, словно старалась прочесть что-то на его лице. Потом пожала плечами.

— Возможно, это не самые приятные в мире слова. И, возможно, это не то, что хочет услышать молодой маг, который только что по-настоящему столкнулся с демоном. Но ты был достаточно смел, чтобы сказать мне правду, пусть даже и неприятную, и дать понять, что сам считаешь это правильным. 

Она помолчала.

— Ты всегда был честен. Я это ценю. Уважаю людей, которые не скрывают то, во что верят, даже если их вера может причинить боль кому-то другому.

— Вера, — повторил он, задумавшись. 

Солона снова очень внимательно на него посмотрела. 

— Если, конечно, ты до сих пор сохранил веру? — уточнила она. — Раньше такое предположение я бы сочла безумным, но ты ушел из храмовников, и я уже не уверена ни в чем. 

— Веру я сохранил. Это, пожалуй, единственное, на что я еще могу опираться в этом мире, — тихо добавил он и сосредоточился на игре, обдумывая свой следующий ход. Ему хотелось разыграть комбинацию Тебрина Аликса, где ферзь выступает в связке с конем. Амелл сказала, что давно не играла в «королевы», но это еще не значит, что он будет ей поддаваться.

Какое-то время они молчали. Каллен был растерян и пытался вернуть себе равновесие, сосредоточившись на игре. Амелл, поняв, что против нее разыгрывается что-то непростое, тоже начала обдумывать ходы и пытаться разгадать его тактику.

— Ты была в Кинлохе, — наконец произнес Каллен, вспомнив, что кое-что его всегда интересовало. — А ты видела… как его… Хилди? Которого прислали на смену Грегору?

— Хэлди. Видела. И он мне понравился. Правда, по-моему, перепугался насмерть, когда увидел меня. То ли решил, что я к нему нагрянула с проверкой, то ли его ослепило величие Героини Ферелдена, — иронично заметила она, скривив губы. 

— А Ирвинга видела? 

— Нет. Он тогда отбыл в Камберленд. Ирвинга я не видела со дня коронации Аноры. Когда попросила освободить Круг от поводка Церкви и сделать его самоуправляемым.

Каллен невольно нахмурился. До него доносились слухи, что Героиня Ферелдена после великой победы попросила королеву освободить Круг, но он полагал, что это всего лишь слухи. Не могла же Амелл — именно Амелл, из всех магов — оказаться настолько наивной и беспечной? Все его инстинкты храмовника, пусть и бывшего, затрубили об опасности. Но, подумав, он постарался заткнуть их. Даже после всего случившегося с ним (а возможно, именно благодаря случившемуся с ним) Каллен был уверен, что самоуправляемый Круг — неудачное решение. Но сейчас не время и не место спорить об этом. 

— Ты действительно попросила королеву освободить Круг? Я всегда считал, что это слухи, — признался он.

— Это не слухи, — сухо отозвалась она и упрямо сжала губы. Каллен почувствовал раздражение.

— И королева Анора действительно на это согласилась? Или только сделала вид?

— Да, действительно согласилась. Она и вправду захотела, чтобы маги управляли Кругом самостоятельно. 

— Но я не слышал, чтобы Круг магов Ферелдена освободили, — возразил Каллен. — Я бы не мог такое пропустить.

— А его и не освободили. Во всяком случае, не официально. Верховной Жрице Беатрикс решение Аноры, мягко говоря, не понравилось, и она написала весьма жесткое письмо, практически ультиматум. Что, в свою очередь, сильно не понравилось Аноре, и… это стало для обеих сторон вопросом принципа. В результате Верховная Жрица решение не признала, из Круга уволилось большинство храмовников, но до самоуправления так и не дошли. 

— И восставших магов, которых вела Фиона, Анора тоже приютила, — заметил Каллен. — Она настолько доверяет магам? Или сочувствует?

— Анора никому не сочувствует, — отрезала Амелл. — Она видит выгоду и умеет извлекать из всего пользу, даже из на первый взгляд проигрышных ситуаций. Вот она — истинный стратег, если спросишь меня. Мне порой не хватает ее дальновидности, я сама не настолько прозорлива. Та-ак! 

Последнее ее восклицание было связано с тем, что Каллен только что поставил первый шах. Она пожала плечами и передвинула короля вправо. Напрасно: так его ладья заблокировала отступление.

— Я выиграл, — не скрывая самодовольства, заявил Каллен и сделал ход конем, поставив шах и мат.

Солона склонилась над доской и внимательно изучила расстановку фигур. Внезапно Каллен испугался: что, если она обидится? Вот Лелиана бы точно знала, какому потенциальному союзнику стоило бы проиграть, а у какого — непременно выиграть. Что если он только что ухудшил отношения между Инквизицией и Стражами? 

Задаваться такими вопросами было глупо: Амелл далеко не ребенок, она уже десять лет как управляет военной организацией и управляет, судя по слухам, хорошо. Вряд ли проигрыш в игре настроит ее против него, но… Но разум говорил одно, а страх — другое. Если бы все и всегда могло быть подчинено разуму, то тогда… Тогда, возможно, они бы сейчас не играли, сидя за столиком в прелестном замковом саду. А сухо и по-деловому вели бы переговоры в зале командования. Или хотя бы у него в кабинете.

Но Амелл не казалась ни обиженной, ни раздосадованной. Она только улыбнулась и кивнула. Ему полегчало.

— Отличный ход, господин командующий войсками. Как часто ты выигрываешь? 

— Частенько, — признался он, собирая фигуры обратно. — Меня Мия научила. И поверь мне, если я хорошо играю, то она — она была тем самым игровым гением, как ты выразилась. Выигрывала у меня каждый раз и каждый раз не могла сдержать эту свою самодовольную улыбку. 

— Мия? 

— Моя сестра. В детстве нас с братом это так бесило, что мы играли друг с другом дни напролет. И в день, когда я, наконец-то, выиграл… Создатель, оно того стоило, — усмехнулся он.

Он помолчал. Перед Калленом пронеслись воспоминания: дом в Хоннлите, где он провел детство, статуя голема возле дома мэра Маттиаса, игры в салки и догонялки, Мия, развешивающая белье на заднем дворе. Беззаботные, милые, золотые дни детства.

— Я не видел Мию много лет, — внезапно признался он. С чего вдруг он решил откровенничать, Каллен не знал. Но почему бы и нет? Солона казалась дружелюбной, по виду искренне наслаждалась игрой и тоже, видимо, не желала ворошить прошлое. — Ее, мою другую сестру и брата. Семью…

— Семью… — каким-то странным голосом произнесла Солона. Он посмотрел на нее: он сказал что-то не так? Но она поспешно отвернулась.

Каллену страшно захотелось взять Солону за руку и сжать. Чисто по-дружески, ни на что другое не намекая. Жест не любовного единения, а просто… понимания. Поддержки. Близости. Простое дружеское рукопожатие. Это ведь можно?

Ему невероятно, невыносимо захотелось ощутить ее поддержку. Заручиться ее сочувствием, услышать похвалу. Услышать, что он особенный, думающий, сочувствующий, не такой, как все остальные храмовники, бывшие или нет.

— Солона! — раздался крик вдалеке, и этот крик мгновенно разрушил тонкую магию момента. 

Это был Алистер. Он выбежал из главного зала с письмом в руке. Лицо Амелл тут же перечеркнула тревога. Солона машинально подалась вперед на стуле, руки ее вцепились в подлокотники, а потом подскочила — резко, внезапно, с пугающей энергией — и пошла навстречу.

Алистер подбежал к ней, переводя дыхание от бега, щеки раскраснелись, брови сведены к переносице.

— Из Башни Бдения, — выдохнул он. — Хотел прочесть еще в воронятне, но не смог. Давай ты.

Амелл распечатала письмо — руки дрожали, губы плотно сжались, из лица ушла кровь и жизнь. Постояла секунду. Развернула бумагу. Пробежала глазами по строчкам. Сделала пару шагов и рухнула обратно на кресло.

Каллен смотрел и не понимал, что происходит. Что-то со Стражами? Новая напасть?

— Что случилось? — спросил он. — Плохие новости?

Солона покачала головой и как-то странно всхлипнула. Алистер вырвал письмо из ее рук, тоже бегло просмотрел письмо — не читал, скорее глотал строчки — и внезапно рассмеялся. За ним рассмеялась она — как-то нервно, но счастливо.

— Живы! — она почти крикнула и снова рассмеялась, на сей раз с облегчением. 

— Живы… — тихо повторил Алистер и посмотрел на Амелл. 

Увидев недоумевающее лицо Каллена, Солона пояснила:

— Мы только что узнали, что Страж Хоу и Страж Кондрат, наши близкие друзья, живы. Они написали, что их не было в Адаманте во время осады.

— Интересно, почему, — задумчиво промолвил Алистер. 

— Обязательно их спросим, когда вернемся, — ответила Амелл. — Сейчас достаточно и того, что они целы и невредимы.

Она снова засмеялась, встала со стула и бросилась — упала — Алистеру в объятия.

Грудь Каллена словно сковали, и что-то жгучее, неприятное, злобное заполнило его целиком. Ему было невыносимо на них смотреть. 

Хотелось убежать. Залезть в нору. Зализывать там раны. В полном одиночестве. 

Амелл торопливо, как-то даже небрежно, попрощалась, толком не посмотрев в сторону Каллена. Взяла Алистера за руку, прижалась к нему на мгновение и снова нервно, но счастливо рассмеялась. 

Демоны и Бездна. Бездна и демоны. Она никогда не смотрела так на него — такими сияющими, доверчивыми, широко распахнутыми глазами. Никто и никогда так на него не смотрел.

Ты дурак, Каллен. На что ты надеешься? Прошло десять лет. Десять лет, а ты все еще носишься с этой своей никому не нужной любовью. 

Но опять разум разминулся с его сердцем. 

По какой-то причине, которую он сам не понимал, Каллен в эту самую минуту почувствовал, что его обманули и предали.


	4. Амелл

Амелл проснулась рано — давал о себе знать переполненный мочевой пузырь. Какое-то время лежала, надеясь снова заснуть, но природа взяла свое. Дыхание Создателя! Холодно, не хочется вылезать из теплой постели, но ничего не поделаешь. Она откинула одеяло, стараясь не разбудить Алистера, быстро натянула сапоги, закуталась в плащ и выскользнула из башни.

Обратный путь почти бежала — если днем солнце основательно прогревало замок и было почти тепло, то ночью и на рассвете мороз пробирал до костей. И кому только пришло в голову построить замок в таком месте?

Очень быстро открыв и еще быстрее закрыв дверь в башню, Амелл поежилась. Комната еще хранила остатки тепла от прогоревшего очага, но в воздухе повисла сырость. Алистер пошевелился на постели и открыл глаза.

— Куда ходила? — сонно пробормотал он.

— По делам, которые не терпят отлагательств, — проворчала она и сняла плащ.

Алистер приоткрыл одеяло со своего края.

— А ну быстро иди сюда отогреваться, — велел он.

Солона нырнула к нему под бок. Алистер немного отполз в сторону, освобождая ей место. Она прижалась к нему покрепче и попыталась согреться.

— И кому только пришло в голову построить замок в таком месте, — повторила она свой вопрос вслух.

— Не знаю, — сонно промямлил Алистер. — Морриган говорила, что Скайхолд очень древний. Должно быть, было от кого защищаться в те времена?

Амелл, на самом деле, не слишком интересовалась историей этого места, скорее, ворчала. Согревшись, начала ластиться к Алистеру — даже не желая чего-то конкретного, а из естественного стремления выразить любовь и радость. Они наконец-то были вместе, вновь спали в одной постели, и он согревал ее своим огромным горячим телом, как и всегда в холодные ночи.

Опустившись руками ниже, нащупала твердый член. Вряд ли он успел бы так быстро возбудиться, скорее, это просто утренняя эрекция. Этим стоило воспользоваться.

— Что тебе снилось? — игриво спросила она.

Алистер зевнул.

— Ты. Всегда ты. Всегда и везде ты.

Врал, конечно, но Солоне было приятно.

— А в чем я была? В юбке колоколом, в атласе и шелке?

— В ржавом доспехе, перепачканная кровью, со всклокоченными волосами. И постоянно швыряла огненные шары. — Он снова зевнул. — Ни один мужчина бы не устоял.

Она мягко сжала руку в кулак и провела рукой по стволу. Алистер промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но лицо его даже с закрытыми глазами выражало удовольствие. Она поцеловала его, требовательно раскрывая своим языком его губы. Руки Алистера потянулись к ее груди, поиграли с сосками — и теперь уже возбуждение разлилось по ней, трепещущее, жаждущее, обжигающее. Между ног что-то сладко, почти до боли, сжалось.

Они целовались, сначала нежно, потом страстно и требовательно, пока этого не стало мало. Амелл попросила Алистера лечь на спину, и он с притворным ворчанием выполнил ее просьбу, раскинувшись на кровати, запихнув руки под подушку.

Она осторожно обвела большим пальцем головку члена, распределяя смазку. Алистер задрожал, из его гортани вырвался низкий грубый стон. Волна нежности и еще более сильного возбуждения пронеслась по ее позвоночнику — приносить ему удовольствие было так приятно.

Она продолжила свои поцелуи, медленные и нежные, используя только губы и самый кончик языка, а ее рука продолжала ласкать его член, твердый, горячий, упругий. Алистер стонал, дрожал, напрягал мускулы, чуть дергал ногами. Она думала о том, какое же это удовольствие — видеть его, вдыхать его запах, чувствовать его тепло. Любить его. Наслаждаться им.

В один момент Алистер сильно вздрогнул и мягко, но настойчиво отвел ее руки. Замер, пытаясь отдышаться, потом снова посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся. 

— Не так быстро.

— Пусть будет быстро.

— Нет уж. Давай еще немного растянем удовольствие.

Он притянул ее к себе, поцеловал, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Затем опрокинул Солону на спину и развел ее ноги в стороны. Она любовалась им — широкие плечи с едва заметными веснушками, красиво очерченные мускулы на животе, торчащие со сна рыже-русые волосы, сейчас похожие на солому, влажные, красиво очерченные губы. Желанный, любимый, нежный. Ее и только ее!

Она была готова к тому, что он войдет в нее, и ждала этого, но у Алистера, кажется, были другие намерения. Осторожными, почти не ощутимыми движениями он погладил ее грудь, провел одними подушечками пальцев по соскам — сначала легко, а потом с нажимом. Желание сделалось таким сильным, что между ног запульсировало, и она застонала, откинув голову.

Алистер погладил круглый холмик ее живота — в какие бы передряги они не попадали, и как бы она ни худела, живот у нее все равно оставался чуть округленным, и Алистер говорил, что ему это нравится. Он склонился, чтобы поцеловать его. А затем устроил свою голову между ее ног.

Прикосновение его языка отозвалось палящим жаром во всем ее теле. Она и раньше очень любила этот вид ласк, но сейчас, после долгой разлуки, когда их тела вспоминали друг друга, удовольствие оказалось таким сильным, что она готова была тут же растаять, умереть, взорваться — и тут же восстать из пепла, и тут же захотеть еще. Она прикладывала ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить стоны. Как сладко. Как же сладко! Ей хотелось, чтобы все уже, наконец, закончилось. Ей хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. 

Ей понадобилось всего полминуты, чтобы достичь пика. 

Алистер подождал, пока она не придет в себя, а потом подался вперед, нависнув сверху, и устроился между ее ног. Жаждущий, любимый, ласковый. Она обхватила его за плечи и чуть шире развела ноги, приглашая, зовя, приветствуя. 

Он вошел в нее и двигался медленно и нежно, бессвязно шепча слова о любви. 

Когда все закончилось, и они лежали на кровати, усталые и разморенные, Солона задавалась вопросом, как она жила без этого. Без  _ него _ . Как же она смогла?

* * *

Увы, но утро, начавшееся так прекрасно, продолжилось уже не столь удачно.

Алистер принес Солоне новенький доспех. Как он и говорил, доспехи Стражей изменили, но если средние и тяжелые мало отличались от старого варианта, лишь кое-где были улучшены, то легкие… Легкие не были похожи ни на что.

— Что у меня сзади? — вопрошала она Алистера, который лежал на кровати, взирал на нее снизу вверх и тихо, но очень заразительно хихикал. — Зачем нужно было пришивать длинный отрез ткани, а затем хитрым образом его собирать? Чтобы магов было удобнее ловить за него? Зачем они уменьшили верхнюю куртку и подняли ее почти до плеч? Живот защищать больше не надо? И самое главное — кто там, в Вейсхаупте, придумал, что сильверитового грифона надо вешать на плечо?! Это же, мать его, сильверит! Он же разорвет все плащи и ремни! Нет, вы как хотите, а я эту птичку носить не буду. 

— Зато бока дополнительно укрепили, и ткань стала мягче, — отсмеявшись, сказал Алистер. — Ты же жаловалась, что тебе старые куртки вечно натирали бока. Сейчас должно стать полегче.

— Допустим. Но вот это? — она ткнула пальцем в правое плечо, где красовался — да, именно так, красовался, гордо и смело — двуглавый грифон. Надо отдать ему должное, птица действительно вышла очень красивой и в любом другом месте смотрелась бы отлично. Но не на плече же!

— Крылья у нее роскошны! — Алистер продолжал защищать новый доспех, то ли из вредности, то ли считая, что шутка выходила смешная.

— Да этими крыльями можно мясо резать! — простонала она. — Если уж надо было обязательно поместить грифона на плечо, то почему настолько огромного, что его крылья видны всей округе? Почему его нельзя было сделать в виде, например, наплечника? Или вышивки? Или аппликации, в конце концов? Почему? Кто додумался до такого?

— Милая, милая. — Алистер встал, положил ей руки на плечи, стараясь не задеть того самого великолепнейшего грифона, и улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. — Ты привыкнешь. И тебе этот доспех очень идет, правда-правда. Кроме того, теперь тебе не надо брать с собой нож!

Увидев вопрос в ее взгляде, пояснил:

— Сама же сказала, что этими крыльями можно мясо резать.

Против воли Амелл рассмеялась и ощутила, как напряжение начало ее покидать. Алистер посмотрел на «птичку» и добавил уже более серьезным тоном:

— Хотя согласен, с грифоном они и вправду перестарались. Хочешь, отнеси к кузнецу и попроси снять. 

— Ладно уж, — проворчала Солона. — Привыкну.

Очень удачно, подумалось ей, что доспех сделали ровно в тот день, когда Инквизитор вернулась в Скайхолд. Если бы она предстала перед ней в дырявой юбке, переговоры и вправду выглядели бы забавными.

* * *

Амелл почувствовала, что к ней приближается Инквизитор еще до того, как увидела ее. Солона стояла на северной стене замка, которая разделяла внутренний двор с садом, и смотрела на Морозные горы, щурясь от солнца, когда почувствовала… нечто. Колебание магической энергии. Несильное, но заметное. Чем-то оно напоминало то, что она ощущала, закрывая разрывы в Завесе в башне Кинлох. 

Она повернула голову и встретилась с ней взглядом. С ней. С Эвелиной Тревельян. С Инквизитором. С Вестницей Андрасте. С женщиной, чья левая рука умела закрывать разрывы. Амелл не знала, как она выглядит, но сразу поняла, кто перед ней.

В чем-то они оказались похожи: те же темно-рыжие волосы до плеч (только у Амелл на солнце они золотятся, а у Тревельян поблескивают красным), та же белая от природы кожа, изнеженная за годы жизни в Круге, а теперь покрасневшая от мороза и ветра. Тот же настороженный, очень внимательный взгляд, изучающий собеседника. Но в чем-то и различны: Тревельян выше, шире в плечах, крупнее телом, скорее всего, сильнее физически. Шагала она широко, резво, по-солдатски, как вышагивает старый сержант перед строем новобранцев, которых нужно научить уму-разуму.

Они уставились друг на друга, стоя всего лишь в нескольких шагах. Амелл не было страшно, только любопытно. Она шагнула навстречу… и в ту же секунду ей навстречу шагнула и Инквизитор.

Обе женщины невольно хмыкнули, и Амелл поняла, что разговор между ними сложится.

— Ты правда носила доспехи Стражей? — без всякого перехода и приветствия спросила Солона.

Возможно, не лучший вопрос, чтобы начать разговор, но она почему-то была уверена, что Тревельян поддержит игру.

Инквизитор улыбнулась. Улыбка приятно осветила ее лицо, сделала похожей на ученицу, которую только что похвалил любимый учитель.

— Да. Только в кузнице тогда не оказалось сильверита, и вставки пришлось делать из лазурита и веридия.

Солона попыталась вспомнить, как выглядят эти металлы. Лазурит голубоватый, а веридий?

— И как это выглядело?

— Грудные пластины были похожи на стальные, только с голубоватым оттенком. А грифон вышел зелено-коричневым, мне не слишком понравилось.

— Кстати, про грифона. Как ты с ним справлялась? — спросила Солона и ткнула пальцем себе в оплечье. — Он же везде будет путаться, а если не путаться, то рвать.

— Просто не носила плащи, — понизив голос, доверительно сообщила ей Тревельян, будто поверяя страшную тайну.

Обе женщины рассмеялись.

— А ты разве не должна быть… — Тревельян изобразила в воздухе огромную фигуру. — Про тебя говорят, что ты…

— Десяти футов ростом и мечу глазами молнии, знаю, — кивнула Амелл. — А про тебя говорят, что ты ходишь по воздуху, превращаешь воду в вино, убиваешь демонов силой мысли и прислана самой Андрасте.

Тревельян вздохнула с притворной грустью.

— Увы. Умею только воду в вино.

Они снова рассмеялись.

Тревельян встала рядом, тоже посмотрела на горы, облокотилась руками о стену, покачалась туда-сюда.

— Никогда не умела вести серьезные переговоры, — призналась она. — По мне, так лучше отвечать, из какого металла клепали доспехи. Завидую Жозефине — она умеет подбирать нужные слова, но в то же время видит суть. А я… Как ни крути, я всего лишь маг Круга.

— Маг Круга с меткой на руке, — тихо сказала Солона и посмотрела на левую руку Инквизитора, обтянутую перчаткой из светло-бежевой кожи (судя по узору, из какой-то рептилии).

Тревельян тоже посмотрела на свою руку.

— С меткой на руке, которая закрывает разрывы. Повезло мне, — с горькой ухмылкой промолвила она.

Или не повезло, подумала Амелл, но решила не говорить вслух.

— Почему ты сохранила Стражей? — задала она наконец тот вопрос, что мучил ее.

Тревельян по-прежнему смотрела на руку.

— А надо было прогнать?

— Ты уходишь от ответа, — заметила Амелл.

Тревельян вздохнула. Снова покачалась туда-сюда, полуотжимаясь от стены. По-прежнему не смотрела на Солону, устремляя взор на горы и в невозможно яркое, голубое небо.

— Тогда казалось, что это было правильно, — ответила она и наконец посмотрела Амелл в глаза. — И сильно надеюсь, что не ошиблась.

Амелл уловила намек: сделай так, чтобы я не ошиблась. Кивнула.

— Мне нужно знать, какова будет роль Стражей в Инквизиции, — сказала она.

Тревельян вновь отвернулась.

— Это мы решим на общем совете.

Какое-то время Инквизитор молчала, так вглядываясь в склоны гор, словно пыталась прочесть на снегу что-то, что было видно ей одной.

— Хотя я и так знаю, что каждый посоветует, — продолжила она с едва заметной усмешкой. — Кассандра скажет, что Стражи — головная боль, что у вас слишком много своих проблем, что Инквизиция не станет с вами нянчиться и что как союзники вы сомнительное приобретение. Жозефина выступит голосом разума и будет всячески призывать к союзу, напоминая всем, что Стражи веками сражались против порождений тьмы, и в борьбе с Корифеем ваш опыт пригодится нашим войскам. Каллен, в целом, выступит за Стражей, но добавит, что раз вы теперь — члены Инквизиции, следовательно, должны подчиняться войскам Инквизиции, точнее, ему самому. Лелиана будет держаться особняком, выскажется витиевато, чтобы ее слова можно было истолковать по-разному, и напомнит о необходимости веры в столь сложные времена.

— И какое же решение ты примешь?

Тревельян сощурила глаза.

— А это зависит от тебя. Скажи мне, какое решение примешь ты?

Что ж, не слишком приятно, зато честно. Амелл ценила, когда с ней честны и говорили правду в глаза — даже если выслушивать эту «правду» порой было гадко.

— Я отправлюсь в Монтсиммар и сделаю все, чтобы укрепить дух Стражей. Да, Кларель допустила огромную, трагическую ошибку, которая стоила жизни сотням наших собратьев и привела ее саму к гибели. Но ее вели добрые намерения. Стражи отчаялись. Они боятся. Они разочарованы в Ордене, а теперь еще и не слишком доверяют командованию, — усмехнулась она. — Но я уверена, что именно сейчас сдаваться Стражам нельзя. Во всем случившемся виноват Корифей. Он наш общий враг. И он — порождение тьмы. Значит, победа над ним — задача как раз для Стражей.

Тревельян распрямилась, отошла от стены, скрестила руки на груди, устремив на Амелл взгляд, в котором нельзя было прочесть ничего.

— А как ты поступишь с вашими магами? С теми, чей разум поработил Эримонд?

Солона помрачнела и потерла пальцами переносицу.

— Судя по тому, что рассказал Алистер, было использовано самое мощное заклинание контроля над разумом. Его оригинальное название на тевине я не помню, но обычно его называют «Поводок». 

Глаза Тревельян округлились.

— «Поводок», точно. Я помню, когда нам в Круге рассказывали про контроль над разумом, приводили в пример его и еще второе, «Марионетку». «Марионетка» превращает мага в полного раба, который исполняет приказы заклинателя, а «Поводок»…

— …а «Поводок» внушает нужные мысли, — закончила Амелл. — Все верно. «Поводок» требует больших усилий, но действует незаметнее и не всегда полностью исчезает со смертью заклинателя. Да и внушенные мысли в конце концов могут стать твоими собственными убеждениями, и ты уже не можешь точно сказать, где то, во что веришь именно ты, а где то, что тебе внушили.

Тревельян нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала. Показала, что готова слушать дальше.

— Судя по словам Алистера, наши маги были убеждены, что действуют во благо Ордена, — продолжала Амелл. — А некоторые продолжают верить даже сейчас. Те, что раскаялись, временно отстранены от службы, потому что до сих пор уязвимы перед венатори. Но те, что верят… Алистер принял решение пока заключить их под стражу. Вероятно, что через какое-то время они придут в себя. Когда мы приедем в Монтсиммар, я поговорю с ними. Подозреваю, мне тогда понадобится весь мой дар убеждения и все мои способности к магии, но дело того стоит.

— Можно ли разрушить контроль над разумом?

Тревельян не проявляла сочувствия, но и обвинения в ее голосе не было. Строгий деловой подход.

Амелл на мгновение задумалась, что ответить. Может быть, правильнее соврать, чтобы сохранить союзника? Но если обман вскроется — а он вскроется, конечно — доверие к Стражам будет еще сильнее подорвано. Нет, нет. Эвелина уже приняла их сторону и, кажется, готова доверять. Как там говорил Алистер? Лучше говорить правду, какой бы неприятной она ни была.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответила она. — Теоретически, любое заклинание, влияющее на разум, обратимо. Но какие ресурсы при этом потребуются и в каком объеме, неизвестно. Я постараюсь спасти всех, кого еще можно спасти. Это единственное, что я могу обещать, но это я обещаю твердо.

— А если не сможешь их спасти? 

Солона посмотрела на пики гор, облитых солнцем, прекрасных и холодных. Она знала, что кроется под этими вершинами: тьма, чудовища, огонь и шепот скверны в крови.

— А если не смогу, то любой Страж знает, где он сможет подороже продать свою жизнь.


	5. Каллен

Когда Каллен пришел в зал командования, там была только Лелиана. До назначенного времени оставалось немного, но он не тревожился: обычно никто из советников не опаздывал без веской причины. А вот Инквизитор, бывало, задерживалась. Или, точнее сказать, задерживали ее. 

Каллен знал, что сегодня она доложит о том, что увидела в Эмприз-дю-Лионе, но главное — она поднимет вопрос о Стражах. Должна была решиться их судьба в Инквизиции. Он подозревал, что у Тревельян уже давно были собственные планы на Орден Стражей. Не просто ведь так она не выгнала их из Орлея и Ферелдена?..

Он растер виски — сегодня боль в голове была сильнее обычного — и подошел к окну, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Окно выходило на запад, было видно угловую башню и стену, разделяющую внутренний двор и сад. Там, на стене, он и увидел Инквизитора рядом с каким-то Стражем. Хотя... Каллен сощурил глаза и присмотрелся. Так и есть. Это была Амелл. 

Две женщины беседовали. Ему вдруг стало тревожно: а что, если они не поладят? До сих пор такую возможность он почему-то не рассматривал, как будто это было решительно, совершенно невозможно. Но если вдуматься, почему? 

Тревельян временами была резка, на грани грубости, а иногда — чересчур самоуверенна. Каллен плохо знал нынешнюю Амелл, но подозревал, что помыкать собой она не даст. До обычных ссор и разборок обе, конечно, не опустятся (Каллену было смешно даже размышлять о таком), но что, если между ними возникнут разногласия? И что, если данные разногласия не получится решить обычной беседой? Это было чревато новыми неприятностями для Инквизиции.

Но, судя по их виду, разговор протекал мирно. Позы у обеих женщины были расслабленные: Тревельян, по своему обыкновению, оперлась руками о стену и покачивалась на ногах, Амелл стояла рядом и что-то объясняла; а через пару минут Каллен даже уловил отголоски смеха.

— Они договорятся, Командор, — не поднимая голову от своих отчетов, произнесла Лелиана. — Не маленькие. 

Каллен смутился; у него возникло странное ощущение, что его поймали за подглядыванием чего-то такого, чего он видеть не должен. Он поспешно отошел от окна.

— У них не так много общего, как кажется, — продолжала Лелиана. — Но достаточно, чтобы они поняли друг друга.

В этот миг за дверями раздалась тяжелая поступь, а потом в зал командования вошла Кассандра. 

— Надеюсь, сегодня мы решим вопрос со Стражами, — с порога заявила она. — Меня тревожит, что они стоят лагерем рядом со Скайхолдом. И меня тревожит приезд Стража-Командора. 

— И это говорит человек, который еще недавно искал Героиню Ферелдена, чтобы предложить ей выступить на Конклаве и уговорить магов и храмовников сложить оружие? — мягко укорила ее Лелиана.

Кассандра нахмурилась.

— Дело не в Героине Ферелдена, — возразила она. — Я по-прежнему восхищаюсь ей и ее подвигом. Но после того, что я видела в Адаманте, мне кажется, что Стражи принесут Инквизиции больше неприятностей, чем выгоды. Каллен, скажи, разве я не права?

Каллен хорошо понимал беспокойство Кассандры. Не разделял полностью, но понимал.

— Стражи всегда были выдающимися воинами, — сказал он твердо. — А после событий Пятого Мора их Орден стал пользоваться уважением и в Ферелдене, и в Орлее. Конечно, в последние годы в Орлее все стало забываться, но в Ферелдене память о Море по-прежнему жива. Я уверен, что Инквизиция усилит свое влияние, заполучив их в союзники. 

— Но... — подхватила Кассандра, зная, что за этим будет продолжение.

— Но они ослаблены, — подытожил он. — Им необходимо повысить боевой дух. И им необходим контроль. 

— Как за магами? — усмехнулась Лелиана.

Каллен смешался. Такая аналогия ему в голову не приходила.

— А причем тут... 

— А по-моему, не такая плохая идея, — высказалась Кассандра. — Уж храмовники-то знают, что делать с опасностями, вызываемыми магией. Дисциплина и контроль еще никому не повредили.

Прошло еще несколько минут. Вошла Тревельян, распахнув дверь одним сильным размашистым движением. За ней шла Амелл в новеньком, чистом, ладно сидящем доспехе Стражей, а за ней — что удивило Каллена — шел Алистер. Ранее он никогда не появлялся в зале командования. Процессию замыкала Жозефина.

— Мы все знаем, зачем мы здесь, — объявила Инквизитор, даже не поздоровавшись. — Инквизиция и Стражи. Стражи и Инквизиция. И так далее, и тому подобное. Очень удачно, что с нами сегодня Страж-Командор. Я уже обговорила с ней лично кое-какие детали, но теперь прошу ее рассказать обо всем подробно. 

Тревельян обошла стол и встала под окнами, а Амелл, таким образом, осталась по другую сторону. Алистер же остался возле двери и оперся спиной о стену, сложив руки на груди. Он словно пытался быть как можно незаметнее. Зачем он здесь? После взятия Адаманта Стражи выбрали его временно исполняющим обязанности Стража-Командора, верно, но разве при наличии  _ настоящего _ Командора он не должен он был сложить полномочия? Пока Каллен размышлял так, Алистер поймал его взгляд и чуть нахмурил брови. Каллен поспешно отвернулся.

— Командор Амелл, каковы ваши планы? — спросила Инквизитор.

Солона вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. Подошла поближе к столу и обвела глазами всех советников. Каллен заметил, что держалась она уверенно и с достоинством. Если и нервничала, то ничто ее не выдавало.

— Мои планы таковы, — начала она медленно. — Собрать Стражей Орлея и Ферелдена в Монтсиммаре. Решить наши разногласия. Вернуть сплоченность. Воспользоваться всеми доступными средствами и ресурсами, чтобы снять с наших магов заклинания контроля над разумом.

— Насчет этого, — подал голос Каллен. — Инквизиция может отправить к вам отряд бывших храмовников. 

Амелл нахмурилась.

— Храмовников?

— Это разумно. Кто еще так же хорошо умеет справляться с опасностями, которые исходят от магов? — Каллен сказал это и понял, что почти слово в слово повторил фразу, которую недавно произносила Кассандра.

— Храмовников, — повторила Амелл. Было непонятно, соглашается она или нет. — Благодарю за предложение.

Продолжила: 

— Далее я распределю всех Стражей, кто готов встать в строй, на наши базы в Орлее и Ферелдене. Как и ранее.

— Стражи также могут воспользоваться крепостями и форпостами Инквизиции, — добавила Тревельян. — Это и вам удобнее, и нам: так Стражи будут быстрее получать распоряжения от Инквизиции, а значит, и быстрее выполнять их.

— То есть Стражи теперь будут заниматься не только уничтожением порождений тьмы? — внезапно подал голос Алистер.

Все посмотрели на него. Он пожал плечами, театрально взмахнул рукой и произнес преувеличенно ироничным тоном:

— Если спросите меня, то я бы не возражал. Что-то мне подсказывает, что венатори, наши прелестные друзья из Тевинтера, призовут еще много демонов. Мы бы с ними разобрались с удовольствием. И с демонами, и с венатори, я имею в виду. К последним у Стражей в данный момент... кхм... много личного. Не думаю, что кто-то из наших откажется, — последние слова были произнесены с мрачной решимостью. 

Тревельян кивнула и перевела взгляд на Амелл.

— Этот вопрос решен?

Амелл задумалась, бессознательно проводя указательным пальцем по губам. Затем сказала:

— В Ферелдене я управляла эрлингом, и Стражам приходилось заниматься... разным. Так что беды в этом не вижу. В данный момент Стражи и Инквизиция объединены общей целью. В конце концов, Корифей тоже порождение тьмы, а значит, любые задачи, которые помогут ослабить его силы, это задачи и для Серых Стражей тоже.

— А еще Корифей, боюсь, скоро устроит нам новый Мор, — сказала Кассандра. — Его дракон выглядел как архидемон. 

— Его дракон не архидемон, — возразил Алистер. — Стражи могут отличить это, и, уверяю вас, он не более чем высший дракон. Хотя скверны в той твари было прилично.

— То есть перед нами летал дракон-вурдалак, — мрачно подытожила Кассандра. — Что ж, спасибо и на том. 

— Но кто знает, что еще у Корифея припрятано в рукаве? — встревоженно спросила Жозефина. — Если он способен заразить дракона скверной и заставить выполнять свои приказы, то кто помешает ему поднять орду порождений тьмы или других чудовищ? Кто знает, на что еще он способен?

— Согласен, — сказал Каллен. — Мы ослабили Корифея — предотвратили переворот в Орлее, лишили его армии демонов. Но недооценивать его опасно. Противник, потерявший оружие и загнанный в угол, порой опаснее, чем тот же противник в начале боя, вооруженный до зубов.

— Размышлять о том, чего мы не знаем, все равно бессмысленно, — подала голос Лелиана. — Но мы знаем, какие силы у Корифея есть точно: это венатори и красные храмовники.

— С венатори мы поможем, — мрачно пообещала Амелл.

— Значит, решено, — отрезала Тревельян. — Чтобы не усложнять внутреннюю иерархию, Орден Серых Стражей будет подчиняться Каллену. 

— Стражи? Будут подчиняться Командору Каллену? — холодно уточнила Амелл. — Инквизитор, вы уверены в этом?

Каллен нашел это вполне разумным.

— Я командую армией Инквизиции, — сказал он. — Стражи — часть этой армии. Приказ Инквизитора логичен.

Амелл снова посмотрела на Тревельян.

— Простите меня, Инквизитор, но у меня есть определенные сомнения в верности принятого решения.

Каллена прошиб холодный пот. Почему она сомневается в нем? Что она знает? У Каллена было достаточно грехов за душой, чтобы постоянно, каждую секунду, бояться разоблачения. Что, если Солона знает о нем что-то, что заставит Инквизитора сомневаться в его способностях? Если она скажет что-то, что принизит его в глазах Эвелины, он не вынесет. 

И он ринулся в бой первым. 

— Если ты сомневаешься во мне, скажи это прямо, — сказал он, надеясь, что голос не выдал его волнения.

Амелл вперила в него взгляд — непонятный, нечитаемый, неприятный. У Каллена появилось гадкое ощущение, что она видит его насквозь. Или ему так кажется? Потом улыбнулась — натянуто, напряженно, одними уголками губ; это была скорее издевательская ухмылка, чем улыбка. Сделала шаг к Каллену. 

— Скажи, Каллен, — начала она скучающим голосом, будто интересовалась, что он съел на завтрак, — чем занимаются рядовые солдаты твоей армии, если находятся не на поле боя или не готовятся непосредственно к драке или к штурму? 

— Маршируют. Тренируются. Дерутся — кто на мечах, кто с луками. Бегают. 

— И зачем они это делают? 

— Странный вопрос. Чтобы отточить навыки. 

— Какие навыки?

К чему она ведет? Каллен начинал терять терпение.

— Боевые.

— То есть твои солдаты тренируются, чтобы отточить боевые навыки, — тоном, каким объясняют что-то трехлетнему ребенку, продолжила она. — А оттачивать боевые навыки нужно, чтобы... что?

— Чтобы в реальном бою они не раздумывали, — сказал он раздраженно. — Если месяцами машешь щитом и мечом, то первым делом хватаешься за них, когда видишь, что на тебя идет враг, а не задумываешься, что делать.

— Вот именно, — кивнула Амелл. — Рядовым солдатам нужно уметь выполнять приказы. Офицеры и командование — это те, кто придумывает план наступления или обороны, а вот солдатам ни о чем задумываться не нужно, только выполнять приказы, которые идут сверху. Такова их функция. 

— К чему ты клонишь? — Тревельян возвысила голос. Должно быть, тоже не понимала.

Солона повернулась к ней.

— А к тому, что ни один Серый Страж — не рядовой. Там, внизу, на Глубинных Тропах, вас не ждут соперники, которых можно победить, разработав план штурма в соответствии с учебниками по стратегии. Там нет соперников, с которыми можно вести хитроумную Игру, как в Орлее, или подкупить, или договориться. Они не люди, не эльфы, не гномы и не кунари. Порождения тьмы имеют коллективный разум, но они похожи даже не на диких животных, а скорее, на насекомых.

Жозефина ахнула и чуть не выронила свой планшет.

— Насекомых? 

— Именно. Пчел или муравьев. Скажите, умеет ли кто-то из вас сражаться с организованным роем пчел? Только эти пчелы с вас ростом, неплохо вооружены, неплохо защищены, некоторые из них еще и владеют магией, а некоторые — ростом с трехэтажный дом. 

В комнате повисла тишина. Тревельян буравила взглядом Амелл, Кассандра нахмурилась и сжала руки в кулаки. Лелиана оставалась бесстрастной.

— Но это что касается порождений тьмы, — продолжала Солона. — А ведь на Глубинных Тропах встречаются и другие твари. Глубинные охотники, например. 

Алистер за спиной Амелл издал громкий «хм», словно в подтверждение ее слов.

— Выглядят как нечто среднее между детенышем дракона и червем, — тихо, почти мечтательно протянула Амелл, и ласкающий тон ее голоса сам по себе наводил жути. — У них нет глаз, по сути, даже нет морды, только круглый зубастый рот, который заглатывает все, до чего дотянется. Охотятся стаями. Отлично прячутся. Милейшие создания. 

Жозефина побелела и поднесла руку ко рту; кажется, ее тошнило. Тревельян молчала и слушала. Всем в комнате стало не по себе, даже Каллену, хотя тот видел и демонов, и малефикаров, и разъяренных кунари, и даже кое-кого похуже. Но Амелл не собиралась останавливаться. Она обвела глазами всех за столом и растянула губы в притворной улыбке, от которой у Каллена побежали мурашки по позвоночнику.

— Или, например, пауки. Гигантские пауки, конечно, водятся по всему Тедасу, но те, что на Глубинных Тропах, те  _ особые _ , — Солона выделила это слово. — Их яд сначала парализует, а затем вызывает сильнейшие галлюцинации. Ты объят страхом настолько, что все твое тело трясется в припадке. Ты видишь и слышишь вещи, от которых можно тронуться рассудком. 

Если раньше тишина в зале была звенящей и хрупкой, то теперь она стала мертвой. Все застыли, словно зачарованные неведомым заклятием.

— И это только те чудовища, о которых мы хоть что-то знаем, — продолжала Амелл уже спокойнее, явно довольная произведенным эффектом. — А ведь недра земли таят в себе и другие секреты. Однажды, забравшись очень глубоко в заброшенный тейг, я возле подземного озера своими глазами видела существо, которое по всем законам Создателя не должно было жить. Но жило. В тот день нас спасло только то, что оно оказалось не полностью слепо и с трудом переносило свет.

— Достаточно, — хрипло сказала Тревельян и прокашлялась. Ее голос разогнал наваждение. — Достаточно. Благодарю за пополнение моего личного бестиария. Думаю, засыпать я сегодня буду долго. Могу я узнать, к чему ты ведешь? Как это связано с Калленом?

— Я всего лишь привела несколько примеров того, с чем Стражам приходится иметь дело. И это не совсем похоже на то, как ведутся войны на поверхности.

— А иногда даже совсем не похоже, — мрачно добавил Алистер.

— Стражам порой приходится выполнять задачи, которые не найдешь ни в одном учебнике или трактате по военной стратегии, — продолжала Солона. — И последнее, что нужно Стражу, — это не задумываться. Да, мы военный орден, и, естественно, у нас тоже есть субординация, есть рядовые и офицеры. Но каждый из нас способен принимать непростые решения, если придется. Серые Стражи никогда не были обычными солдатами. Каждый, взятый в наши ряды... как бы это объяснить?.. За каждым из нас стоит своя, непростая история. Чтобы тебя взяли в Стражи, нужно сделать что-то выдающееся. И каждый из нас в чем-то талантлив. А Командор Каллен... 

Амелл замолчала и посмотрела на Каллена. Ее глаза потемнели.

— У сера Резерфорда, вероятно, тоже много талантов. — Ему показалось, или в ее словах действительно сквозила издевка? Но почему? Он не понимал. — Но, в конце концов, за его плечами — только служба в Ордене храмовников. А храмовники — это те, кто неукоснительно выполняют правила и предписания. Ты, Каллен, умеешь управлять регулярной армией. Но сумеешь ли ты управлять армией, каждый солдат которой уникален? 

Каллен так сильно стиснул челюсти, что скрипнули зубы. Его это возмутило до глубины души. Да, возможно, он не лучший командующий на свете, но Амелл сильно переоценивает уникальность Стражей. Армия есть армия. Военный орден есть военный орден. Различия между ними несущественны.

— Смогу, — просто сказал он.

Кассандра ударила по столу кулаком.

— Правила и предписания придумали не просто так, — ее слова ударили резко, как хлыст. — А потому, что они помогают предотвратить ужасные ошибки! Где были твои уникальные Стражи, принимающие решения, когда Кларель приказала использовать магию крови?! 

— Это была не их вина! — горячо возразил Алистер. — Магами управляли! Они не понимали, что делали!

— Довольно! — закричала Тревельян. — Замолчите оба!

Амелл стояла, молча ожидая решения Инквизитора. Каллен тоже ждал. Инквизитор должна внять голосу разума. Она не должна поддаваться страху.

— В словах Стража-Командора есть здравое зерно, — наконец сказала Тревельян. — Признаюсь: я мало знаю о Стражах и о том, с чем им приходится иметь дело, но помню, что они всегда стояли несколько особняком. Однако не всегда непохожесть — это хорошо. Возможно, сейчас вам нужно, напротив, что-то более традиционное. Те самые правила и предписания. Потому я и ставлю над вами командующего Каллена, чтобы уберечь от новых ошибок. 

Она посмотрела на Алистера.

— Страж Алистер заставил меня поверить, что Стражи заслужили второй шанс. Я поверила ему. И тебе, Амелл, я тоже верю, сама уж не знаю почему. Спаси нас Создатель, если я ошибаюсь.

— Я понимаю, что вы не доверяете Стражам, Инквизитор, — уточнила Амелл. — Я бы на вашем месте тоже не доверяла. Я всего лишь предупреждаю, с чем придется столкнуться командующему Резерфорду. 

— Благодарю за предупреждение, Страж-Командор, — сухо поблагодарил Каллен. — Но всем силам Инквизиции необходимо встать плечом к плечу, позабыв о распрях. Корифей не будет ждать, пока мы решим наши проблемы. Красные храмовники тоже ждать не будут. Венатори ждать не будут. И тот дракон-вурдалак.

В глазах Амелл мелькнул холод. Она сжала зубы так, что заиграли желваки. 

— По поводу Корифея можете не волноваться, Командор. Не думаю, что в нашем Ордене есть хоть один Страж, который бы не мечтал уничтожить эту тварь.


	6. Амелл

После того, как они вышли из зала командования, Алистер выглядел странно. Незаметно для окружающих, но заметно для нее: плечи подняты и напряжены, походка чуть тяжелее и чуть быстрее, подбородок опущен, взгляд отсутствующий, погруженный в себя. Таким Алистер становился, когда его беспокоила какая-то мысль, но он считал, что высказывать ее вслух не следует — или место неподходящее, или время, или сам собеседник. 

Амелл попыталась вывести его на разговор.

— Что случилось?

В тот момент они как раз вышли в многолюдный Тронный зал. Алистер осмотрелся по сторонам и сказал:

— Давай-ка найдем место, чтобы поговорить наедине.

Такое место нашлось рядом с их северно-восточной башней. Небольшая площадка, изначально выделенная для дозорных, а сейчас служившая складом для строительных материалов. Возле стены были свалены недавно выструганные доски, рядом лежали два мотка канатов и пара ящиков с инструментами. Полуденное солнце, такое яркое, что глазам становилось больно, заливало небосвод; снег, облепивший Морозные горы, сиял и мерцал, отражая солнечные лучи. Солона, с детства любившая полумрак, встала в тень башни, чтобы не так сильно прищуривать глаза. Оперлась о стену.

Алистер нервничал. Ходил туда-сюда по площадке, сцеплял руки перед собой, бессознательно перебирая пальцами.

— Каллен, — наконец выпалил он, остановившись. — Ты уверена, что между вами ничего не происходит?

Она уставилась на Алистера, не понимая. 

— О чем ты? 

— Это ты мне скажи.

Внезапная догадка пронзила ее.

— Ты что, ревнуешь?!

Он издал недовольный звук и снова начал ходить туда-сюда.

— Перестань. Я совсем не об этом.

Нет, в самом деле. Он ревнует?! 

— Алистер, — Амелл попыталась воззвать к его здравому смыслу. — Когда ты ревновал меня к Натаниэлю, это было глупо, но хотя бы объяснимо. Но Каллен... Как ты себе это представляешь? Я? С  _ храмовником _ ?

Алистер остановился, распрямился, нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. Демоны и бездна. Кажется, он по-настоящему рассердился. 

— Ревность тут совершенно ни при чем. Ты и Каллен, Солона, — повторил он. — Может, другие на совете и не заметили, с какой неприязнью ты на него смотрела и как с ним обращалась. Но я вижу. 

Ее невольно передернуло. Неужели все настолько очевидно? Скверно. Если это заметил только Алистер, ничего страшного. Но что, если нет? Сегодня утром у них с Тревельян установилось какое-никакое взаимопонимание. Что, если Инквизитор поменяла о ней мнение? Как это скажется на Стражах, точнее, на их добром имени, от которого и так остались одни лохмотья?

...Но, с другой стороны — так ли уж необычно, что магу неприятен храмовник?

— Он постоянно следил за мной в Круге, — медленно произнесла она, видя перед глазами каменные стены Кинлоха. — Не приближался, но следил. И... оценивал. Потом присутствовал на моем Истязании. Случись что — именно он бы меня и прирезал. Еще и признался в этом, и видно было, как он горд. Затем, после переворота в Круге, призывал уничтожить всех магов, включая детей, даже когда порядок был восстановлен. А потом... потом случился Киркволл и... моя семья. 

Солона застыла при последнем воспоминании. Кровь прилила к щекам, в груди начало ворочаться что-то горячее и злое. Алистер, видя это, смягчился. Подошел к ней, положил руки на плечи, погладил. 

— Ты сказала, что простила, — тихо промолвил он. — Что забыла. Но я вижу, что нет. Ты уверена, что хочешь носить это в себе до конца своих дней? Может, выскажешь это все ему? Отпустишь от себя? 

— Может, я бы и хотела, — поколебавшись, согласилась она. — Но как? Как ты себе это представляешь? 

Солона вообразила: вот она открывает дверь кабинета Каллена. Он сидит за столом, мрачный и сосредоточенный. В кабинете царит полумрак. Потом они что-то говорят, и она кричит на него. А он кричит на нее. И солдаты под дверью слушают, а может, и весь гарнизон.

— Хороша картина, — усмехнулась она. — Героиня Ферелдена и командующий войсками Инквизиции орут друг на друга и выясняют отношения. Может, даже тарелками швыряются. Правда, вряд ли у него орлесианский фарфор, скорее, обычная глиняная посуда. Но она тоже неплохо бьется.

— Тарелки? В кабинете Резерфорда?

— Ну что ты пристал. Хорошо, не тарелки. Стулья.

— Стул ты не швырнешь, — хмыкнул Алистер. 

— Почему же? Не по рангу? Только тарелки?

— Силенок не хватит. 

— Ладно, стул тяжеловат, — тут же согласилась она. — Но зад могу ему заморозить. Тоже зрелище. Об этом весь Скайхолд судачить начнет. Героиня Ферелдена орала на Командора Резерфорда, швырялась тарелками и заморозила ему зад. 

— Мне как-то приснилось что-то похожее с демоном желания, — пошутил Алистер. 

Солона не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Стражи связаны с этим человеком, хочешь ты того или нет, — продолжил Алистер уже более серьезным тоном. — И связаны, судя по всему, надолго. А тебе есть что высказать ему. Завтра мы уедем, и, возможно, ты больше никогда его не увидишь. Так воспользуйся тем шансом, что тебе выпал. Уж не знаю, как пройдет ваша беседа: тихо или ты и вправду захочешь взяться за что-нибудь потяжелее. Но я знаю одно: лучше быть честным. И с собой в том числе. 

Она размышляла. На сердце было тяжело и, пожалуй, немного страшно, но в словах Алистера был смысл. Там, в Ферелдене, в Башне Бдения, ей казалось, что ее отпустили прошлые обиды, но вот она встретила Каллена — и все ожило вновь. Раньше говорить с ним было бессмысленно, но сейчас она в своем праве. И ей станет легче.

С другой стороны, а чего она ждет от беседы? Чего она, в конце концов, хочет от Каллена? Раскаяния? Это смешно. Да и нужно ли ей раскаяние Каллена?

— Он... — слова подбирались с трудом, — не поймет.

— Может, и не поймет. Но это уже его горе.

Алистер сжал ее руки в своих, стремясь приободрить. 

— Может быть, он и не заслуживает твоего прощения, — сказал он. — Но он, по крайней мере, заслуживает твоей честности. 

  
  


* * *

Все было примерно так, как она и представляла: Каллен сидел за столом, мрачный и сосредоточенный, в кабинете царил полумрак, который — с переменным успехом — пытались разогнать свечи в напольных подсвечниках и факелы на стенах. «Интересно, — усмехнулась она про себя, — сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем мы приступим к метанию тарелок?»

Каллен отдавал какие-то распоряжения солдату и передал ему несколько писем. Увидев Амелл, заметно насторожился и быстро отослал подчиненного.

Солона подняла руки вверх, словно сдаваясь перед противником на поле боя. 

— Я пришла с миром, — сказала она как можно мягче.

Лицо Каллена немного разгладилось, и он откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Что ж, присаживайся, прошу. 

Она присела на один из двух стульев, стоящих по другую сторону стола. И в который раз задумалась, что она хочет рассказать и, главное, чего она от Каллена хочет. И тут же в ее голове всплыл голос Алистера: «Лучше быть честным. И с собой в том числе». Возможно, он и прав. Возможно, наступило то время, когда больше не надо беречь чьи-то чувства, а надо задуматься о своих. Наступило время высказать все, что лежало на сердце. Для себя. 

Капелька здорового эгоизма. Разве она не заслужила хотя бы это?

— Полагаю, ты пришла, чтобы обсудить, как нам наладить порядок внутри наших организаций. — Голос Каллена был тихим и слегка усталым. Он говорил сухими официальными словами — то ли желая до конца соблюдать объективность, то ли просто по-другому не умел.

— Да, — ответила она. — Но не так, как ты думаешь. Я пришла сюда объясниться. Возможно, мой рассказ тебе покажется... Словом, мне придется зайти очень издалека, но в конце концов ты поймешь, как это связано со мной и с ситуацией, в которой оказались Стражи. 

Каллена это заинтересовало. Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой. 

— Прошу. Я весь внимание. 

Она закрыла глаза и попыталась вызвать в памяти полузабытое, но до сих пор яркое воспоминание: серо-белый каменный дом, серо-белый булыжник внутреннего двора, латунь на дверных ручках, смех матери, тепло камина в гостиной, боль, испуг, вонь паленых волос.

— В Киркволле, по соседству с нами, жил мальчик моего возраста, — начала она. — Я не помню его имени и почти не помню лица, только то, что у него были вьющиеся кудрявые волосы, и они окружали его голову, словно пух одуванчика. Этот мальчик всегда сильно меня задирал. Однажды он толкнул меня так, что я упала и разбила коленку. Я завопила — даже не от боли, скорее, от несправедливости и обиды. Хотела ударить его в ответ, отомстить, чтобы он понял, что со мной так нельзя. И в этот момент волосы на его голове вспыхнули. Сами по себе. 

Каллен еле заметно вздрогнул.

— И после этого тебя забрали в Круг? — спросил он.

Она кивнула.

— На следующий день пришли двое мужчин в стальных доспехах, огромные, страшные, с оружием. Я не понимала, что происходит. Мама плакала. А отец взял меня на руки и отдал им. Я заплакала, закричала, вырвалась, подбежала к маме, цеплялась за ее ноги. Мама все плакала и плакала, но не защитила меня. Потом мы плыли. Я уже не плакала, смирилась. Только постоянно придумывала, как сбежать и вернуться к маме. Но меня всю дорогу держали взаперти. Мне было шесть лет. 

Каллен покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, Солона. Но это было необходимо. Если бы тебя не научили, как обращаться со своей магией, ты бы могла на следующий день спалить не только волосы тому мальчику, но и соседний дом. А может быть, ты бы покалечила и своих родителей. 

— Может быть, — кивнула Амелл. — А может быть, и нет. Но мы этого уже никогда не узнаем, верно? — Не слушая его ответ, продолжила: — А потом меня привезли в Кинлох. После прибытия меня умыли, выдали чистую одежду и отвели в часовню. Там сестра Церкви прочла мне проповедь. Толком уже не помню, о чем она говорила, но помню, что после ее слов я поняла, что меня проклял сам Создатель потому, что я родилась магом. И единственное, что мне оставалось, — всю оставшуюся жизнь вымаливать у Него прощение.

Она посмотрела на свои руки, из которых нередко струилась энергия из Тени, преобразовываясь то в лед, то в огонь, то в помутнение рассудка, то в магический щит и еще во множество других вещей. Почему-то сейчас ей страшно захотелось применить магию — какое-нибудь слабое заклинание, неважно какое, лишь бы снова почувствовать эту силу. Но она удержалась. 

— Со временем я привыкла. В Кругу оказалось неплохо. Мне нравилось учиться, нравилось изучать заклинания, читать книги, общаться со сверстниками. Нравился даже строгий распорядок дня. Единственное, что омрачало мою жизнь, — это то, что больше я ничего не слышала про родителей. Я не получала от них писем. Хотела написать сама, но поняла, что не знаю их адреса, только город. В конце концов решила, что они от меня отказались. Из-за моей магии. Уже потом я узнала...

— Д-да, — произнес Каллен хрипло и прокашлялся. — Да, я читал. Вскоре после того, как тебя забрали, твоя мать сошла с ума, а отец то ли погиб, то ли пропал без вести. 

— Храмовники запретили матери писать мне, — сухо сказала Амелл. — Если бы она узнала, что со мной все в порядке, может быть, ничего бы этого и не произошло. Но храмовники — такие, как ты, Каллен, — решили, что знают, как для меня лучше. 

Каллен подался вперед, положил руки на стол и упрямо сжал губы. 

— В Кинлохе было такое правило, — отрезал он. — Правила существуют не просто так. Храмовники поступили как должно. 

Амелл развела руками. 

— Я не дура. Я понимаю, что маги опасны и уязвимы одновременно. Я знаю, зачем существуют Круги: чтобы защищать общество от магов и в то же время магов от общества. Так однажды мне сказал Ирвинг. Но я не понимаю, какие такие опасности магии могут проявиться, если разрешить матери писать своему ребенку? Тем более, что это правило в конце концов отменили, насколько я помню, так ведь?

Он ничего не ответил.

— Знаешь, а ведь я была хорошей ученицей. Достойным членом Круга. Я погрузилась в учебу, много читала, мало с кем дружила, не делала ничего подозрительного, не пыталась сбежать, не устраивала скандалы. И все это время за мной следили. Такие, как ты. 

— Такие, как я? — в голосе Каллена неожиданно прозвучала яркая, неприкрытая обида, как у детей. Солона всмотрелась в его лицо, желая понять, чем она вызвана, но Каллен тут же отвернулся и машинально потер шею. Внутри него что-то бурлило, но понять, что именно, было нельзя.

— Знаешь, каждый храмовник смотрит по-разному, — продолжала она. — У кого-то во взгляде скука. У кого-то злость. У кого-то разочарование. У кого-то интерес. Иногда даже вожделение — да, да, Каллен, не притворяйся, что ты про такое не знал. И все храмовники, всегда, смотрели на меня сверху вниз. Все они знали, что и как для меня будет лучше. Только на том основании, что они носили котты с горящим мечом, а я — нет.

— Не поэтому! — выкрикнул Каллен и ткнул в ее сторону рукой в темной перчатке. — А потому, что храмовники защищали вас!

Амелл замолчала, удивленная силой его возмущения. Должно быть, он и сам устыдился своей неожиданной вспышки, потому что осекся, покраснел и отвел глаза. И снова потер шею.

— Прости. Я не должен был на тебя кричать. Продолжай. 

— Чего я никогда не встречала во взглядах храмовников, так это доброты. Простой человеческой доброты. И прощения. И в твоем взгляде, Каллен, ее тоже не было. Ты смотрел на меня со смесью собачьей преданности и самоуничижения, как смотришь и сейчас. Но с добротой — нет, никогда. В твоих глазах я всегда была виновна или, как минимум, подозрительна. Потому что родилась не такой, как ты. Как это у вас, храмовников, называется? «Безжалостное сострадание»?

Каллен замотал головой.

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что храмовники тоже чувствовали ваши взгляды? — с раздражением произнес он. — Ты, как храмовник, следишь за порядком, наблюдаешь за магами, а маги, в свою очередь, притворяются, что им все равно и демонстративно тебя не замечают. Но вы, маги, следили за нами столь же тщательно. 

Она прищурила глаза.

— Справедливо. В игру играют обе стороны. Правда, правила этой игры придумали не мы. И как же смотрела на тебя я?

— Никак, — тихо ответил он и ответил взгляд. — Я для тебя был пустым местом. А ведь я, Амелл, я был... — он на секунду запнулся, бросил на нее тот же — собачий и преданный — взгляд и выпалил: — ...был в тебя влюблен.

— Влюблен? — переспросила она. Тут же спохватилась, что это прозвучало чересчур резко, и постаралась смягчить: — Прости, но я в это не верю.

В глазах Каллена отобразилось такое страдание, что ей стало неловко. 

— Но... Почему?

Дыхание Создателя, да сколько можно смотреть на нее вот так?.. Эй, Амелл, успокойся, приказала она себе. Он не виноват в том, что тебя это раздражает. Попробуй объяснить.

— Почему, — повторила она медленно, раздумывая. И ответила вопросом на вопрос: — Скажи, Каллен, какой мой любимый цвет?

Он растерялся.

— Что? 

— Какой у меня любимый цвет? — повторила она. — Ну же, это простой вопрос. Или вот: я люблю вставать рано или дрыхнуть до полудня? В пирогах мне нравятся груши или яблоки? Умею ли я петь? Предпочитаю гулять пешком или ездить верхом? Какие заклинания у меня хуже всего получаются? Верю ли я в Создателя, в конце концов? 

Каллен молчал. Только смотрел на нее, не понимая. Потом опустил голову. Солона вздохнула.

— Если любишь человека, то стремишься узнать его, — сказала она. — Но ты ведь почти ничего обо мне не знаешь. Все эти годы ты любил свой выдуманный образ. Но не меня, Каллен. Не меня. 

Он сидел, не поднимая головы, не шевелясь, и только по поднимающимся и опускающимся плечам можно было понять, что он жив.

— Это было... жестоко, — сдавленно произнес он. — Но я это заслужил. 

Когда Каллен наконец встретился с ней глазами, его щеки горели от прилившей крови, но глаза его смотрели уже по-другому — твердо, решительно и гордо.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — задал он прямой вопрос.

Она задумалась. Это был тот же самый вопрос, которым задавалась и она сама. 

— Чего я хочу... — медленно, растягивая слова, произнесла она. — Наверное, прояснить правила игры. Судьба распорядилась так, что пути Стражей и Инквизиции пересеклись, а вместе с ними — и наши с тобой пути. А теперь Инквизитор решила поставить тебя, храмовника, пусть и бывшего, над нами... Надо мной. И я хочу узнать, будешь ли ты командовать нами так же, как когда-то надзирал за магами, с таким же  _ безжалостным состраданием _ ? Потому что сейчас Стражам нужно не это. Сейчас Стражам нужны доброта и прощение. 

Она хотела сказать «как у Алистера», но не сказала. Каким-то шестым чувством осознала, что его в этот разговор приплетать не следует. Этот разговор — между ними двоими. 

Каллен развел руками.

— Я уважаю Стражей. В конце концов, я ферелденец, а Стражи остановили Мор, и, если бы не вы, скорее всего, моих родных не было бы в живых. Но Стражи допустили огромную, трагическую ошибку. Ваши маги допустили ошибку. Вы оказались уязвимы и решили прибегнуть к магии крови. Прости, что напоминаю тебе об этом, но это правда! 

— Это правда, — как можно спокойнее ответила Амелл, хотя внутри у нее все полыхало. — Мы допустили ошибку. 

— Я не буду реорганизовывать Стражей, не буду вмешиваться в ваши внутренние дела и не собираюсь разведывать ваши секреты. Но, прости, вам не нужны доброта и прощение. Вам нужна дисциплина. И приказы сверху.

Этого следовало ожидать, но Солона все равно почувствовала разочарование. 

— Ну что ж, — усмехнулась она. — По крайней мере, это честно. 

Каллен застонал, поставил руки на стол, обхватил голову и какое-то время сидел так молча, не шевелясь. Что внутри него происходило, можно было лишь догадываться, но явно ничего хорошего. 

— Амелл, — наконец произнес он тихо, не поднимая головы. — Мне жаль, что ты видишь меня... безжалостным. Но я выполнял свой долг. В Киркволле я допустил много ошибок, но все же я пытался, как мог, служить людям. Я был... напуган и зол. Очень, очень зол. Но в конце концов глаза открылись и у меня. Я учел свои ошибки. Я изменился. 

— Правда? 

— Правда, — уверенно произнес он.

Сердце забилось в горле, шея и руки вспотели от напряжения.

— Тогда докажи это. 

Он наконец посмотрел на нее — больными, беспомощными, почти безумными глазами.

— Как? 

— Есть кое-что, о чем ты _ можешь  _ мне рассказать, — как можно мягче сказала она, чувствуя, как от волнения сбивается дыхание. — О чем я тебя уже спрашивала.

Каллен задумался на мгновение. Затем покачал головой:

— Но мне не о чем тебе рассказывать.

Во рту появилась горечь, и она проглотила ее — вместе с разочарованием, желчью и подавленным криком. 

— Ты говоришь так, потому что снова решаешь, о чем мне нужно знать, а о чем не нужно? Или ты и правда не помнишь? И даже не знаю, какой из вариантов хуже, — невесело усмехнулась она. 

— Я правда не помню, — твердо ответил Каллен.

Солона вздохнула.

— Что ж. Освежу твою память. Я говорю, Каллен, о моей семье.

— Твоя родители умерли, — быстро ответил он. — Ты сама знаешь.

— Я говорю не про родителей. Ну же, Каллен.

Он молчал и только смотрел на нее.

— София Амелл, — четко, раздельно произнесла она. И тут же две слезы, крупные, как горох, скатились по ее щекам. Она поспешно вытерла их, но появились новые. — Майя Амелл. Мирра Амелл. Томас Амелл. Мои сестры и мой брат. Маги. В киркволльском Круге. Твоем Круге, Каллен.

Слезы все катились и катились, хотя она не рыдала и не всхлипывала; влага появлялась в уголках глаз словно сама по себе, но она почти не замечала ее, потому что внутри, где-то за ребрами, выше сердца, жгло — обидой, гневом, ядом беспомощности... всем тем, о чем она годами молчала и сдерживала внутри, и что теперь — пока еще робко и несмело, слово за словом — выбиралось наружу.

— Я писала тебе не раз, спрашивала о них. И ты ни разу не ответил. Почему? Каллен, что с ними? 

Каллен сидел бледный, застывший, остекленевший; только руки чуть дрожали, как дрожали огоньки свеч. 

— Что? — горько выпалила она. — Даже теперь, когда Кругов больше нет, ты хранишь тайну? Почему? Думаешь, что это не мое дело? Что я не имею права? 

Он молчал.

— Кровь Андрасте! — выругалась она. — Да почему ты молчишь, Каллен? Скажи! Что с моей семьей?!

Он молчал.

Она всхлипнула, отвернулась. Рыдания наконец прорвались, но она тут же взяла себя в руки. Снова посмотрела на Каллена, надеясь на что-то — если не на ответ, то на объяснение... но он молчал. 

Ей, пожалуй, тоже больше было не о чем говорить. Ей стало душно, невыносимо, захотелось выйти из этой комнаты. Она встала и подошла к двери. Но на пороге остановилась.

— Знаешь, что самое страшное в Круге? — пустым, усталым голосом сказала она, обращаясь больше не к нему, а к себе. — Не то, что тебя забирают из семьи. Не то, что ты всю жизнь проведешь под замком. А то, что когда тебя не станет, об этом никто не вспомнит. И Стражи такие же. Мы погибаем, стараясь защитить тех, кто не знает о нашем существовании, никогда не поблагодарит, никогда даже не узнает. Но мы всегда решали свою судьбу сами. 

Она помолчала.

— Стражи — моя единственная семья. Другой у меня не было и не будет. Я не смогла защитить своих друзей в Круге. Не смогла защитить своих сестер и брата. Но я сделаю все, чтобы защитить ту семью, что у меня есть. 

Каллен, по-прежнему ничего не говоря, смотрел на нее с каким-то отсутствующим выражением лица.

Солона усмехнулась, вытерла слезы быстрым решительным жестом, в последний раз огляделась, желая запечатлеть этот момент в памяти. И ушла из кабинета Каллена и из его жизни.

Навсегда.


	7. Каллен

Каллена точно парализовало. Он просто сидел за столом не в силах пошевелиться, еле-еле дыша. В голове его крутились одни и те же слова: «София Амелл. Майя Амелл. Мирра Амелл. Томас Амелл. Мои сестры и мой брат». 

Он все сидел и сидел, пытаясь понять, как, дыхание Создателя, он мог про это забыть. 

«София Амелл. Майя Амелл. Мирра Амелл. Томас Амелл...» Слова Солоны выжигали его изнутри, вызывая целую кучу самых разных эмоций. Боль и разочарование — я всегда был ей неприятен, она всего лишь меня терпела. Негодование — какими бы ни были наши отношения в прошлом, я заслужил уважение! Злость на самого себя — за то, что растерялся, за то, что не задержал Амелл у дверей и не объяснил все. 

Надо было догнать ее. Надо было заставить выслушать. Надо было объяснить все. Но как он мог объяснить то, чего сам не понимал?

Как. Он. Мог. Про это. Забыть?

И ответ пришел.

Потому что ему было стыдно. 

«София Амелл. Майя Амелл. Мирра Амелл. Томас Амелл...»

Про их судьбу он, конечно, знал. Но не помнил про них. Выкинул эти воспоминания из головы, еще тогда, в Киркволле, как и сотни других воспоминаний. Их было много, этих воспоминаний, этих  _ историй _ , которые происходили у него на глазах. Истории об Усмирении. Истории о задержании. Истории о побоях и насилии. О контрабанде лириума. О магии крови. О тайных переписках. О сумасшествии старых храмовников. 

Не все эти истории были трагичными. Не все эти истории заканчивались плохо. Но в каждой из них было что-то  _ неправильное _ . Что-то беспокоящее, что-то тревожное, засевшее глубоко внутри, как заноза под кожей — почти не болит, но стоит нажать на это место, и сразу ощущаешь нечто чужеродное. 

И Каллен забывал про такие истории. Переключался на что-то другое (благо, дел всегда было по горло), молился, медитировал. Жил так, как будто ничего из этого никогда не происходило.

Потому что, если думать о таких историях, он начинал сомневаться в правильности решений Рыцаря-Командора Мередит. А тогда... тогда казалось, что это самое страшное, что может случиться с ним.

Каллен наконец обрел способность передвигаться и, медленно шагая — в ноги словно налили чугуна, — подошел к окну, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. За дверью раздался хохот дежурных солдат. Слишком громко. В иное время Каллен бы строго отчитал их, но сейчас не было сил. В горле пересохло, лоб покрыла испарина, мысли путались — но картины из прошлого вставали перед ним ярко и четко, а потому безжалостно.

Он боготворил Мередит. Сейчас Каллен уже мог признаться в этом самому себе. Он боготворил Мередит с той же силой, как сейчас ее презирал. Потому что в ней он нашел самого себя — только в десять раз сильнее. С ней он впервые ощутил себя правым. Ощутил себя сильным. Ощутил себя  _ нужным _ .

Он все, конечно, знал. Он все, конечно, видел. Но предпочел ослепнуть, оглохнуть и следовать букве закона. Потому что ему было страшно. Он боялся магов, боялся еще раз пережить то, с чем пришлось столкнуться в Кинлохе, а потому делал все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось, — и в своем страхе, своей паранойе, в своем недоверии был фанатичен, страшен и жалок.

И Мередит была такая же. Ослепленная своим страхом, вечными подозрениями и желанием привести весь мир к такому порядку вещей, который ей казался правильным. И если такой мир требовал жертв, Мередит готова была их принести, не колеблясь и не считаясь с последствиями. 

Каллену казалось, что он изменился. Что он начал по-другому смотреть на магов. Или — хотя бы — считаться с последствиями. Но так ли это? Где те самые перемены? 

Он не доверяет никому. Даже самому себе.  _ Особенно  _ самому себе. 

Дыхание Создателя!.. Неужели Солона права?.. Неужели у него совсем нет сердца? Но если у него нет сердца, то как он может служить?  _ Чему _ он служит? Своему внутреннему голодному зверю?!

Нет, это невыносимо! В висках пульсировала боль, глаза слезились от солнца и холодного ветра, бившего прямо в лицо. 

«Ты знаешь, что принесет тебе облегчение, — ласково, приторно пропел голос в голове, но за этой мягкостью легко угадывалась издевка. — Знаешь, что приводит мысли в порядок, знаешь, что прогоняет сомнения и приносит чистоту и радость». 

Да. Он знал. 

Лириум.

Каллен, однажды решившись прекратить его принимать, много раз проговаривал про себя почему. Слезть с поводка Церкви. Вернуть свою жизнь в свои руки. Вернуть самого себя.

Но сегодня ничего не работало. Сегодня хотелось забыться. Сегодня хотелось ни о чем не задумываться, ничего не знать, ни о чем не помнить. 

Он открыл левый нижний ящик стола и достал резную шкатулку с изображением Андрасте. Поколебавшись, открыл ее. Может, это и вправду решение?.. С лириумом жизнь была проще. Не всегда легкой, но всегда понятной. Черно-белой. Здесь мы, здесь они. Есть закон, есть беззаконие. Есть служба и долг, и в них не может быть места чувству. 

Каллен взял флакон в руки: железо с узкими вставками из стекла, сквозь которое просвечивала ярко-голубая жидкость, такая притягательная, такая соблазнительная.

Голос в голове расхохотался: «Так и знал, что ты слабак!»

Каллен зарычал и швырнул проклятую шкатулку об стену. Чтоб ей провалиться! Чтобы им всем провалиться...

Шкатулка перелетела комнату, ударившись о дверь. И чуть было не угодила в Инквизитора.

— Дыхание Создателя! — выругался Каллен. Еще не хватало, чтобы его проблемы затронули и Эвелину. У нее самой проблем было больше, чем мабари в королевской псарне. — Прости! Я не слышал, как ты вошла.

Тревельян иронично посмотрела на упавшую шкатулку.

— Я смотрю, тут все под контролем, — саркастически сообщила она. — Но не переживай, наверняка эта штука сама напросилась. 

— Практически так и было, — усмехнулся Каллен. 

— Я видела, как из твоего кабинета вышла Командор Амелл и выглядела она заплаканной. Сначала я подумала, что это не мое дело, но потом решила уточнить. Нечасто видишь, чтобы Страж-Командор плакал, а командир армии швырялся шкатулками с лириумом.

Каллен сжал губы. 

— Мы обсуждали прошлое.

— Прошлое, — повторила Тревельян, словно не верила ни единому слову. — Вот, значит, как. И мне нужно о чем-нибудь знать?

Нет, не нужно. Или нужно? Инквизитор имела право знать об их конфликте, но посвящать ее в детали было излишне. Но Каллену, именно сейчас, в эту минуту, сильно, невыносимо захотелось выговориться хоть перед кем-нибудь. Обвинения Амелл жгли его каленым железом, топили в обиде и ярости, душили стыдом и чувством вины. Ему необходимо было оправдаться. Прежде всего перед самим собой.

Он сел — рухнул — в кресло. Он еще пожалеет об этом. Но...

— Ты как-то спрашивала, что произошло в ферелденском Кругу, — лихорадочно, быстро, почти глотая слова, начал он. — Так вот, слушай. 

Тревельян наклонила голову набок, показав, что заинтересована. 

— После поражения при Остагаре в Кинлох прибыл Ульдред, один из самых сильных чародеев Круга, с немногими выжившими магами. Собрал совет, поведал о гибели короля и склонял признать регентство тейрна Логейна. Ульдред был на хорошем счету и у магов, и у храмовников, помогал задерживать малефикаров, и к нему начали прислушиваться. Но затем приехала Винн, и хотя ее рассказ про Остагар в целом совпадал с тем, что рассказал Ульдред, она выступила против регента. И тогда Ульдред применил магию крови. Дальше...

Каллен сглотнул.  _ Кровь, чадящий огонь факелов, боль в руках, уставших держать меч и щит, запах лириума, дыма и электричества, Крант, умерший у него на руках, палящий жар от демонов гнева, жестокий и соблазнительный хохот демониц желания, страх, ярость, отчаяние, стыд, стыд, стыд. _

— Оказалось, в Кругу было много тайных магов крови, которые давно готовили то ли переворот, то ли захват. И всю Башню захватили демоны и одержимые. Почти все мои братья храмовники были убиты. Рано или поздно должны были убить и меня, но Ульдред решил сначала меня помучать. Меня поместили в магическую клетку. Я не мог выйти из нее. Сколько я там просидел, не знаю, но долго. Все это время демоны истязали меня. Показывали мне видения, которые... Которые...

Выговорить, что он видел, сидя в той клетке, он не смог. Горло сжалось, словно он пытался проглотить огромный комок свалявшейся липкой шерсти. Язык онемел, воздуха не хватало, связки не смыкались.

— Меня поддержали моя вера и желание служить, — вымолвил он наконец. — Мне казалось, что если я приношу пользу, если продолжаю выполнять свой долг, мои страдания и страдания других не напрасны. Но после этого я стал другим. И когда я приехал в Киркволл...

Он замолчал.

— Я стал бояться магов. Сторониться магов. Не доверять им. Не слушать их. На самом деле я хотел... наверное... отомстить. Отомстить я не мог, по крайней мере, не напрямую. Но мог ослепнуть и оглохнуть, не видеть ничего, что вокруг творилось, и фанатично верить Мередит. О, как я в нее верил...

Виски болезненно пульсировали, глаза слезились, а перед внутренним взором проносились воспоминания. «София Амелл. Майя Амелл. Мирра...» Нет. Об этом думать он сейчас не будет. 

— Иногда мне приходит мысль: может, я просто нашел в ней такого же сломленного? Потому что она тоже боялась магов. Заслонялась, как и я, словами о высшем служении, словами о безопасности — и я благодарно ловил каждое слово, лишь бы не задумываться о собственных намерениях. Но на самом деле она тоже боялась магов и ненавидела их. В глубине души я всегда это знал. И, в конце концов, ее страх привел ее к безумию. 

— Я помню, ты говорил, что разочаровался в Ордене, — сказала Тревельян. Выражение ее лица было спокойно-бесстрастным. О чем она думала, понять было нельзя.

Каллен хмыкнул. Во рту пересохло — от воспоминаний или от абстинентного синдрома, а может, и от того, и от другого вместе.

— Разочаровался в Ордене? Да, это правда — но это только десятая часть того, что творилось. Круг магов был уничтожен. Церковь взорвана. Владычица Церкви погибла, а с ней сотни невинных жителей. По всему Тедасу маги и храмовники сорвались с цепи. Одни устали быть притесняемыми, вторые были не готовы посмотреть правде в глаза, а те, что были готовы, сорвали с себя котту с горящим мечом и отказались от обетов. Я тоже сорвал. Я давал клятву защищать и оберегать от опасностей магии. Я не давал клятвы поддаваться безумию и развязывать новую войну.

— Ты отказался от лириума, чтобы вернуть контроль над своей жизнью, — задумчиво произнесла Тревельян. — Чтобы твои выборы принадлежали только тебе. Чтобы ты мог и дальше... как ты сказал... защищать и оберегать.

Каллена пробил нервный, горестный смех. Он широко раскинул руки — так делают дети, когда со смехом сдаются в дружеском поединке.

— Да ты посмотри на меня! Контроль над жизнью? Я похож на того, кто хоть что-то контролирует?

— Каллен...

— Замолчи!

В груди клокотали горечь, гнев и уязвленное самолюбие. Если она его сейчас пожалеет, он возненавидит ее до конца своих дней. Если он плох как командующий, он примет отставку. Но жалеть его — означает признать, что он слаб, а этого Каллен не перенесет. Нет. Только не от нее.

Но он знал, что снова сделает его сильным.

— Я должен снова начать принимать лириум, — решил он. — Это в интересах Инквизиции.

Тревельян уставилась на него так, будто он сказал, что проглотил змею.

— А-а, — протянула она, и в этом звуке слились тысячи ядовитых капель. — Значит, вот как. Тебе стало трудно, и ты тут же отступился. Хорош командир, нечего сказать. С таким хоть куда, хоть в траншеи, хоть под магический огонь. Кремень, а не солдат!

Каллен аж задохнулся от несправедливости. Если обвинения Амелл были похожи на каленое железо, то издевка Тревельян — на хлыст, рассекающий кожу.

Это вовсе не «трудность»! Разве она не видит? Командующий армией должен иметь холодную голову и горячее сердце, он должен знать, что делать, и знать почему. А у него... А у него все наоборот: горячая, раскалывающаяся от боли голова и холодное, давно онемевшее сердце. 

Амелл была права. Он никогда и никого не любил, кроме своих выдуманных образов. А если его ведет не любовь, то, значит, страх. И рано или поздно — Каллен похолодел, но вдруг понял, что так и есть, — рано или поздно он закончит, как Мередит.

— Каллен, приди в себя! — Инквизитор по-прежнему смотрела на него так, словно он бредил наяву. Впрочем, отчасти так и было. — Мне жаль, что тебе в прошлом пришлось пережить страшное. Но прошлое это прошлое. Не тащи его за собой.

Он уже хотел было возразить, дать волю своему гневу и недовольству, но тут голос в голове, голос его стыда, насмешливо прошептал на ухо: «Какой ты жалкий, побитый, трусливый щенок. Разбил коленку в канаве и рыдаешь в три ручья. Самому-то не противно?»

Противно. Еще как противно. 

— Ты, как Инквизитор, должна сомневаться во мне, — жестко отрезал он. — Жизни многих зависят от наших успехов и побед. И командующий Инквизиции должен пребывать в полном рассудке и здоровье, чтобы отдавать все свои силы на борьбу с общим врагом. Я должен отдавать не меньше сил Инквизиции, чем когда-то отдавал Церкви. Ты не должна подтирать мне сопли. Ты должна спрашивать с меня и чем жестче, тем лучше.

— Давай, расскажи мне, что я должна, а что не должна, — грубо, насмешливо и нарочито громко отозвалась Тревельян.

Каллен сглотнул. Инквизитор, видя, что он ничего не отвечает, разозлилась еще больше. Она приблизилась к нему вплотную, шагая быстро и тяжело, чуть нагнувшись вперед. Сейчас от нее исходила настоящая опасность — именно так выглядели маги, готовые в следующую секунду применить заклинание для атаки. Кому-кому, а Каллену это было известно как никому другому. 

— Я спрошу у вас это ровно один раз, Командор, — четко и жестко произнесла Тревельян. — Ровно один раз, и больше ни одного. Способны ли вы сейчас управлять армией?

В Каллене шевельнулось что-то вроде профессиональной гордости. Чувство долга возобладало над жалостью к себе. Может быть, он сейчас не в лучшей своей форме, но он способен командовать солдатами даже на смертном ложе. В этом он был уверен.

— Да, Инквизитор.

Каллен не заискивал, не упрашивал, а просто сказал правду — и одно это придало его голосу силу и уверенность. Те силу и уверенность, которые он сам, может быть, и не ощущал.

— Значит, продолжайте делать то, что делали до этого. Но без лириума. Вам понятно?

— Понятно, Инквизитор.

Сейчас она напоминала ему Мередит: та, когда отдавала приказы, тоже говорила вот так — низким голосом, энергично, на грани злости. Каллену это даже отчасти нравилось. Когда отдают приказы, жить легко: не приходится задумываться о решениях и моральных дилеммах, об этом за тебя подумают другие. Твоя задача — неукоснительно выполнять требования начальства, ни больше, ни меньше. 

Жизнь проста, когда ты — рядовой.

— Понятно? Или мне стоит изложить мое требование письменно? — продолжала допытываться Тревельян.

— В этом нет необходимости, Инквизитор, — отчеканил Каллен.

Эвелина немного смягчилась, расправила плечи и продолжила другим тоном:

— Наши солдаты, каждый из них, приносят жертвы. Каждый день, каждый час. Ради победы. И самое меньшее, что они заслуживают, — чтобы их командующий хоть немного постарался. Ты согласен со мной?

— Согласен, Инквизитор.

— Подумай вот о чем. Отказываясь от лириума и поводка Церкви, ты хотел вернуть контроль над своей жизнью. Ты хотел начать жить с чистого листа. И Инквизиция  _ может _ стать таким новым началом для тебя. Если захочешь. 

Вернуть контроль. Начать жить заново. Да, Каллен этого хотел — но теперь был не уверен, что это вообще возможно. Сколько лет его преследуют кошмарные воспоминания? Сколько лет он живет в стыде за себя? 

— А можно ли отпустить прошлое? — с сомнением спросил он. — Разве оно отпускает?

— Можно, если захочешь. Не забыть, не отречься, но отпустить — можно, — убежденно сказала Тревельян. — Нельзя забыть то, что было. Но можно снять с себя груз вины. Признать то, что произошло, отпустить и простить себя. Можно помнить о прошлом, но более не тяготиться им.

Груз вины. Каллену представился огромный валун, величиной с деревенскую церковь, который прикован к его шее цепью. Раньше Каллен верил, что стоит ему начать новую жизнь, как этот валун исчезнет навсегда, но теперь начинал понимать, что это невозможно. Прошлое всегда будет с нами, что ни делай. Но что, если можно расковать цепь, поставить валун рядом и перестать его таскать с собой?

Тревельян ушла, а Каллен еще долго стоял, глядя в никуда, размышляя о ее словах.


	8. Амелл

От Каллена она шла, ничего не видя перед собой и не разбирая дороги. Мысли ее путались, обращались то в прошлое, то в настоящее, то в будущее; а что она  _ чувствовала _ , Солона сказать бы и вовсе не смогла.

Ноги привели ее на конюшню, где она, вытерев слезы и приказав себе успокоиться, попросила оседлать лошадь. Спустилась к лагерю Стражей и провела там пару часов. Ей хотелось чувствовать себя нужной, но одновременно хотелось, чтобы ее окружали только чужие лица и никто с расспросами бы не лез. Слава Создателю, в лагере Алистера не было. 

С тех пор, как она приехала, Стражи приободрились — по словам Алистера, до того они были если не сломлены, то близки к тому, и Амелл радовало, что ее присутствие придавало им сил и уверенности. Она отдала приказ выдвигаться завтра с рассветом в Монтсиммар, а двух Стражей (один был раненый гном, который только что покинул лазарет, второй — почти новичок) оставила в Скайхолде, на случай, если нужно сообщить о чем-то срочном. 

А потом она делала то, что делала все дни со своего приезда — разговаривала. С каждым, кто хотел и желал выговориться. С каждым, кто хотел, но боялся выказать свой страх. И даже с каждым, кто хотел, но не понимал, как о таком говорить. 

Она давно знала, как целительны бывают разговоры, да и просто внимание. Лучше уж один раз высказать, излить все, что носил на душе, чем запихивать злость и стыд внутрь и годами ходить с ноющей болью, которую со временем даже перестаешь замечать, но она все равно прорывается наружу — негодованием, яростью, желанием отомстить. 

Ныне многим Стражам как никогда нужно было выговориться. Оправдаться. Или хотя бы объяснить для себя, что произошло и почему. Многие возлагали вину на Кларель, но эти разговоры она пресекала. «Упрекать Кларель я никому не дам. Я почти не знала ее, но, судя по ее поступкам, она пыталась делать именно то, что должен делать каждый Страж — делать все, чтобы победить Мор. Несмотря на то, что она допустила огромную ошибку, она до конца оставалась верна долгу. И умерла как Страж — с нашей клятвой на губах».

Проведя пару часов в лагере, Амелл засобиралась назад. Забравшись наверх по горной тропке и выйдя на широкую дорогу, подумала и спустилась с лошади. Взяла ее под уздцы и пошла пешком, медленно шагая к замку, думая обо всем и ни о чем одновременно. Солнце катилось к западным пикам, легкие облака, похожие на рваные перья, лениво плыли по порыжевшему небу, ветерок приятно обдувал лоб и виски. 

И где-то на дороге она почувствовала, что ее, наконец,  _ отпустило _ . 

Она не могла изменить свое прошлое. Не могла забыть все унижения, испытания и обиды, которые выпали на ее долю только потому, что она родилась с магическим даром, а значит, опасна для окружающих. Но теперь она почувствовала, что прошлое больше не причиняет ей боль. Не было удушающего ощущения бессилия, от которого хотелось кричать, сбежать, спрятаться. Не было желания отомстить, накричать, заставить слушать.

Все осталось в прошлом. 

Ее будущее и ее семья — это Стражи. И она позаботится о них, как сможет.

Когда она входила в главные ворота Скайхолда, уже наступили сумерки, на небо высыпали первые звезды, а мороз заметно усилился. Скоро будет совсем холодно. Она отвела лошадь в конюшню и поднялась в северную башню. Алистера там не было. Поскольку его не было и в лагере Стражей, то оставалось ровно одно место, где он мог быть. 

В таверне Мариден пела про императрицу Селину, огромный кунари — Железный Бык — о чем-то громко спорил с членами своего отряда. Алистер сидел за барной стойкой с Варриком, который что-то быстро записывал на бумаге. Рядом лежали еще несколько листов.

Увидев Амелл, Варрик хмыкнул, поднял кружку эля в приветственном жесте и сказал:

— А вот и наша Героиня! 

Алистер повернулся к ней — маска беззаботности слетела, под ней проявилась настороженность и забота. Она улыбнулась, стараясь показать своим видом, что все прошло. 

— А мы тут пьем и работаем над новой книгой, — объявил Варрик. — Точнее, я работаю. Алистер рассказывает.

Амелл присела рядом и посмотрела на уже исписанные листы: штук пять, испещрены крупными, размашистыми, танцующими строчками. Забавно. Амелл почему-то думала, что у Варрика должен быть, напротив, мелкий аккуратный почерк, как у писцов. 

— О чем? О вашем тевинтерском приключении ты уже издал книгу, насколько я помню.

— О Корифее, — ответил Алистер и отпил эль. Слегка поморщился. 

— Не рановато ли о нем писать? — холодно поинтересовалась Амелл. — Он еще не побежден. 

— Зато после победы времени на писанину не останется, — резонно заметил Варрик. — Заранее готовлюсь. В конце концов, кому, как не профессиональному писателю, записывать подвиги Инквизиции? 

Варрик отложил в сторону перо, глотнул эля и добавил тихо:

— Хоук бы это понравилось.

Лицо Алистера перечеркнула печаль, но он ничего не сказал. Варрик тоже сидел в молчании, уставившись куда-то вперед, видимо, вспоминая, а может, даже молясь. Амелл тоже не знала, что сказать. Мы отомстим за нее? Варрик и сам за нее отомстит. Мне очень жаль? Это не помогает.

Наконец Варрик допил свой эль и попрощался под предлогом того, что нужно редактировать рукопись, — хотя Амелл подозревала, что он ушел, потому что почувствовал, что сейчас их лучше оставить одних, и была благодарна ему.

Какое-то время они сидели в молчании. Алистер задумчиво смотрел на эль в кружке и, кажется, не собирался начинать разговор.

— Я была у наших, — сказала она наконец. Не то чтобы эта информация была такой уж важной. Но надо было разбить тишину между ними. Она не понимала, о чем Алистер думает, и это беспокоило ее.

— Знаю, — отозвался он.

Она только пришла. Донести сообщение пока никто не мог.

— Откуда?

— Я знал, что ты после разговора с  _ сером командующим... _ — звание Каллена Алистер произнес с легкой иронией, — ...либо сразу пойдешь ко мне, либо, наоборот, не захочешь меня видеть.

Она почувствовала укол вины.

— Прости.

Алистер покачал головой и наконец посмотрел на нее. Глаза его — цвета растопленного меда, цвета темного янтаря — были добрыми и спокойными, и Солона слегка расслабилась.

— Я вовсе не обижен. Я бы, наверное, после такого разговора и сам бы... Хотя мне сложно представить, с кем бы у меня могла быть подобная беседа. Разве что с отцом, — добавил он тихо. — Так что когда ты не пришла ко мне, я понял, что ты либо спустилась к нашим в лагерь, либо бродишь где-то по горам одна.

А ведь так все и было.

— Как хорошо ты меня знаешь.

— Ну, я же такой смышленый, такой сообразительный! Всего-то за десять лет научился предугадывать поступки любимой женщины. Удивительно, правда? И не скажешь, что меня воспитали собаки. 

Она в шутку двинула его локтем. Он возмущенно потер руку, как будто она нанесла ему страшный удар. Снова отпил эля.

— Хотя иногда мне кажется, что я не знаю тебя совсем, — внезапно признался он.

— Иногда мне кажется, что даже я себя не знаю, — произнесла Амелл со вздохом.

Алистер кивнул на кружку эля.

— Тебе взять?

— Нет. Завтра вставать рано, если выпью, будет тяжко. Хотя...

Она взяла кружку Алистера и отпила пару глотков. Скривилась. 

— Горько. 

— Хмеля многовато, — согласился он.

Солона вздохнула и положила голову на его предплечье. Он подвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы ей было удобнее. Она закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь: смех, пение, споры, звон железа, струны лютни, ругань. Пахло квашеной капустой, кислым элем и гороховой похлебкой. Несмотря ни на что, вокруг кипела жизнь. Ей нравилось это.

— Ну и как прошло? — спросил Алистер.

Она снова вздохнула и распрямилась. Посмотрела на свои руки, обтянутые перчатками из светло-коричневой кожи. Сжала их в кулаки. Разжала. 

— Тяжело, — призналась она. — Но лучше, чем я думала. И одновременно хуже. Но... Я рада, что наконец-то высказала ему все. 

— Тебе стало легче? 

— Пожалуй, — согласилась она. 

— Простила его?

— Прощают тех, кто осознает свою вину. А он... — ей хотелось сказать «никогда не раскается», но это было бы неправдой. Она поправилась: — Он просто другой. 

— То есть разговора у вас так и не получилось, — Алистер отпил еще эля.

— Не получилось, — согласилась она. — Надеялась, что получится, но... Наверное, именно потому и избегала все это время разговора, потому что надеялась. Ведь говорили, что он изменился. Он покинул Орден по собственному желанию, еще до того, как пали Круги, — честно сказать, когда я про это узнала, я была сильно удивлена. Но сегодня... я смотрела на него и не увидела никаких перемен. Он ровно тот же самый Каллен, взгляд которого преследовал меня в Кинлохе, и от которого мне было некуда деться; смесь преданности и вороха подозрений одновременно. Каллен вышел из Ордена, но храмовником быть так и не перестал. 

— Ты спросила у него про своих сестер и брата?

Против воли Солона ощутила, как к глазам подступили слезы.

— Спросила, — глухо ответила она. — Он ничего не ответил.

Лицо Алистера исказила печаль.

— Мне жаль. 

— Но мне все-таки стало легче, — призналась Амелл. — Ты был прав, поговорить все же стоило. По крайней мере, я поставила точку. 

Она снова взяла кружку эля и сделала большой глоток. Поморщилась. Бард начала петь что-то веселое, и гномы, сидевшие возле входа, стали подпевать и стучать кружками в такт. Алистер оглянулся на шум, тихо хмыкнул себе под нос и встал со стула. Размял плечи. Посмотрел на Амелл и улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, хоть я тебя и ругал, но на самом деле мне понравилось, как ты выступила на совете.

— О, я знаю, — живо отозвалась она.

Он не выдержал и засмеялся.

— Нет, правда, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — Возможно, временами ты была чересчур театральна, особенно когда рассказывала про глубинных охотников или про ту полуслепую тварь, что мы встретили возле озера. Но зато все было очень и очень доходчиво. Я бы сам не смог так хорошо объяснить, чем Стражи отличаются от регулярной армии. А господам советникам надо было это услышать. 

— Мне кажется, Инквизитор не до конца понимает, кто такие Стражи, а Каллен не понимает совсем, — промолвила Амелл. 

— Возможно. Но ты права, мы не похожи на регулярную армию. Точнее, нет, похожи, — поправился он. — Конечно, похожи. Но это как... крольчатина похожа на свинину. Вроде и то, и другое мясо, так? Но разное. 

— Изумительное сравнение. А кто из нас кролик, кто свинья? — невинно спросила Амелл.

Алистер на мгновение замер, не зная, как ответить, и тут они оба прыснули.

— Дыхание Создателя! — выругался Алистер. — Дурацкие у меня шутки, да?

— Мне нравятся твои дурацкие шутки, — мягко сказала Солона, и в груди ее бились благодарность и нежность. — Пусть они не всегда удачные, но с ними жить становится не так тяжело. Хотя... — она прищурилась. — Ты мне до сих пор должен танец в платье. 

— Какой еще танец?

— Ремигольд. Помнишь?

Алистер простонал.

— Что ж, сам заслужил. Никто меня за язык не тянул. 

— И надеюсь, твое платье будет с темно-красным лифом, — погрозила она пальцем.

— Замолчи.

— И юбка колоколом.

— О нет!

— И кружевные чулки.

— Вот чулки я не обещал! 

Они снова рассмеялись, и Солона почувствовала, что напряжение этого длинного дня ее отпустило. 

— Допивай и идем спать. Вставать завтра с рассветом. 

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, Алистер шагал медленно и чуть покачиваясь — должно быть, выпил далеко не одну кружку. Амелл обогнала его. Алистер вдруг остановился.

— Любовь всей моей жизни! — громко произнес он. — А ты ведь знаешь, что я теперь исполняю обязанности Стража-Командора Орлея?

Она обернулась к нему.

— Ты говорил, что оказался старше всех по званию. Но почему ты кричишь?

— Ой, я кричу? — Алистер понизил голос и посмотрел по сторонам, словно проверяя, не подслушивает ли их кто, будто это была тайна. — Прости. Должно быть, выпил лишнего.

Они пошли дальше, а Солона начала размышлять. Орлей и Ферелден. Ферелден и Орлей.

— Знаешь, что в данный момент было бы разумно? — сказала она. — Объединить Стражей Орлея и Ферелдена. Временно, конечно. Но это бы решило много проблем.

Алистер остановился и прищурил один глаз.

— Представляю, что на это скажет Анора, — иронично произнес он. — А главное, как она это скажет. Слышно будет даже в форте Драккон.

— Правда твоя, — вздохнула Амелл. — Ни Ферелден, ни Орлей такого не допустят. Политика, политика, любовь моя. Проклятая политика. Я так хочу домой, в Башню, но, чувствую, Башню я еще увижу нескоро. 

Алистер пожал плечами.

— Не переживай. В Монтсиммаре тоже живут. И там неплохо. Я видел. 

Потом нахмурился и покачал головой: 

— Но, я надеюсь, мое назначение временно. Они же не могут, в самом деле, оставить меня в Орлее. — Он посмотрел на нее почти со страхом. — Или могут? 

— Разберемся.

Они наконец вошли в башенку. Алистер завалился поперек кровати, широко раскинув руки. Амелл закрыла дверь. 

— Я, когда это услышал, страшно испугался, — признался он. Затем сел и начал стягивать с себя сапоги. — И первое, о чем я подумал: Создатель милосердный, скорее бы Солона приехала. Она — наша глава, она умеет... ну, это вот все. А я... Словом, я это я. Но если... пришлось бы? 

По правде сказать, Амелл не считала себя таким уж хорошим руководителем. У нее никогда бы не получилось достойно управлять эрлингом, если бы Натаниэль не взял на себя административные задачи, а Вэрел не помогал бы с судейством. Но каждый раз, когда она говорила об этом Алистеру, тот не верил и отмахивался. 

Но сейчас он говорил не про нее.

Она присела рядом и ласково погладила его по щеке, стремясь приободрить. 

— Из тебя получился бы очень даже неплохой Страж-Командор, — мягко сказала она.

— Ты серьезно?

— Совершенно серьезно. Да, поначалу это страшно. И кажется, что совсем не для тебя, а для кого-то более мудрого, более опытного. Но потом... 

Она задумалась.

— Знаешь, когда я прибыла в Амарантайн, и мне надо было набирать новых Стражей... Я тогда все пыталась представить, кого бы взял Дункан. На какие качества он бы смотрел, как выбирал. Но я никак этого не могла понять, потому что Дункана знала плохо. А потом меня осенило: мне и не нужно представлять, кого бы взял Дункан. Мне нужно знать, кого бы хотела видеть в Ордене я. Рядом с собой. 

Солона положила ладонь на грудь Алистеру.

— У тебя такое огромное, доброе, верное сердце. Я не знаю, как это у тебя получается, но ты всегда знаешь, как правильно. Никогда не пойдешь против совести и того, во что веришь. Мне часто не хватает этого. Я порой... не знаю, во что верить. Поэтому мне нужен ты. И Стражам нужно именно это: немножко доброты. И прощения.

Он обхватил ее лицо руками и поцеловал — крепко, сильно, благодарно. Отпустив, приник лбом к ее лбу.

— Как мне тебя не хватало, — вымолвил он хрипло. — Ты умеешь так выбирать слова, что... Что... Словом, мне тебя не хватало. Порой, когда я смотрю на тебя, мне кажется, что Создатель все-таки не совсем нас оставил. 

В глазах защипало, горло перехватило что-то вязкое и противное. Солона расплакалась, но это были хорошие слезы — слезы облегчения и нежности. Она положила голову ему на грудь, чувствуя, как его руки — сильные, большие — снова, как и много раз до этого, окутывают ее надежным щитом. 

— Я люблю тебя, Алистер.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Когда они разделись и легли в кровать, то какое-то время просто лежали в темноте, прислушиваясь к звукам ночной крепости: перекличка дежурных, песни из таверны, чья-то ругань, конское ржание. Спать никому не хотелось. 

— Знаешь, а я бы на твоем месте его простил, — произнес Алистер.

— Каллена?

— Да. 

Она помолчала. По правде сказать, она уже думала об этом, но что-то внутри нее сопротивлялось этой идее. 

— Простил бы ради себя? Чтобы тебе самому было легче?

— Да, но не только. Я просто думаю...

Алистер заложил руки за голову и скрестил ноги — так он делал, когда она читала ему что-нибудь вслух, или на привалах под открытым небом, когда он смотрел на звезды. 

— Если человек столько лет закрывает глаза на то, что не вписывается в его правильную картину мира, столько лет отрицает то, что происходит, или трактует так, как ему легче и удобнее... И еще постоянно следует за кем-то, кого можно взять в пример... У него, должно быть, настоящая бездонная пропасть внутри. Такая... огромная... черная... Страшно даже представить. 

— Может, и так, — согласилась Солона. — Но разве это повод простить?

— Ну... Разве он уже не достаточно наказан? Он сам загнал себя в ловушку и сам же не хочет из нее выбираться.

Ловушка. Солона вспомнила ту магическую клетку, в которую малефикары посадили Каллена тогда, в Кинлохе. И ее вдруг пронзила мысль: а ведь Каллен до сих пор в этой клетке. Не телом, так разумом. Он ведь может ее покинуть. Но не хочет. 

— Создатель ему судья, — вздохнула она и прижалась к Алистеру. Закрыла глаза, намереваясь заснуть, но на нее нахлынули воспоминания о Кинлохе, неожиданно яркие.

...Библиотека с огромными шкафами, хорошо отапливаемая зимой и сырая летом. Тихий голос Ниалла, объясняющий, кто такие изоляционисты. Ирвинг, ставящий магический заслон на себя, когда она училась призывать шаровые молнии. Йован, пробравшийся тайком в их спальню девочек и шепотом читающий стихи.

И подо всем этим — ощущение дикого зверя, которого поймали и посадили в клетку на потеху толпе. Ощущение бессилия, несправедливости и ярости, которое нельзя даже высказать. Ненависть к магии, к самой себе, к своей природе. Зависть к тем, кто мог покидать Башню по своему желанию. 

Но это все в прошлом. Она давно покинула Кинлох. И она больше не боится своей магии.

Амелл перевернулась на спину, и перед ее внутренним взором вдруг вспыхнул другой Кинлох: залитый кровью, с разбросанной подожженной мебелью, с трупами на полу, следами огня и льда. Услышала рев демонов гнева, усыпляющее воркование демона уныния, голос Ниалла — мягкий и кроткий, голос Ульдреда — резкий и надменный. И Каллена в клетке. Сломавшегося, безумного, выплевывающего свое признание в любви, словно кровь из легких. 

Маги сделали это. Такие, как она, сделали это. Такие, как она, причастны к убийству Верховной Жрицы. Такие, как она, едва не вызвали в Тедас армию демонов.

Маги опасны. Маги уязвимы. Стоит это признать.

— Алистер?

— М-м?

— Думаю, нам стоит прислушаться к совету командующего Каллена и воспользоваться помощью храмовников. 


	9. Каллен

Каллен стоял на крепостной стене и вдыхал ветер. Именно так он это и называл. Встать лицом к ветру, закрыть глаза и дышать, глубоко и медленно. 

Небо подернулось облаками, низкими и редкими; они обволакивали, обтекали Морозные горы как легкие шарфы из антиванского шелка. Солнце уже зашло за высокую западную гору, напоминающую осколок зуба, и больше не слепило глаза. Еще тепло, но уже не припекает, еще светло, но уже сгущаются сумерки. Каллен любил это время дня. 

Внутри него было пусто и тихо. Но это была хорошая тишина; она означала отдых и покой. Гнев и обида покинули его, оставив после себя сладко-горькое послевкусие от несбывшихся надежд. Каллену даже начинало казаться, что их ссора с Амелл, в конце концов, к лучшему. Эта нить связывала его с прошлым собой, а к тому Каллену он возвращаться не хотел. 

Дверь из башни, где находился его кабинет, распахнулась с характерным скрипом. 

— Нечасто ты выбираешься на воздух, — произнесла Тревельян. Судя по ее виду, она пребывала в хорошем настроении.

— Нечасто.

— Я смотрю, тебе лучше.

Каллен еще раз глубоко вдохнул.

— Да. Лучше.

— Пришел в себя? Больше не хочешь покинуть свой пост?

Каллен смутился. Ему было неловко вспоминать ту безобразную сцену, которую он сам устроил три дня назад. Тогда он поддался минутной слабости и обиде, вывалил на Инквизитора воспоминания десятилетней давности, которые мучили его по сей день, показал свою уязвимость, сомневался в самом себе. Так не ведет себя командующий войсками. 

Впрочем, Инквизитор, слава Создателю, привела его в чувство.

— Нет, не хочу. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. И я хотел поблагодарить тебя. Ты очень поддержала меня.

— Ты был сам на себя не похож. Тебя надо было всего лишь встряхнуть, и я встряхнула. Не стоит благодарности.

— Нет, стоит, — веско произнес Каллен. — Я благодарен тебе. Не только за то, что встряхнула, но и за то, что не отвернулась. Узнала обо мне ужасные вещи — и не отвернулась. 

Тревельян внимательно на него посмотрела, хотела что-то сказать, но передумала и просто кивнула.

— Принимается. 

И тут же попыталась обратить все в шутку:

— Мигрень сама по себе может сводить с ума, по себе знаю. Тебя все еще мучают боли?

— Дело вовсе не в боли, — признался Каллен. — Боль не такая уж сильная, кроме того, она то приходит, то уходит. Дело в том, что без лириума я острее реагирую на все. Три дня назад... словом, это был неудачный день. Ты застала меня в плохую минуту. Я не должен был так давить сам на себя, я должен был дать себе отдых, но меня несло, и в результате все сделалось только хуже. Теперь я это вижу.

— Скайхолд не развалится от того, что ты иногда будешь брать пару часов отдыха, Каллен.

— Ты права. Постараюсь помнить об этом.

Они постояли так молча. Каллен подумал, что, наверное, Эвелина сейчас уйдет, но она не уходила. Ждала чего-то. Новых признаний? Что ж, Каллену было чем поделиться.

— Знаешь, до этого я никому не рассказывал, что произошло в ферелденском Круге.

— Почему?

— Мне было очень стыдно, — признался он. 

Он прислушался к себе. Обычно за такими признаниями его внутренний голос начинал унижать и бросаться оскорблениями, но внутри по-прежнему было пусто и тихо. Словно в сгоревшем доме.

— То, что со мной случилось в Кинлохе... Меня это изменило. Хотя нет, — поправился он. — Я сам это сделал с собой. Да, меня пытали демоны и малефикары, и после такого никто бы не остался прежним. Но я мог бы избрать и другой путь. Я мог бы смириться, искать утешения в вере, мог бы простить, мог бы, в конце концов, уйти из Круга и служить в какой-нибудь церкви. Но я выбрал путь гнева и страха. И то, как я себя вел, то, что я говорил, то, во что верил... Мне стыдно за то, кем я был. 

Тревельян посмотрела прямо ему в глаза.

— Мне кажется, ты хуже, чем хочешь казаться, но лучше, чем ты сам о себе думаешь, — непонятно сказала она. — Иногда мне хочется знать, какой ты на самом деле.

— Я бы и сам хотел это знать, — усмехнулся он. 

Он закрыл глаза и прочел про себя строчки, которые повторяет каждый храмовник:

_ Благословенны те, кто встает  
_ _ Против зла и скверны и не отступает. _

Он вдруг понял, что каждый раз, когда молился этими словами, к его собственному голосу присоединялся голос Мередит. Она продекламировала именно эту часть Песни Света в тот миг, когда достала меч из красного лириума и превратилась в олицетворение слепой фанатичной веры. Но сегодня — впервые за три года — он услышал только себя самого.

Его собственный голос был слаб, тих и полон тревоги. Но теперь, по крайней мере, он слышал его.

— Я все думал про твои слова о том, что можно отпустить прошлое, — произнес Каллен, открыв глаза. 

— И что надумал?

— Я не могу забыть о том, что произошло, — покачал он головой. — И считаю, что забывать об этом неправильно. Но, с другой стороны, — ведь именно мое прошлое и привело меня к настоящему. Даже Инквизиция. Я оказался здесь именно потому, что я делал. Пусть даже это было всего лишь попытками исправить совершенные ошибки. 

— Исправлять совершенные ошибки — это уже немало, — возразила Тревельян. Она облокотилась на зубец крепостной стены и, по своему обыкновению, покачалась на ногах. — Многие своих ошибок не видят и не признают, а исправляют и того меньше. 

Каллену показалось, что она не вполне искренна, что она намеренно пытается его подбодрить и для того выставляет все в несколько лучшем свете, чем оно есть на самом деле. Но, возможно, это тоже за него говорил стыд.

— Я понял, что воспоминания никогда меня не оставят, — продолжил он. — Но я могу постараться, чтобы они что-то значили. И я могу учесть опыт прошлого и не допускать таких же ошибок в будущем.

— Это и значит взять жизнь в свои руки, Каллен, — задумчиво произнесла Тревельян и посмотрела куда-то вдаль, за пики гор.

— Наверное. 

— А чего ты хочешь сейчас?

— Победить Корифея, — твердо сказал он. — Это наипервейшее.

— Само собой. А после этого? 

Он задумался.

— Я хочу понять, чего я хочу. Куда мне идти. Чем заниматься. А для этого мне нужно понять, кем я был и кто я есть. И это сложно. Но оно того стоит.

Он помолчал.

— А ты сама? Как держишься? 

На мгновение на лице Тревельян промелькнуло что-то, но так быстро растаяло, что Каллен не смог рассмотреть. Он и так-то не особо хорошо читал людей.

— Мне станет намного легче, когда Корифей наконец появится, и мы дадим ему открытый бой, — глухо сказала Инквизитор и уставилась пустыми глазами на горы.

— Вечно он нас избегать не будет, — заверил ее Каллен. — Однажды мы встретимся с ним.

При мысли о Корифее он не чувствовал страха, только нетерпение и боевую злость. Они победят. В этом Каллен был уверен. 

— Я готов на все пойти ради нашей победы. И если тебе потребуется что-то от меня или от моей армии, только попроси, и я все сделаю. Или заставлю тех, кто должен сделать. Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня всецело. 

— Инквизиция — это единственное, что у тебя осталось, да? — спросила Тревельян.

Каллен закрыл глаза и снова вдохнул ветер. 

— Почему же. Еще у меня осталась вера. И желание служить. 

Вернувшись в кабинет, он сел за стол и, поколебавшись, достал лист пергамента — из тех, на которых пишут послания в свитках, не требующие быстрой доставки воронами. 

Подумал. Обмакнул перо в чернила и начал выводить строку за строкой, стараясь, чтобы буквы выходили красиво и ровно.

_ Командор Амелл, _

_ В последний раз, что мы виделись, вы задали мне вопрос о судьбе ваших родственников и ушли прежде, чем я смог ответить. _

_ Признаюсь: в Киркволле я получал ваши письма, но не отвечал на них намеренно. В Казематах магам было запрещено вести какую бы то ни было переписку с внешним миром, и я боялся, что если вы узнаете о своих сестрах, вы попробуете, самое меньшее, связаться с ними, а это бы означало поставить их под удар. _

_ Но теперь опасаться более нечего, а вы заслуживаете знать правду. _

_ София Амелл. Усмирена по личному приказу Рыцаря-Командора Мередит в 31 году Века Дракона, в месяце Первопаде. Я тогда только-только приехал в Киркволл и до сих пор не знаю всех деталей истории, но знаю официальную причину: она пыталась сбежать из Круга с несколькими другими магами. При задержании оказала мощное сопротивление, убила двух храмовников и еще шесть ранила. После задержания призналась, что намеревалась сбежать в Амарантайн. Я полагаю, что она пыталась найти вас. _

_ Майя и Мирра Амелл. Пытались сбежать из Круга в начале 35 года Века Дракона. При задержании применили магию крови, вызвали демонов и сами одержались. Погибло трое храмовников, пятеро получили раны, а один, самый молодой, вскоре сошел с ума от пережитого потрясения. _

_ Томас Амелл. Попал в киркволльский Круг в 24 году Века Дракона, в возрасте 10 лет. Через 2 года переведен в Круг Оствика, где умер при до конца не выясненных обстоятельствах. Официальная причина смерти — чума. К расследованию его гибели впоследствии привлекались Искатели истины, но ничего подозрительного они не нашли. _

_ Мало приятного сообщать о таком, но мы действовали согласно закону. _

_ Я сделал все верно. Храмовники Казематов тоже сделали все верно. Мне не за что просить у вас прощения, Командор. _

_ Надеюсь, эта тема между нами закрыта и более не всплывет. _

_ Напоминаю вам о том, что Стражи, согласно решению Инквизитора, подчиняются непосредственно мне, как командующему нашей армией. По крайней мере, до победы над Корифеем. Наши личные симпатии и антипатии должны быть отодвинуты в сторону. Интересы Инквизиции я ставлю превыше всего на свете и ожидаю от вас точного и неукоснительного выполнения моих приказов.  _

_ Сер Каллен Резерфорд _

Он скрутил пергамент в свиток, запечатал сургучом и позвонил в колокольчик, вызывая дежурного. 

— Велите отправить это в Монтсиммар, Стражу-Командору Амелл, до востребования, — велел он вошедшему солдату.

— Отправить с нашими разведчиками, чтобы дошло быстрее, Командор?

Солона и другие Стражи два дня назад отправились верхом через Морозные горы. Прибудут в Монтсиммар не раньше, чем через неделю.

— Нет нужды. Отправьте с обычным курьером.

— Слушаюсь.

Каллен придвинул ближе невысокую стопку донесений и отчетов — остаток корреспонденции за день. Знал по опыту: стоит оставить хоть одно сообщение без внимания — и за ним потянется второе, третье, десятое, а потом они займут весь стол, и порядок в делах придется наводить неделю. 

Он развернул письмо, лежащее сверху: писал капитан Райлен из крепости Грифоновы Крылья. Докладывал, что бандитов из шахты прогнать удалось, как и порождений тьмы, так что теперь добыче руды для Инквизиции ничто не мешает. Намекал, что с продовольствием и обмундированием беда; впрочем, не жаловался и готов был нести службу и дальше. Каллен пометил про себя, что надо им выслать что-нибудь... или кого-нибудь. Но что? Провиант так далеко не доедет, а тот, что доедет, у них и так есть. Разве что выслать им хорошего повара, такого, что умеет придумать пирог и похлебку из ничего. Или сапожника, чтобы обувь и доспехи носить было удобнее. Да. Он так и посоветует Инквизитору на следующей встрече.

Вспомнив об Инквизиторе, Каллен снова перебрал в уме их недавний разговор. 

Точнее, нет. Он думал о ней. Об Эвелине. О цвете ее волос в свете закатных лучей. О ее словах про контроль над своей жизнью. О ее совете про необходимость отдыха. Ей было  _ не все равно _ . 

Каллен всю жизнь искал человека, который бы принял его таким, какой он есть. Сначала он влюбился в Амелл и надеялся, что это будет она. Но у нее оказалась своя, иная судьба. Потом он, еле выживший после пыток, искал правды и защиты у Мередит. Он верил ей, был предан ей, но она была ослеплена своими страхами и своей болью.

Когда появилась Тревельян, Каллен поначалу не доверял ей — и потому, что она маг, и потому, что эта треклятая метка у нее на руке взялась неизвестно откуда. Но когда она выжила после нападения на Убежище и нашла их, неизвестно как, в горах, в снегу и в метели... или когда она выбралась из Тени, целая и невредимая... Одним словом, было сложно не совершить ту же ошибку и не начать возвеличивать еще и ее. И все же Каллен старался держаться в рамках деловых отношений. Ему по-своему даже нравилось, что между ними установился особого рода холодок. Это дисциплинировало и помогало сосредоточиться на главной цели.

Но три дня назад, когда она застала его в безобразной истерике, разбитого, изнуренного сомнениями — она не оттолкнула его, не отвергла. Встряхнула только немного, со строгостью, которая ему понравилась — и все равно продолжала в него верить. Она  _ приняла _ его.

Возможно ли такое?.. Или он снова обманывает сам себя, потому что ему так хочется, чтобы его полюбили? Каллен невольно сглотнул. Зажмурился. Привычно приготовился выслушивать насмешки и упреки от внутреннего задиры.

Но внутри по-прежнему стояла тишина.

Возможно, он хочет слишком многого. А возможно, все это время он искал не там.


End file.
